<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dropped From The Not-So Heavens by Sinnamoneyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098081">Dropped From The Not-So Heavens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamoneyy/pseuds/Sinnamoneyy'>Sinnamoneyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe - Birdtale, Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Female Reader, Harem, Jealousy, Multi, Oh Lawdy, Reader Is Not Chara, Reverse Harem, Scars, Self Harm, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Tag As I Go, Winged Reader, axe does something bad, birds reunite, birdtale is a little different here, birdy pov, doesnt trust anyone really but trust will be gained, first ao3 post, ht paps is a sweetheart, i want to be cool, is thoroughly confused on how i have two different word counts, lodge boys visit, maybe slow burn??, mock talons, no beta we die like men, not all love is equal, oop that was fast paps, or frisk, plz be nice, reader cant fly, reader is warming up to ht paps, she doesnt belong to this universe, sorta - Freeform, the moment youve all been waiting for has come, they arent very happy, very slow burn, wheres sansy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamoneyy/pseuds/Sinnamoneyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans worked so hard to protect and provide for you and him after shit hit the fan. Blood and dust covered anything and everything, from the cold ground, to your skin and feathers. You were all he had and he was willing to push you into another universe if that meant you’d be away from Them.</p><p>And when death was waiting just at his doorstep, he finally did it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How It Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frustrated and too tired to be making rational decisions Sans threw a wrench at the cement wall angrily. Tears were shed and he didnt bother wiping them away, instead he let more roll down and broke into a heated sob. His hands cupped his face as he screamed and claws at his own face.</p><p>Nothing was going right. He was going to die and worse, you were falling apart before him and he couldnt do anything. </p><p>The world outside this musky basement was cruel and hungry. Death lingered everywhere, all the monsters Sans once called friends were turned to dust. Any and all wildlife were also killed or turned to flee for safety. Everywhere traps were placed for a suffering and slow death, bombs had went off and the same disgusting creatures that killed his brother were hunting you and him down too.  </p><p>Where had everything gone wrong?</p><p>So terribly wrong.</p><p>There was peace before between monsters and humans, that was how it was supposed to be! Monsters were happy, humans were too, everything was going so well! Frisk did everything right, even she admitted to loving how things were going and she didnt want to reset.</p><p>But since things went to shit Sans had no doubt that their ambassador had been tortured to death. And his nonexistent stomach sank further when he realized Frisk didnt reset- they couldnt start over and this was the end. </p><p>Sans hated everything. He hated how Frisk used to reset so many times and took away their (potential) happy ending. He hated the genocides. He hated being a monster, more specifically a target. He hated how helpless he was. He hated everything. </p><p>But there was only one thing that kept him from offing himself and turning to the dark world where his friends and brother were waiting.</p><p>It was you.</p><p>He didnt know how such a creature like yourself could care and trust him so much. How could you befriend a lazy and boring crow like him. </p><p>He remembered when he first met you, saw you walking with Papyrus around the large koi pond and naming them ridicules names. He couldnt remember them, but he knew the feeling. That sense of calmness and utter peace as the breeze blew right through him. Then you came to his hotdog stand, you were trying to buy one but he would keep upping the price as you brought the change out. Eventually he dropped it back down and you were pouting. Sans sighed, just wondering how. </p><p> You were human, with cute wings perched on your back. They were dark grey and they used to have the most beautiful shine in the moonlight that would make Sans dazed for hours. You were such a small and lively thing too, energy that almost matched Papyrus’s with a little of mischief. You were so friendly and trusting, you used to laugh at his puns and cuddle him whenever he looked slightly down. The two of you shared stories and secrets and every time something in him would grow a little for you. He remembered how his SOUL hummed so pleased.</p><p>But now, your light was dimming. A heavy brown cloak was wrapped around your frail body. Grey feathers ashy and broken in places making you look like you were attacked by large claws. Your hair was cut short to lessen the hassle of untangling and tying it up. Your skin was much paler than normal and your body was more bones than flesh, you were looking eerily more like a skeleton as days passed. And since things had changed metal talons made from scraps  clung to your fingers meant for short distance self defence. </p><p>The idea of you even needing those talons made Sans SOUL quiver mournfully. </p><p>A groan pulled Sans out of his thoughts and he shuffled to the nest of blankets and pillows in the corner of the room. Phalanges curled as he gently brushed bone against your cheek.</p><p>“S..Sans?” you moaned fluttering your lashes and yawning. </p><p>“im here.” he whispered still caressing you. A hand clasped over San’s boney bone and he locked eyes with you, earning a weak smile. </p><p>“I heard you earlier...I... you need a break, please rest.” You tugged on his sleeve and he sighed. He brought your hand up to his face and nuzzled into the delicate limb. “i can’t yet, im going to get us out of here.”</p><p>“What if it kills us?” you questioned softly. He looked at you with a genuine expression, “i’ll be with you.“ A sad smile pulled at your lips and your eyelids squeezed shut. The grip on your hand tightened for a moment and Sans moved up to bump his teeth against the crown of your head. </p><p>“whatever happens-“ he brushed his phalanges over your hair. “it’s going to be ok. where we go will be better, i promise.” he nuzzled you once more and you whimpered. He couldnt say definitively that either of you were going to live but it was his best shot and nothing was going to stop him from protecting you. Before Sans could slip away to work on the machine again you grabbed his hand. “I trust you Sans.”</p><p>He smiled. “i know.”</p><p>***</p><p>It was somewhere late in the night when Sans realized you and him were in true danger. His senses picked up on something walking outside and his SOUL began thrumming violently in his ribcage and his feathers ruffled up. </p><p>He was scared. </p><p>He ran for the blue prints, talons clicking on the cement. Quickly he scanned through the papers, checking everything in with the machine and paper making sure they matched up. The knob to the basement door jingled, at first it barely made a sound but then the door shook harder and was being slammed into. </p><p>Mind screaming Sans threw the prints away and practically ripped you from your comfort. A pathetic yelp crawled out your throat and you winced. The skeleton cradled you in his arms tightly as if he were holding to dear life and that motion alone startled you. He could feel your heart drumming anxiously. Just as the door flung open Sans pulled the lever that would change your life forever.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Crooks had been on the surface for nearly a year now. Sure it wasn’t his surface, after all he had been pulled into an alternate universe alongside his brother, and he wasnt allowed to do a lot of the things he wanted to, he was grateful. He was happy to be out of the underground. He did miss his friends but they were long gone when he left. Now he lived in the “original” universe in a cabin with his brother and one other alternate. </p><p>Living in the cabin with the other two was like having a little family and Crooks loved it. They had food and were safe from hungry monsters that would kill in a beat. </p><p>Dusty was there because Classic and Stretch were scared of his LV and general quietness. At least that was what it seemed like. When Classic told him to leave Dusty looked indifferent and shrugged along, not seeing to care what the others thought if him. </p><p>His brother Axe, was angry with the prettier skeletons (Crooks would admit, he himself wasn’t a pleasant sight) for being so rude to them and kicking them out of the main lodge. Crooks tried to be understanding, he was a piece of horror art, he ate humans and other monsters to survive and his predatory senses had definitely kicked up as their magic slowly depleted. It scared the others with how quiet he and his brother’s steps were, and their reactions to wasted food.</p><p>Certainly things had gone down hill very quickly from there. </p><p>At the moment Crooks was staring into the pantry. None of the food in there caught his interest and oddly enough he wasnt in the mood to make spaghetti. Still, he didnt know what he wanted. It was about mid day and usually he’d have dinner planned by now. </p><p>A gloved phalange prodded at his boney chin as he sunk in thought. Suddenly his bones rattled and he slammed the pantry door shut. </p><p>“SANS I AM GOING TO CHECK ON THE TRAPS AND CHECK THE GARDEN. I WONT BE HOME FOR A FEW HOURS, DONT MAKE A MESS WHILE I AM GONE.” There was sound of the couch creaking and his brother responded with an “alright.” Not too long after Crooks was out the door taking wide steps and a cheap tote bag swinging from the nook of his arm. </p><p>The skeleton had tons of traps laid out to catch the wild critters that roamed the forest. Usually it was a rabbit that was caught but sometimes other unfortunate animals like foxes and deer, young and old, were caught. There was always a piece of him that felt bad for the babies that were caught and made sure if they werent dead already then they were killed off quickly. Not that the other animals werent treated the same, but the young one got special care!</p><p>Today Crooks wanted to check the traps closer to the main lodge. </p><p>As he got closer and closer to his destination<br/>
more and more birds sang, giving the Papyrus a pleasant swell in his chest. The day seemed to be going so well for Crooks, he knew nothing could bring his mood down!</p><p> </p><p>As the lanky skeleton was tending to his traps there was this one black bird that kept pestering him. It would squawk, snap at his scarf and flutter its feathers much too close to his skull. Begrudgingly Crooks finally gave in and turned all his attention to the bird. </p><p>“WHAT DO YOU WANT LITTLE BIRD?”  </p><p>Said bird took part of his scarf in its beak and tugged him away. Crooks followed until they came to an old and thicken tree, the bird flew onto a branch barely out of Crooks reach and cooed at him. </p><p>Poor Crooks’s bone brows furrowed in confusion, then he looked up. Above sat what looked like a nest- but it was too big for the bird in front of him. Was this bird...helping him hunt? What a strange bird!</p><p>The bird called to him again, this time it sounded urgent and it went back down to tug Crooks to the tree once more. Crooks grasped for branchs and pulled himself up, higher and higher and in no time he was besides the nest. What surprised him was the fact this nest belonged to no bird, no, it was a human!</p><p>Well a human with wings. </p><p> </p><p>“Wowie...” he said breathlessly.</p><p>Struck with awe Crooks brushed  his gloved finger over her skin and wings, she looked so soft. The state she was in worried Crooks, wings seemed shredded and useless, color of her skin looked deathly and he could barely feel the warmth that radiated off her. </p><p>He needed to bring her home.</p><p>To fix her up.</p><p>Crooks’s phalange twitched over the woman’s body. He could do that. He’d make her some hot food with his findings and give her blankets- maybe he’d need to wash her first. She had dirt and dust clinging to her body. No, not yet. </p><p>Carefully Crooks moved her onto one arm and held her snugly against him. She didnt wake up, or even move and Crooks’s concern grew. There was an invisible timer ticking over her head. </p><p>He needed to get home fast.</p><p>As soon as Crooks was on the ground again his bag of rabbit was swung in the other arm and he was sprinting towards his cabin. </p><p>***</p><p>The door was slammed open and Axe flinched from the couch. He looked over about to greet his brother but his sockets narrowed when he noticed what was in Crook’s arms. </p><p>“whatcha got there paps...” </p><p>“IT IS A WINGED HUMAN, SHE IS WEAK SO I WILL BE MAKING SUPPER EARLY. WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME WITH THE HUMAN?” </p><p>Axe mumbled out a “sure” and began following his brother. They went up and into Crook’s bedroom- which Axe seemed uneasy with but didnt say anything. “RIGHT NOW WE JUST MAKE SURE SHE STAYS WARM AND RESTS. CALL ME IF SHE WAKES UP, ILL BRING SOMETHING FOR HER TO EAT AND SOME WATER. IF YOU SEE DUSTY BEFORE ME PLEASE MAKE SURE HE DOESNT KILL THE HUMAN.” Deep concern poured through his voice and it struck something within Sans. </p><p>Sans nodded as his eye lights were locked on the sleeping female. Before Crooks left he pulled his brother into a hug. “And Thank You Sans.” he said and he was gone. </p><p> </p><p>Axe shoved both hands in his pockets.</p><p>Time to watch a human.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Bird Has Awaken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything felt off. An unfamiliar scent lingered in the air and it felt like your body was screaming for you to get up but you couldnt. Warmth incased you nicely and naturally you sunk deeper into contentment. Somehow your brain was able to fuzzle out something as simple as a thought, ‘five more minutes couldnt hurt.’ Maybe you couldve been right if you listened. </p><p> </p><p>You opened your eyes and all hell went loose. Pupils dilated fearfully as your lips pulled back into a snarl. You threw yourself  against the wall, farthest away from the stranger, with feathers puffed up painfully. The stranger was sweating and his single red eye light was darting around the room nervously. He held his hands in front of him and was saying something but you werent listening. You were screeching at the top of your lungs, calling for Sans. Screaming to know where he was. Screaming for his protection. </p><p>Loud footsteps was heard coming from beyond the door but your eyes remained locked on the skeleton in front of you. You took in his appearance, noting the large crater in his skull and his tattered dry-blood covered clothes, faded blue hoodie, black and white basket ball shorts and dirtied tennis shoes. One claw was hooked on his unlit socket, tugging and tugging and digging by his whole stance it seemed like some sort of coping mechanism of his. Not that you cared, you knew nothing of this monster but if you were going to go by the blood he couldn’t be good news.</p><p>The door was slowly swung open and- was that “Papyrus?” </p><p>The lanky skeleton perked up grinning, sharp and uneven teeth more appearant. “HUMAN I-“  He took a step forward and you spread open your wings further with a low growl leaking from your aching throat.</p><p>As much as he looked like Papyrus, it wasn’t him. It didnt matter how much he looked like your best friend, from his general figure, the clothes or his voice- your Papyrus had been turned to dust long ago. This monster didn’t even have wings- neither of them you realized. Still, you couldnt help yourself from softening up for this...not-papyrus. </p><p>Your wings dropped as you were no longer able to hold them up but you continued to glare at the two skeletons. “You aren’t Papyrus.” you stated more for yourself than them. </p><p>  The taller skeletpn’s grin faltered and his shoulders lowered slightly. “YOU ARE... SORT OF RIGHT, IM NOT YOUR PAPYRUS, BUT I AM CALLED CROOKS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER AXE -UM.” the voice was loud but held uncertainty and awkwardness as the skeleton fidgeted in spot.  There was a wave of uneasiness as the names slowly sunk in and you gave them a ‘stay-away-from-me’ look. To this Crooks shrunk timidly and let out a soft noise. The shorter skeleton growled and stepped in front, phalanges twitched at his side. </p><p>“look kid, i dont know what yer problem is but my bro saved yer life so he at least deserves some gratitude.” The voice was gravelly and chilling and you felt your fear rising the longer he was in the room.</p><p>“He...” your brows furrowed, gears in your brained worked at snail pace. “saved me?” You allowed yourself to remove your eyes from them to stare at the ground in a daze.  But this was only for a second and just as soon, you eyes went back to the shorter one...”Axe” “How else ya think ye got here?”</p><p>It was quiet as you took the time to look around. The room size was decent, an open window, there was a dresser, a shelf of figurines and a bed able to fit. Everything was in less than spectacular shape, wallpaper was tearing apart and stained, pain on the dresser was chipping and baring its underwood. Even the little figurines looked like some were missing limbs but it was clear whomever this belonged to tried their best to clean them up. </p><p>You werent complaining, you’d seen and lived in worse.  But that was the thing. You didnt understand where you were...there were two live monsters in front of you and as far as you could tell you didnt see any monster dust around or on them. The blood still unnerved you but things were different. </p><p>Then it clicked.</p><p>“He...He did it.” you laughed. The two monsters gave you odd looks, the papyrus lookalike asked for clarification and your hand cupped your cheeks, careful to not nick yourself with your mock talons. “He did it. He did it. He did it. Sans really did it.” </p><p>“HUMAN I DO NOT UNDERSTAND, WHAT DID HE DO..?” </p><p>Your laughter turned manic as your hands grasped your shoulders and squeezed hard enough to draw small beads of blood. </p><p>“HUMAN YOURE HURTING YOURSELF.” He tried to approach you and just like that you were another person. You swiped at him, talons dangerously close to touching him. </p><p>“STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!” you screeched menacingly. </p><p> </p><p>In a flash you were pinned to the bed. You flailed about,  cursing like no tomorrow but your wrists were locked into another’s grasp. A boney hand was gripping your throat, it tightened and tightened.</p><p>“this is it, say good night.” the red-orbed skeleton chuckled darkly, leaning in closer. His brother at the side begging him to stop and trying to pull him off of you but the short skeleton wouldnt budge.</p><p>Your efforts were pushed and finally you were able to free one arm, in slow motion your talons dragged across your attacker’s  cheek. Pained the skeleton backed off and you took this opportunity to slip out from him fully. You flung yourself through the window, not thinking about the consequences and spread your wings. </p><p> </p><p>You smacked into a branch with a groan and fell without grace. Hitting ground you let out a whimper but pushed yourself up and forced yourself to move. Anywhere and everywhere if you had to. Muscles screamed and burned but you ignored them for escape. You were willing to run until you fell down. </p><p>Forest, forest all there was was forest. Trees were in every direction all looking the same and you cried out in frustration.  You broke down, legs gave out and you sat in fetal position against a tree sobbing your misery out. Everything hurted. You felt confused. You called out for sans and each time you did it got more weak and pathetic. You cried until all you could do was sniffle and whimper.</p><p>It was getting dark and by now your face was puffy and reddish. The crappy sweatshirt and camo snow pants werent keeping you warm anymore and you hugged yourself stiffly. The wings clinging to your back felt strained and you silently wished you could fix them but all you could do was rock yourself to sleep. All to forget the pain for a few hours or more.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p>“Does It Hurt Brother?” crooked teeth clinked together. Silence lasted a good minute before Axe sighed and moved his face away from Crook’s carpals, muttering nonsense on the way. At last he muttered, “no.”</p><p>Crooks smiled at his brother and clapped both hands together. “GOOD! NOW I WILL GO AND FIND THE HUMAN AGAIN, I’M CERTAIN SHE WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO LAST THE NIGHT ALONE.” As Crook rose to his full height Axe narrowed his sockets.</p><p>“im comin with.”</p><p>Crooked stopped instantly and twiddled his gloved fingers together. “I DONT...THINK THAT’S A GOOD IDEA. I DONT WANT ANYONE TO GET HURT AGAIN.”  Axe opened his mouth to say something but Crook shook his head tucked a blanket under his arm. </p><p>“SANS I AM NOT A BABYBONES, AS MUCH AS I LOVE KNOWING YOU CARE ABOUT MY SAFETY I CANNOT HELP BUT FEEL THAT SHE WOULD REACT DISTASTEFULLY TO SEEING YOU SO SOON. I PROMISE I WILL BE ABLE TO HANDLE THIS.” </p><p>Ace stared at his brother hard. “i can...” his phalange twitched. “keep a distance.” Crook shook his head again. “I WILL BE JUST FINE. SUPPER IS ON THE STOVE.  I MAY BE GONE FOR THE ENTIRE NIGHT BUT I WILL MESSAGE-“ Crooks shook his phone in view.  “YOU EVERY HALF HOUR OR LESS.”</p><p>The perm grin faltered and Axe shrugged loosely. “fine” he gave in. Crook pulled his brother into a quick hug  and they said their temporary goodbyes.  </p><p>As the lanky skeleton stepped out the cabin he thought about you. He knew from the moment he saw you you were something special. Perhaps it was the wings, separating you from the regular human. Or maybe it was your aggression and drive to escape that caught him. </p><p>Sure any other human wouldve been scared out of their wits seeing two totally messed up skeletons and not only that but sitting in THEIR den. They probably wouldve thought they were a soon-to-be meal! Which they had stopped eating humans since arriving on the Surface but still!</p><p>But there was something else in your eyes. You’d SEEN things. You kept calling for Sans, and just Sans. Where was your Sans? What about your Papyrus? Did you not have one? </p><p>Crooks recalled the moment you gave him an unreadable stare and it felt like everything froze. And you said he wasnt Papyrus...which he was but clearly not yours so that meant you did have one!</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps came to a stop.</p><p>You did right?</p><p>Crook shoved his thought away for another time and went back to the task at hand, finding you. Feeling a buzzt against his arm Crooks flipped his phone out. It was of course his brother wanting to know how he was. A quick response was typed and sent.</p><p>The howl of a wolf made the papyrus’s SOUL flutter and he quickened his pace. Years surviving in the Underground heightened some of his senses, in this case seeing through the darkness. As he glanced around searching for a certain human with wings his sockets faintly glowed orange. </p><p>It was now pitch black outside, the trees were so dense even the moonlight couldnt dip past them. </p><p>It had been hours later when Crooks found you, a shivering mess huddled close to a tree. Your wings were bent at an odd angle that made Crooks cringe. Gently the skeleton placed a hand over your shoulder and your teeth chattered. </p><p>Carefully he wrung out the blanket and wrapped it around your body. After you were snuggly bundled up he lifted you up and held you like a baby. A sense of peace washed over as Crooks SOUL hummed lowly. It was almost a purr, tender enough to lull someone to sleep if they allowed it. </p><p>Heedfully Crooks shifted your small form on to one arm as he messaged his brother about coming back home. In your sleep you made tiny whimpers that made Crooks squeeze you ever so slightly.</p><p>Tucking the phone in his scarf Crooks shifted you back so he was holding you with both arms. There was a little jitter in his chest as he march back to the cabin. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was quiet, for well besides the sound of Axe scratching at his new scar as he was staring at something on his phone. </p><p>“Brother Do Not Pick At Your Wound.” Crooks softly scolded and Axe obeyed for a second. Stepping on a particularly creaky plank Crooks winced and checked your face for any sign of waking up. A short whimper but nothing more than that and Papyrus mentally exhaled. </p><p>“I’m Taking Her To My Bed, I Will Be Back Shortly.” and Axe nodded to him. As Crooks was ascending up the stairs he was able to feel the holes Axe was burning in him, knowing those eye lights never left him. </p><p>For a moment he stopped by one of the bedrooms, the door was open about a few inches and he was able to hear metal on metal. He hummed to himself. He would talk to Dusty after laying his human down. </p><p>Crooks smiled. </p><p>His human.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Argh, I said this chapter was going to be longer than the first. Sorry, I lied. It just seemed good to end it here. So I won’t make any promises but I’m going to try to pop out chapters at least twice or three times a month. </p><p>Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one! Drop a kudos if you’d like, it will be very much appreciated. And lastly, have a good night/day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Someone New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“so you want me to stay away from the human?”</p><p>Crooks nodded, fiddling his thumbs.</p><p> </p><p>“under the same roof i live?”</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>“even after they attacked Axe and nearly yourself?”</p><p>Dust was looking at Crooks with a bone brow lifted and his skull subconsciously tilted slightly. He wasnt at the cabin to witness anything that happened, and the fact all of the commotion happened in less than 24 hours made him feel funny. A sliver of his mind didnt quite believe it, even with a mark on axe’s face and more-than-the-usual food cooked up he’d yet to see this human. It was even less believable hearing that this “human” had wings. </p><p>“Brother He Isnt Lying....” the ghostly Papyrus, Phantom, told him. Dusty sighed, pinching the bridge of his (lack of) nose. </p><p>“if thats the case then when do you plan on telling vanilla you have a human in your room? What will you do when they escape and try to murder someone?”</p><p>Crooks chuckled hesitantly, “I HONESTLY DONT WANT TO TELL THE ORIGINAL SANS, WE HAVENT HAD GUEST IN SUCH A LONG TIME. I KNOW SHES A GOOD HUMAN-“</p><p>“she attacked your brother-“</p><p>“SHE WAS SCARED” A frown formed on Crook’s face, shifting his teeth in awkward angles. He made a distressed noise and looked away from Dusty. “I KNOW YOU DONT LIKE HUMANS, AND AFTER WHAT YOUVE BEEN TOLD YOU MAY WANT TO GET RID OF HER...BUT AT LEAST LET HER RECOVER. SHE IS IN A TERRIBLE STATE, SKIN AND BONES DARE I SAY.” he winced but puffed up his chest. </p><p>“AFTER SHE IS BETTER WE WILL DISCUSS THIS AGAIN, BUT UNTIL THEN NONE OF THE OTHERS SHALL KNOW SHE IS HERE.” Crooks turned, beady sockets locked onto Dusty’s, “AND THAT MEANS NO ONE WILL HURT HER EITHER.”</p><p>In the corner of his vision Dusty saw Phantom also watching his face, he waited. </p><p>A sigh and Dusty rolled his unmatched eye lights to Crooks, who was staring intently at him. “...i can’t make any promises of her not getting hurt but i wont be telling vanilla or his good-boy crew about the human.” <br/>Crooks brightened up and clasped his hands together. “THANK YOU DUSTY NOW PLEASE DON’T ENTER THE HUMAN’S ROOM I WANT HER TO GET COMFORTABLE WITH ME FIRST, SINCE IM THE NICEST, AND AFTER SHE IS SETTLED SHE WILL MEET AXE AND YOURSELF.”</p><p>Shifting weight onto one foot Dusty simply blinked and waved him off. “yeah, sure. i wont bother the human.” </p><p>“GOOD, IT IS GETTING LATE SO I WILL GO OFF TO BED NOW AND ILL TELL AXE YOUVE AGREED TO KEEP THE HUMAN SAFE.”</p><p>“mhm.” </p><p>The tall skeleton twisted his body towards the stairs, one hand on the wobbly railing. “GOOD NIGHT, I HOPE YOU SLEEP WELL TONIGHT.” and with that Crooks was leaving Dusty in the living room. </p><p>“What Will You Do Now...?”</p><p>An unexpected snort left the dust-covered skeleton </p><p>(honestly i have no idea why he hasnt washed his clothes after a year on the surface)</p><p>and he flashed a lazy grin at the floating skull.  Hands were shoved in his pockets and his phalanges clinked against the metal blade. “what do you think paps?”</p><p>Phantom shook his head disaprovingly and tilted his skull to peer in the direction Crooks left. “He Wouldn’t Be Very Happy...”</p><p>“you werent happy when you were getting murdered a million times over by your human either.” Dusty snapped back and paused. “better get them before they get us first.” he said ill-humored. </p><p>“find out if hes asleep.” dusty ordered as he switched the tv on, volume not high enough to disrupt sleep but enough to sound like he was entertaining himself with a movie if either of the brothers woke up. Phantom floated through the walls and when he came back he only nodded. That was all he needed. </p><p>The noises of the tv were drowned out as all he could hear was the thrumming of life coming from Crooks’s room. As he was making his way to the room more silent than a mouse the taste of iron sizzled on Dusty’s unstable magic and couldn’t help but lick his teeth. He was ready for blood to be spilt. </p><p>Finally he was at less than arms length from the door, his hand reached for the knob and it turned-</p><p>it did not budge. </p><p>Mentally he cursed and gave it another attempt, after no change he voiced his displeasure. “well fuck.” he muttered and Phantom floated besides him a mildly surprised expression on him.</p><p> “I Certainly Wasn’t Expecting That...” </p><p>Hand dropping to his side Dusty questioned his brother, “you think he did it to the window too?” The skull flipped upside down and nodded. Another curse.</p><p>“i guess we have no choice but to wait it out.” Dusty groaned quietly and turned away from the door. The ghost didnt say anything but followed after his brother down stairs. Plopping on the beaten up couch Dusty glared at the tv. </p><p>“what is this shit?”</p><p> </p><p> •••</p><p> </p><p>There was a scent of something familiar as you were slowly waking. It’s smelled...delectable. As you were opening your eyes you heard the door click and you snapped out of your trance.</p><p>With a newly found but minor headache you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and pushed the blankets off yourself. Eyes stopped at something smoking on the little dresser besides the bed. Shaky hands grasped the plate and a smile stretched across your face. Eggs, toast, hash browns...you haven’t had hot food in such a long time. </p><p>Taking your first bite it tingled on your tongue, sending shivers down your spine. Your stomach growled hungrily and you wasted no time to wolf everything down. It did burn but you refused to slow down just in case....</p><p>The plate clattered against the dresser’s surface. Quickly you gulped down the white substance in your cup. Your sleeve wiped over your mouth and you rubbed your slightly swollen tummy.</p><p>There was a knock on the door and you went into a defence stance, arms and claws ready in front of you and the feathers of your broken wings puffed up. </p><p>“i know you’re awake, come and open the door i have a little something for you.” skepticism shown in your face, not that the other person would be able to see. You heard the wood be tapped on and he continued to speak. “im not going to hurt you, just need to hand something over.”</p><p>Wordlessly you slipped off the bed and maneuvered your way to the door. There was a moment of silence before you grabbed the knob and rattled it. Nothing. You tried to twist it again and still, nothing. Confusion set in as you looked over the metal knob again. There wasn’t even a lock.</p><p>There was shifting on the other side and your muscles tensed up. He sighed. “at least i tried.” he laughed humorlessly. Now that you were able to hear this person much more clearly, he reminded you so much of someone...</p><p>You gasped. “Sans?” </p><p>There was a noise of puzzlement, then a chuckle. It still sounded so much like him. “not the one you’re thinking.”</p><p>You scrunched your brows and leaned back. “But youre...a Sans? There’s more here?” Hands were gently placed on wood and you leaned in. “Like bones and all?” </p><p>“yeah, bones and all. the idiot that belongs in this universe fucked with the machine and brought us alternates here, hence the odd names you’ve heard so far.”</p><p>“Axe and Crooks?” the other voice hummed.</p><p>“What’s yours?” you asked softly. There was a full minute of nothing then a barely audible exhale. “dusty, its dusty.”</p><p>The corners of your lips tipped upwards ever so slightly as you swirled the tip of your claw lightly on the door. So far you didn’t mind this interaction, you may of even liked it. Maybe it had more to do with the voice.</p><p>“Dusty,” you tested it on your tongue. It felt odd. “you said there were others, how many? Will I<br/>meet the original?”</p><p>“Im not sure how many more since leaving the cabin but theres orange asshole, blue idiot, edgy shortstack, edgy tall-bitch, goody creampuff and lastly our asshat landlord, vanilla.” Dusty chuckled and you heard his body slump against the door. Your brain fuzzed and then you grinned,</p><p> “Those arent their real names huh?”</p><p>“mm those are the names i remember.”</p><p>“They sound...interesting? You don’t seem to like them, do they live here?”</p><p>“nope, they have some place better. bigger too but any place feels small when you’re stuck with monsters you hate.”</p><p>“They must be awful.”</p><p>“worse than you think kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>A laugh was shared and content silence. Then you heard him lift off from the floor and you jumped up. <br/>“Wait! You’re leaving?” </p><p>“Crook’s going to be here soon.”</p><p>“Oh,” you sounded defeated. “Will you come back soon?”  He didnt say anything so you mustard up courage to say more. “I really liked talking to you...you remind me...” you pulled away shakily and nervously wrapped your arms around yourself. The longer the quiet went the more anxious you got, and guilt built up in your stomach. </p><p>“i’ll be back.” he finally said. Hope restored itself in your chest. Of course he would.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>You were startled awake by the door clicking open and revealed to be the lanky skeleton, Crooks. He was hunched over with a shy orange blush over his cheekbones. There was a twinge in your heart for a split second as you saw one of your best friends but you didnt let it affect you. On the outside at least. </p><p>He slowly approached you and you narrowed your eyes at him, talons clack together. Crooks didn’t SEEM like a threat, and you wanted so badly to let yourself go soft but you didn’t want to die. The dry blood couldn’t just be nothing. </p><p>“HELLO HUMAN! I SEE YOUVE EATEN THE FOOD IVE PREPARED FOR YOU- THAT IS GOOD! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE SOME MORE OF MY COOKING SO I BROUGHT CHICKEN SOUP, MADE FROM THE HAPPIEST CHICKEN AND WITH LOTS OF LOVE!” He gingerly set the bowl besides the empty platter and took away what you didnt need. </p><p>“I HOPE THIS ISNT TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO STOMACH HUMAN, IF THERE IS ANY LEFT OVER I WILL STORE IT FOR LATER. AND PLEASE GET COMFORTABLE, YOU ARE SAFE HERE- WHAT MY BROTHER DID YESTERDAY WAS NOT ACCEPTABLE AND HE WILL APOLOGIZE FOR HIS ACTIONS ONE DAY. “ Crooks tapped the tips of his covered fingers against ceramic and hunched over more, appearing smaller. </p><p>“I WILL SHOW YOU THE BATHROOM LATER AND FIND YOU SOME NEW CLOTHING. IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS PLEASE DONT BE AFRAID TO TELL ME, I AM HAPPY TO HELP A NEW FRIEND.” </p><p>You stared at him with light curiosity displayed, body forward and head tilted. There it was. A pinch of guilt settling at the bottom of your stomach again. </p><p>Before he could leave you called out to him once and he immediately turned to look at you, flabbergasted. “Thank you...” You were close to saying his name, but you couldnt. Regardless he grinned happily at you. “YOURE WELCOME HUMAN, IM HAPPY TO SEE YOU WARMING UP.” Genuine joy radiated off him even after he was gone and there was weight you didnt know you had lifted from your shoulders. </p><p>In a voice tangled between confusion, awe and sincerity you said it. </p><p>“Papyrus is happy.”</p><p> </p><p>And you weren’t wrong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im excited to write more of Dusty. I’m going to try to take this slow.</p><p>Also you guys arent going to be happy with your Sans’s...situation....you’ll find out what happened within a few chapters.</p><p> </p><p>(And i want to thank you guys for the 100+ kudos! Thats amazing)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Pleasant Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crooks led you out of your containment and gave you a mini tour of the house. Directly in front of the room you stayed in was Axe’s room, next to his was Dusty’s (which you were tempted to peek in)  and downstairs there was supposed to be a full bathroom and the laundry room.  Prior to coming out you were informed the other monsters were doing “out of house duties.” </p>
<p>Doubted it was a job, there was no way they were willingly paying for this run-down cabin. As Crooks was guiding you around you noticed the stained and chipped wall paper, some flooring creaked and missing completely. Not to mention there were holes in the ceiling! If that wasnt sad enough, they had a table standing on three legs. </p>
<p>There was a part of you that felt bad for these guys. You were still terrified of them but that didn’t mean they deserved to live in ruins! </p>
<p>“HUMAN ARE YOU OKAY?” </p>
<p>You blinked and shifted your gaze to Crooks, his brows were pressing center and his form bent over nearing your level. You hummed to the concerned skeleton gripping the sleeves of your shirt. </p>
<p>“GOOD, NOW FOLLOW ME I WILL TAKE YOU TO WHERE YOU CAN BATHE.” With pursed lips you did as you were told. </p>
<p>It didn’t surprise you to see tiles fallen off the walls and the lack of mirror on the medicine cabinet. There were a few toothbrushes sitting in a cup besides the sink you didn’t dare touch and sticky notes glued to where the mirror should’ve been. The room smelt like stale mold which you dully notes and peeked at the entity standing in the doorway. He was looking anywhere but you with fiddling thumbs and a strained grin. </p>
<p>You stared at him hard, watching every detail that made him... well, him. His teeth weren’t just uneven, but they had tiny cracks trained into them. When Crooks opened and closed his mouth those teeth were loose enough to move, shut mouth meant his teeth would be forced outwards. Areas around any exposed joint held a spiderweb of cracks where orange magic shown through, though abide weakly. There was something in Crook’s eye sockets that seem to always look down. </p>
<p>“O-OH! PARDON ME-“ You didn’t have time to react as Crooks zipped past you and lent down to twist the knobs. Water rushed out and he would push his still-gloved hands beneath while simultaneously adjusting the water temperature.</p>
<p>“I DIDN’T MEAN TO KEEP YOU WAITING, I SHOULD’VE KNOWN.”</p>
<p>He looked at you suddenly and you flinched. “It’s fine I should’ve...” you looked away. “said something.”</p>
<p> You felt him beam at you and he rose to his full height. “NO WORRIES, NOW YOU CAN WASH UP. WHILE YOU DO THAT I WILL GET CLOTHES FOR YOU.” Swiftly he moved past you, silent as before and he stopped in front of the door, hand on the rusty knob. “YOU MAY USE ANY OF THE SOAPS, IF YOU FIND ANY YOU LIKE I WILL MAKE SURE TO GET MORE OF THAT ONE.” </p>
<p>After that note he was gone, door was shut and exhaustion washed over you. The faucet was still running, a hand went down to test. The temperature was just right, if not a little hot. A bath plug was spotted on the side of the tub and you decided to take advantage of it. </p>
<p>Slowly you slipped off your tarnished wear. Starting with your talons, metal scraps were forced off your fingers and placed on the counter with a loud clink. Each article dropped with a plop and once you were bare you dipped your toes in the water. A shiver ripped through you.</p>
<p>Goosebumps covered your upper body as you got excited. It had been so long since you last had your bath, how could you not. Even as the waters turned murky that didn’t bring you down. </p>
<p>Peace was settling for you, despite the horrors you went through and being kept in a stranger’s house, this time to be alone, taking care of yourself...was doing something. It was something you weren’t allowed to do before but now? You smiled. </p>
<p>The water felt amazing. </p>
<p>As your muscles relaxed and your eyes shut itself, you hummed. You sang. You sang a happy song where you were worry-free and your mind was sitting on a cloud. Nothing could ruin the mood. </p>
<p>Wings stretches before you, feathers fluffed up  as you gently brushed them. You would cup water and pour it over your delicate limps as you cleaned out the unwanted from them. Tiny feathers would fall away and be floating over the top of the water. </p>
<p>Your mouth twitched as you grabbed a random bottle of soap. A brief read told you it was shampoo and you squirted it into your palms. It went through your hair and feathers and mid wash you were overwhelmed with the scent of fruits. Too bad you couldn’t pinpoint the names just off the smell alone. </p>
<p>You don’t know how long you were sitting in the bath, but it was long enough for your skin to prune up and for Crooks to drop clothes in without you noticing. Dirty water was drained and you grabbed the nearest towel, patting yourself dry. </p>
<p>As you held the new clothing in front of you the cheer in you faltered. It was a navy blue turtleneck with a hole in the back. A thumb caressed the thick fabric and you shook as you brought it close. Your eyes shut tight as your breath hitched and chest compressed.</p>
<p>Why did it hurt so much? Just to see that color?</p>
<p>Who were you kidding, you knew. </p>
<p>You pressed your nose into the shirt and scowled, it smelled nothing like him. It smelt like old cardboard and dust. It smelt like empty rooms and gloom. Like chipped dolls. </p>
<p>Huffing you slipped yourself through it. It didnt fit you right but was warm and kept you from walking around in crusty clothes, or being naked. The next piece you were given was a pair of black and white sweats. That was pulled on without much thought other than you liked how deep the pockets were. </p>
<p>Once your talons were in their rightful places again you left the bathroom. Crooks was pacing in the main room and when you were in view he stopped. “I AM HAPPY TO SEE YOU LOOKING REFRESHED, BUT I MUST APOLOGIZE FOR MY FLIMSY HANDY WORK IN THE BACK. MY BROTHER IS MUCH BETTER AT SEWING THAN ME,” he wrapped his arms in front of his chest. “I ASKED HIM FOR HELP BUT HE REFUSED.” </p>
<p>A pleasant smile was flashed at the giant. “It is fine, thank you.” you murmured softly, squeezing parts of the sleeves in your grasp. It was heartwarming to hear that he had done the work himself, even that your wings were considered was enough to make yourself soft. </p>
<p>“YOURE WELCOME HUMAN, IM GLAD TO HEAR ITS NOT BOTHERING YOU. ANYHOW, YOU MUST BE HUNGRY! WHILE YOU WERE BUSY I PREPARED SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR YOU.”</p>
<p>Slightly you perked up. “What is it?” You questioned smoothly as Crooks bounded to the kitchen in quick strides.</p>
<p>“MY FABULOUS SPAGHETTI OF COURSE!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•••</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chip,</p>
<p>Chip,</p>
<p>Chip away. </p>
<p>“How Long Will You Do This For...?” </p>
<p>Dusty stuck out a cyan tinted tongue, still occupied. Pressing the blade into the wood and gliding it over precisely. </p>
<p>“until i lose my hands maybe.”</p>
<p>A slow head shake was Phantom’s only response as he floated away to look at something beyond the trees. Dusty continued to chip away at the wood in his hands, the shavings collecting at his feet. </p>
<p>Finishing some sharp points Dusty blew away any dust. With a wide grin Dusty held it towards his ghostly brother. “how does it look?”</p>
<p>“Gyftrot Doesn’t Like To Be Decorated...” Phantom stated plainly. Dusty shrugged at this and his expression grew smug. For a split second his eye lights landed one his dust covered sleeve.</p>
<p>“he doesn’t seem to care.”</p>
<p>“...” </p>
<p>“Will It Stand...?”</p>
<p>“we’ll have to see when we get back to the cabin.”</p>
<p>Dusty shoved the mini elk monster in his pocket and kicked himself off the tree. Wandering the woods with knife in hand, Dusty chatted idly with Phantom. At times the ghost would disappear from sight only to reappear elsewhere seconds later. It was mid conversation when they heard an animal shriek nearby. </p>
<p>They followed the source in no rush to then find a young wolf caught in a trap. It cried out in pain and tried to pull away from the metal jaws that were snapped around it’s leg. </p>
<p>“thought they didn’t lay traps on this side?” Dusty held mild confusion in his expression as he flipped his knife in the air. The Papyrus turned sideways.</p>
<p>“Perhaps They Forgot To Remove This One...”</p>
<p>“perhaps.” Dusty repeated after his brother mindlessly as he kneeled down by the canine, grabbing it suddenly by the back of its neck. The wolf yelped and tried to defend itself but it was in vain. He gripped the wolf so the more vulnerable part of the neck was exposed and knife was raised head level. </p>
<p>“this won’t hurt for too long.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dusty whistled, wolf corpse was slung on his shoulder as he was walking through the forest. It had gone oddly quiet, not that birds sang in this area but there wasn’t even a peep from a bug. </p>
<p>“whats on your mind paps?” </p>
<p>Said ghost glanced over and floated close. “I Feel Like Something Isn’t Right...” With a hand Dusty urged him to go on. “When Classic-“</p>
<p>“vanilla.” was cut in sharply and Phontom blinked.</p>
<p>“When He Finds The Human, What Do You Think He Will Do With Her...?” A light shrug was given and Dusty shifted the body on his shoulders.</p>
<p>“if she’s dead, might bury her, if not then settle her in with the rest of the humans.” </p>
<p>Brows furrowed as the ghost squinted. “I Cannot Imagine The Second Going Well As The Human Has Wings...”</p>
<p>“oh yeah, right, wings.” Dusty resisted the urge to roll his eye lights. He still didn’t believe you had wings, that was just too weird. True there were other, more concerning things that existed like himself but never had he heard a human with features of another species. </p>
<p>“we wont have to worry about that if i can just get crooks to trust me enough to let me in. all i have to do is give her a quick swipe and we could go back to the usual routine.”</p>
<p>Nothing was said and the two went on forth, seeing the cabin in a distance. Axe was being supported by a wall as his sockets were closed but Dusty knew damn well the monster wasnt sleeping. For no reason other than the fun of it Dusty aimed and flung his knife for Axe’s skull. In a flash the knife was embedded in the soil across him, axe in...well, Axe’s grasp. A halfhearted glare was sent Dusty’s way.</p>
<p>“whoops.” he said without sorry in his voice as he picked up his knife again. “so any news?” </p>
<p>A red eye light rolled towards the animal corpse then Dusty’s own sockets, Axe shook his head and glanced towards the front door. “she was in the bathroom for...awhile...” A hand wandered up to hover over an unlit socket, bones twitched. “and...” He dug a phalange in the hole and picked from the inside. “paps gave her food.”</p>
<p>“is she still walking about?” Dusty asked, twirling his knife around. Another head shake and the socket was left alone from abuse for now. Humming Dusty swung open the door and was greeted by the smell of spaghetti and...coconut? The wolf was dropped near the door for later use. </p>
<p>In the corner of his socket Dusty saw his brother float to the second floor. Probably to watch the human. Axe went ahead and sat himself at the table.</p>
<p>“BROTHER, DUSTY! DID YOU TWO ENJOY YOURSELVES?” Crooks peeked over to them, pink apron hung from his form. </p>
<p>“what are you...doing?” was asked slowly by Axe, already ignoring the question. He must’ve forgotten already, Dusty assumed. </p>
<p>“OH! IM BAKING OF COURSE! I THOUGHT EVERYONE DESERVED A TREAT SINCE THE DAY WENT SO WELL!” Crooks squealed gleefully as dough spattered on the floor from him swinging his spoon too roughly. All three skeletons’ eye lights locked onto the small pile of cookie batter, for what seemed like forever neither monsters said a thing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should We Let Penny Or Clover Eat It This Time?”</p>
<p>“i think penny could use some...sugar.”</p>
<p>“I Shall Go Get her.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are going too well...</p>
<p>Also while I was writing I realized ive yet to read a fanfic where we know how gyftrot was doing post-pacifist route. Does he move into the surface forest? Stay in the underground? Does he have little baby gyftrots? Who knows because im not writing about him either. </p>
<p>On another note, should I leave my chapters with a cliffhanger? Make you guys worry for a character or two’s life or sanity? :^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Monster Who Cares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: self-harm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was later in the night Crooks returned to your room. Panting heavily with tear stained cheeks, your hands were pressed against the glass of the window. When he first saw you his heart broke seeing the longing in your eyes. You looked so fragile.</p><p>If Crooks could help it, he wanted to see you happier. It didn’t matter if it was just short distractions, he was willing to do almost anything for you. Before he could do one of those fake coughs meant to grab someone’s attention it came out strangle and hasty, completely on accident.</p><p>You jumped back, nearly falling on your way. Wide eyes locked onto Crooks and instantly guilt pooled in the poor monster. </p><p>“MY APOLOGIES! I DIDNT MEAN TO STARTLE YOU HUMAN.” he started quickly as your brows narrowed ever so slightly. “I BROUGHT TREATS, THEYRE COOKIES.” </p><p>At the sounds of food you brightened up, back straightened and wings folded neatly behind you. Taking this as a positive sign Crooks walked over you and offered the goods. Crooks kept his sockets on you as you chowed down everything on the plate in a matter of seconds. </p><p>Seeing you finish all you were given made Crooks giddy. He let out a squeal and you  froze up for a moment before easing up again. Quickly he apologized after that. “IM JUST SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU EATING EVERYTHING, I HONESTLY WOULD HAVE BEEN CONCERNED IF YOU DIDNT.”</p><p>A light smile played in your lips and you told him it was okay. After all how could you dislike such a sweetheart like him? For the remainder of the night Crooks sat across from you on the floor, telling you his adventures on the surface as he kept a comfortable distance between you two. He started with his earliest memories and did his best despite the gaps. Sometimes he made something up hoping it would peak your interest but you never said anything. Still, Crooks didn’t let it get to him, you were just scared.</p><p>For the while peace fell upon you two, he never did anything that brought you on edge and Crooks was proud of himself. The night went by pleasantly and after you were deep asleep the skeleton left the room, resting with a smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Crook woke up early to start cooking.  Today it was an omelette with some milk on the side. After setting up the plate neatly with the delicious food looking like a flower, Crooks just knew you wouldn’t turn it down! It was a magnificent piece of work and he was jittering as your pleased expression popped into his head. </p><p>The Papyrus was light on his feet as he approached your door, only stopping a foot away when he heard sounds on the other side. Sounds...like a bird?<br/>
But purr-y?</p><p>Subconsciously he leaned forward to hear better and suddenly it stopped, and a sigh. Noting what he had heard he pushed the door open and saw that you were sitting by the window. The window was closed of course, you couldn’t open it but you sat by it nonetheless. You had a palm on the glass as you looked back at him, a twinge of sadness melody in your eyes. </p><p>“YOURE AWAKE! I HAVE BROUGHT FOOD FOR YOU HUMAN, I HOPE YOURE HUNGRY.” Edging over until he was a comfortable distance from you, both you and Crooks sat on the floor. </p><p>The plate was given to you and like the last time, you finished it up in no time. A discontent noise left Crook’s nonexistent throat and reached for your shoulder but stopped before he could touch you. “YOU SHOULDN’T EAT SO HASTELY, YOU COULD CHOKE.” the skeleton voiced worriedly. You didn’t respond to him and instead pushed your spotless plate in front of his hands. </p><p>Pointing to the window your head tilted slightly. “Can I?” Crook’s sight followed your pointed finger and an uneasiness settled in his SOUL when he saw the thick fog that swallowed all the trees. He couldn’t count more than three trees before all else turned white. Crooks squeezed  his arm soothingly but shook his skull, “SORRY HUMAN, ITS TOO HARD TO SEE. BUT PERHAPS WHEN ITS CLEAR YOU MAY GO OUTSIDE.” You visibly faltered and you gave him a dead stare, making the Papyrus shrink back and fiddle with his tattered red scarf. </p><p>Then suddenly your whole demeanor changed, as if you werent bordering a glower a second ago. </p><p>“Thats okay.” you finally said, flashing him a grin and instantly Crooks felt better. “Can I leave the room?”</p><p>Once again Crooks was feeling icky. “No, Not Today. Sans And Dusty Will Be Here- BUT I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO GET, JUST A MOMENT.” Quickly Crooks collected your dished and dashed out the room, making sure the door closed behind him and he put said dishes in the sink. The next place he went to was Axe’s room which he shared temporary, and grabbed the wooden figurine sitting on the nightstand. </p><p>The was something squeaking in the background and Crooks dully noted that he would have to drop some mouse traps. </p><p> </p><p>Toy in hand Crook found himself once again pushing the door open, but what he didnt expect was to see you so close. You jumped back with wings raised behind you, your digits spread. For a second he thought you were going to actually attack him. </p><p>“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” It came out fast and higher than his usual tone. </p><p>Claws closed and you stepped away with your head slightly lower. “Sorry.” you muttered then perked up. “What did you get?” In an instant he brightened up and held the object between you two. </p><p>“ITS A GYFTROT, DUSTY MADE IT FOR ME. HES REALLY GOOD AT CARVING THINGS SO WHEN HES BORED HE MAKES- THESE!” Crooks flung open the top drawer and it was filled with little wooden figurines. </p><p>Slowly you picked one up, it was Monster Kid. Your thumb brushed over his bare back as you exhaled sadly.  When you gently squeezed the Mk toy and pressed it to your chest Crooks felt a needle stab at his SOUL. You looked so sad.</p><p>The skeleton grin on his face became strained as he didn’t know what to do next. If he said the wrong thing you might hurt yourself! And he certainly didnt want that to happen. His healing abilities were rocky and his magic has been depleted since he last heale-</p><p>“Why do you keep them in there?” </p><p>Blinked out of his stupor his face curved towards you slightly. Furrowed brows your eyes darted to the floor, you glared at it as if it was your worst enemy.</p><p>“Where I’m from... there was a time where monsters were locked in cages. Well, monsters and their apologists. They were hurt in so many ways, some died from broken hearts. And that was before....” You sighed, a hand did a weak gesture and you crossed your arms. He heard your teeth clank together as you gritted them.</p><p>“I hope we don’t go through that again.” Crooks shivered at the hint of hate in your words. Your eyes locked onto the window and he gripped his hands together. </p><p>“I AM SORRY HUMAN, IM AT A LOSS FOR WORDS- B-BUT ILL GET OUR LITTLE WOODEN FRIENDS OUT FROM THE DEPTS OF THE DRAWERS!” A heroic pose was struck but seconds later the confidence  faltered and he hunched over with trembling forelimbs. Teeth grind against each other earning bone chilling creaks. </p><p>Once again he was apologizing, “Sorry, That Was Childish Of Me.” and he laughed nervously. God he looked terrifying and he was afraid to see you on the verge of bolting so he refused to look at you. Instead he found the dirt embedded into the messed up flooring to be the most interesting thing in the world.</p><p>Two little feet came into view and Crooks had to look up to meet your face, you were standing in front of him with wide curious eyes. Then your face scrunched somewhat, confused. Conflicted.</p><p>You shook your head and switched your attention to something behind Crooks. Without looking at him you spoke up.</p><p>“You remind me a lot of my Papyrus...loud, optimistic, so sweet...you even look just like him. Just without his proud wings and youve definitely been through shit.”</p><p>Before Crooks could help himself- “What Happened To Him?” Immediately he mentally slapped himself and was about to backtrack.</p><p>“He’s in a good place laughing with all our friends.” There was tiniest smile as you held a far-away look. It was gone only a moment later. “He was one of the first to go... walked into a trap and before we knew it he was just a pile of dust in an alley.”</p><p>A deep exhale left you and you trembled as tears started to well up in your eyes. “Where’s Sans, please tell me where Sans is. He should be here with me.” Your talons were starting to dig into your own flesh and your legs gave out, Crooks was quick enough to catch you before you hit the ground.</p><p>“Where is he? Just tell me where he is. Let me go to him. Please- he said he’d be with me- HE SAID HE’D BE WITH ME!” You sobbed heavily as you clung to Crooks, tearing his fabric in the process. But he only hugged you tighter. </p><p>As you were locked into his arms he rubbed you gently, brushing against your feathers even more so. Your cries were unruly and clear and Crooks knew the others of the house heard you. Likely you would also be heard outside the house.</p><p>A shot of hesitance before Crooks curled inwards, pressing the bottom of his mandible to the crown of your head. You laid over his crossed legs. He shushed you softly and hummed to you like a baby, for a while your cries were audible. Slowly it died down until you were only sniffling. </p><p>“Please let me be with Sans.” </p><p>The whimper made Crooks squeeze you tighter. A large hand urged your head to hard chest and raked itself through your hair. Crooks sensed your muscles lose their tenseness and you went completely limp against him. </p><p>Carefully he leaned away to get a look at you. Light puffs of air strayed from your mouth and your eye lashes fluttered. His SOUL felt sore seeing how tear-stained and red you were. A thumb wiped away the blues as his SOUL hummed to comfort another. His own SOUL’s song was rough for a monster but it seemed enough, your eyes shut.</p><p>Crooks didnt move for a while, spending the time to watch you rest. His excuse was to make sure you were at peace, safe, when he was really admiring the softness of you. From hair, to skin, to feathers as he watched him slip beneath his feathers. All of it was so beautiful. </p><p>You were held with care as he shifted you back on to your bed and pulled the blanket over your form. Gingerly he pecked his teeth to the back of your head and left then room. You were going to be okay, you just needed some love and some sleep. </p><p>And Crooks had more than plenty to give. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dinner of stew was just finished as Crooks was setting up the bowls. A few scoops went to everyone and anyone who wanted more would be able grab their extra serving from the pot. </p><p>Crooks had one bowl in his hand as he was going up the stairs, he stopped when he heard voices. He peeked around the corner and saw Dusty sitting on the far end of the hall. It wasn’t odd to find Dusty talking to himself but this was different, it wasn’t just his voice. Something, something familiar...</p><p>Finally it clicked, he was talking to you! The walls muffled your voice so much it was hard to tell. </p><p> </p><p>“oh yeah? i am a “sans” after all it makes sense we would sound the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“didn’t think about that huh, axe does sound a bit rough heh.”</p><p> </p><p>“hes not that scary, sure a bit rough around the edges”</p><p>- Crooks forced himself to suppress the groan.</p><p>“but he’s a real softy when he likes you.”</p><p>“Nope.” Dusty chuckled.</p><p>Crooks took a step down and contemplated. He decided that he would let you and Dusty continue conversing, you would be fine. With that he returned to the kitchen to rummage through the fridge.</p><p>***</p><p>The next day Crooks walked in the room expecting it to be just like the previous ones. Maybe even better. Instead he walked in on you ripping your feathers. From the roots your wings were being stripped away. You sat with dead eyes and seemed to idly pluck as if it didn’t hurt at all. </p><p>Panic built up in Crooks and he rushed to your side, pulling your hands away from the damaged limbs. You screached and flapped your messed up wings. They smacked him harshly but that was the least of his concerns.</p><p>“HUMAN PLEASE STOP, YOURE HURTING YOURSELF!” </p><p>Your eyes were squeezed shut as you clawed at the skeleton’s chest, ruining his dirty mock armour. Screams continued to drawl out and pain churned in Crook’s chest. His sockets closed as he pressed you into him. Your wings still smacked around roughly so that the flimsy feathers fell on their own, until Crooks pulled them close too- despite the piece of him which protested. </p><p>He didn’t want to hurt you. </p><p>Pain bursted on his clavicle and he winced. Hot breath fell over his upper ribs as your energy dropped. You were still hyperventilating when he moved a hand to your head, caressing it with such care as if you were a small flower.</p><p>He hushed you.</p><p>“Youre Okay Human, Just Breathe.”</p><p>“In...”</p><p> </p><p>“And Out...”</p><p>“You Are Safe Here- Nothing Will Hurt You Or Take You Away.” In a calm but loving voice Crooks kept reassuring you of your safety. His SOUL purred as he spoke and stroked you soothingly. </p><p>After you felt limp against him and your breathing was leveled out, he figured you’d fallen asleep. He didn’t move, rather shifted you to curl up more comfortably in his lap. Carefully he wiped away the sweat and tears with his glove and moved your hair to the side- out of your face.  A deep exhale left you as you curled up closer, rubbing your cheek on his scarf. </p><p>Grinning meekly with a baby blush on his cheek bones he pressed a skeleton kiss on your forehead. A glance was landed towards the fallen feathers. It was no more than a second but it pained him how much you’d lost. His gloved fingers brushed over your wings, some patches of fluff and bent flight feathers, and then his touched the skin and bone. You twitched in your sleep.</p><p>Warm magic surrounded his palms as he healed you. It was light work but considering how poor his magic was it was the safest he could do. You could sleep more comfortably this way. It made him happy he could at least do that for you and his sockets slowly drifted shut. For today he’ll let himself take a nap. </p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Axe was chilling on the couch, skipping through channels meeting mostly static and nothing interesting. He stopped on a black screen. </p><p>He heard the screaming from upstairs. He felt your SOUL calling. He used to be numb to the pain, but now that everything was so different to before, he could feel it. He almost wanted to go up to your door. </p><p> </p><p>But just because he could feel it that didn’t mean he was going to help you, and even his brother knew that. </p><p>Sometimes Axe hungered for human flesh, it had become rooted into him now. Being a human butcher.<br/>
A monster. </p><p>And he wasn’t going to lie, since you came into his life his urges were more and more tempting. He could imagine the day- he’d snap. He walk up to that stupid little door with his long time friend. He’d open it and find you sleeping so peacefully. Maybe you’d wake up and oh- the fear in your eyes would be so delectable. He would chop you into so many pieces you wouldn’t even be recognized as human.</p><p>The cannibal was so lost in thought he didnt hear the pitter patter off slippers outside the front door. Knocking from the door pulled him into reality and for a split moment he watched in the direction dumbfounded.</p><p>As silent as ever he stalked towards the front, his axe was handled skillfully in one fist. The door swung open and Axe glared at the newcomer. </p><p>The familiar blue of the hoodie was enough to make his eyes bleed- despite not having eyes and the stain of ketchup just below the chin seemed to mock him. The stocky skeleton had his mitten covered hands tucked in the pocket of his black and white shorts. Behind his counterpart was a taller being, wearing a similar attire but long and bright orange hoodie and the shorts were only black.</p><p>Not another glance and Axe attempted to shut the door. He didnt want to deal with this.</p><p>The door was halted midway, Axe let out a low growl. The other skeleton sighed as his eye lights dared to stare into Axe’s own. The air around them suddenly grew intense.</p><p>“we need to talk.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so sorry guys, i've actually had this ready for awhile but because of how the chapter was structured i worried you didnt like it too much and was too offputting. So I made the second chappie to go with it! </p><p>Warning for the next chapter, its going to be a little depressing- the second half if it more so.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nightmares, Dreams The Same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the second half of this chapter there will be description of torture and death! While they arent flashbacks they do relate to our dear reader’s unfortunate universe. </p><p>Please take care lovelies!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“spit it.” Axe was tapping his foot anxiously and glaring at Vanilla. When Vanilla forced himself into their home he immediantly began to look around. Even after Vanilla stepped in, the axe murderer took note that Stretch’s eye lights (or lack of) still lingered around the room, it was clear they were searching for something. </p><p>Maybe even someone.</p><p>“a few days ago the machine started up again and pulled more alternates. we only found one and we are looking for the other brother. we just needed to check in with you guys for any strange activity around the forest- or  if you have him.” Vanilla informed with a hint of tiredness in his speech. </p><p>“so vague, we are alternates of each other you can drop some names.” Eye lights went to the figure behind Stretch and Vanilla. Arms crossed and weight supported by the door behind him stood Dusty. Half of his face was overshadowed by his up-pulled hood which made his lights seem brighter. </p><p>“who are you looking for? a sans? a papyrus? a fusion of the two?” he snickered to himself, silently pushing himself off the door. </p><p>Vanilla slightly narrowed his sockets on Dusty. “looking for a papyrus, if im correct he should have wings on his back and some tail feathers. covered in grime and possibly wounded. that’s what this sans looks like anyways.”</p><p>Dusty’s grin went lopsided.</p><p>“wings you say?” This was more muttered to himself than the others. “you couldnt ask him yourself? or better yet let him find and bring him to you?” </p><p>“he hasnt spoken since we found him and hes given no indication where his papryus is. instead he attacked and fought us so he had to be detained-“</p><p>“-like an animal.” Dusty quickly cut in with disgust clear on his face. Both Stretch and Vanilla glared at him.</p><p>“for everyone’s safety.” Vanilla completed, hiking up his shoulders. “safety.”</p><p>Laughter erupted from Dusty and even earned a chuckle from Axe whose eye light dilated to a saucer. “safety, that’s your excuse? i never thought my original would literally cage someone and i know damn well our new alternate doesnt have a whole forest to roam.” </p><p>In a snap Dusty had teleported himself onto the arm of the couch, a knee to his chest and the other foot sat on the cushion. </p><p>“Enough about the new sans.” Stretch finally said irritatedly. “We didnt come to talk about him. Where’s Crooks, we’ll ask him what he knows if anything.” No second was wasted, Axe stepped in front of them, axe in hand and effectively blocking the stairways. </p><p>“he’s resting... stay away from him.” Axe held a challenging glower at Vanilla, whom was the closest to him. Vanilla stood, sight locked into the other monster. </p><p>“Tch, we arent here to play games. Just a few questions and we’ll be gone.” As time went on Stretched seemed more and more ticked off and tension was building in the room. Vanilla stared blankly into Axe and it stayed that way for a moment, no words but the air was charged.</p><p>Dusty watched with a dark grin perked on his face, blade dancing at his fingertips. As soon as Vanilla whipped his hand from his pocket as high pitch voice interrupted.</p><p>“ClASSIC! STRETCH! THE VISIT IS SO SUDDEN, WHAT CAN WE DO FOR YOU?”</p><p>All attention went to the monster standing at the toppest of the stairs. He looked completely oblivious as he practically pranced down to meet face to face with the boys.</p><p>Crooks who stood well over Stretch by at least a foot, haunched over slightly to meet his level better. He smiled sweetly with his gloved fingers intertwined before him. To this gesture Stretched lightly scoffed earning a deadly glare from the other horror brother.</p><p>“we found a new sans and we’ve been wondering if you possibly knew where his papyrus could be, or something else relating to his universe. from what we’ve gathered they should take similar form as the rest of us but with more... animalistic tendencies.” Vanilla put in, breaking his eye contact with Axe to look at Crook’s tiny beaded ones.</p><p>The smile on Crook’s face twitched until he finally allowed it to fall.</p><p>“WHAT DOES THIS SANS LOOK LIKE? Where Is He?”</p><p>The expression Vanilla made looked like he was refraining from scowling, his stare was hard and his cheekbones rose for a second. </p><p>“he looks like me, but a black coat and large black functioning wings on his back. and he is fine.” </p><p>When Crooks was quiet, he was quiet for too long. The moment he opened his maws Stretch grew bold and took a step forth. “Answer the damn question-“ he growled but was cut  off when an axe was swung at him, only barely missing by an inch. Thankfully for Stretch, he teleported in time.</p><p>Eye lights when to the dangerous skeleton, his one eye light ablazed. </p><p>“do it again... i wont miss.”</p><p>Axe would admit, Stretch wasnt always terrible. When the swap Papyrus came to check up other times the least he would do was shut up and keep himself from starting fights- but with this newfound hostility towards him and his brother his patience was wearing loose.</p><p>Threatening the lodge boys was possibly one of his dumber ideas but he wasn’t going to get down and roll over if his brother got hurt.  </p><p>“B-BROTHER I AM OKAY! STRETCH IS JUST A LITTLE UPSET.” A hand was placed on Axe’s shoulder causing him to ease a bit, but still weary. Axe noticed Vanilla’s small eye lights blinked between him and his brother, it was like he was studying them the entire time. Reading back he did seem more stoic than usual as well...</p><p>“I AM SO SORRY FRIENDS, I HAVENT SEEN ANYTHING ODD AROUND BUT I WILL KEEP A LOOK OUT!” For the first time Axe sensed something different in his brother. Besides the blatant lie, there was a certain twinkle in his eye sockets. And not to mention the grip on his shoulder tightened as the word “friends” spilt out of his mouth. Any other signs went amiss and the other two seemed to buy the facade- or whatever it was with Crooks.</p><p>“BUT PLEASE BRING THE NEW SANS OVER SOON, I WOULD LOVE TO MAKE A NEW FRIEND!”</p><p>A glint of distrust in their sockets didn’t go unnoticed as they turned towards the door. Their exit was over dramatic as Vanilla, the last to go, stood in the door way with a mitten on the frame. It was too quiet, one could hear a chip of paint crack off its wood or the buzzing of a bug.</p><p>“if you find anything call us immediately, they pose a threat to our lives and possibly monsters as a race.”</p><p>With a strained smile Crooks spoke in his cheery voice and said his goodbyes to the lodge boys. If anything else was exchanged Axe wasn’t paying attention, his eye light drifted to the stairs. </p><p>You were standing, albeit unsteady and with mostly shut tired puffy eyes. Your face seemed different from when he last saw you, maybe more red. From what he could tell your eyes were locked onto the axe weighted in his hands. You didn’t say anything until Crooks was in your field of vision.</p><p>“I heard his name.” Your words were slurred and volume dropped in the second half of your sentence, you hand rose to rub your eyes. The faintest sigh came from Crooks as he moved between his brother and you, his arms out as he ushered you back to bed. </p><p>“Hush Come You Just Need Some Rest. You Shouldn’t Be Out Here Dear Human.” His hands were on your shoulders as he disappeared with you down the hall. </p><p>It was ridicules to think they could hide you from the lodge boys forever, Axe knew. Even Dusty had to know. Speaking of- Axe’s gaze went to the empty couch arm. Where ever he was, Axe silently hoped he was thinking of what to do with you. </p><p>Hoping that...he’d kill you. </p><p>When the voices were gone Axe went up, halting by Dusty’s door for any sign of life in there. Then he continued his way, into his room to sleep the night off. </p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Sleep was a difficulty for you, flashbacks and your fears haunted you. No matter how tight you shut your eyes or the number of twists and turns, you’re brought back to memories and what-ifs.</p><p>Who enjoyed your torment? </p><p>It was sickening watching your best friends turning to dust before your eyes yet you couldn’t vomit- the bile just wouldn’t come out. You watched holes appear on their bodies and their smiles vanish, turning into something they’re not. They didn’t deserve to die like this and yet you couldn’t look away, your head was pounding. Your skin felt like it was boiling as tears ran like waterfalls. </p><p>When you looked down, metal cuffs were snapped around your dirtied wrists and you tried to shake it off, slammed it against the white brick walls that surrounded you, anything to get them off but to no avail. </p><p>Your breathing was aggressive yet you still felt like you weren’t getting any oxygen at all. Heavy weight sat on your back but that was all it was, just weight.  </p><p>Then there was a table in front of you and youre strapped to a metal chair, still in the same cursed white room.  You cried at the sight in front of you, feeling your SOUL lose any and all little HOPE. </p><p>A pile of black feathers rested on a familiar coat you knew too well, but the worst was the dust leading up to you only stopping a foot away. There lied his own cuffs, dusty and tainted with death. You screamed, louder and louder until your throat was tied into a knot and you were somewhere new. </p><p>Youre locked into a cage, body covered in untreated gashes and bruises but when the spotlight turned on your heart sank. Poor Papyrus was kneeling with his hand tied behind. His wings and tail had been completely stripped, leaving marked and brittle bones. A wail left you went you saw a faceless someone come out of the shadows with branch snippers in hands. Their undershirt was long, pants baggy and the bottom was tucked in their boots. A cooking apron was over their front giving you a deeper queasy feeling. The blades were pushed open earning a rattle and squeal.</p><p> No, no, no you did want to watch but your hair was suddenly grabbed and pulled through the bars, forcing you closer. </p><p>One by one Papyrus’s thin ribs were placed between the blades of the scissors and</p><p>SNIP</p><p>SNIP</p><p>SNIP</p><p>You were the only one who cared about his muffled cries but you couldn’t d o  a n y t h i n g.  You screamed for the human to stop, you begged, you threatened. Dust fell in patches and covered the already blood-stained and crack floor. The torture went on for what felt like hours until the dull coated blades were hugging his cervical. </p><p>Orange tears ran down his face but they didn’t glow, nothing did. The light in his eyes had complelty gone and his SOUL was cracked and grey, and exposed. He had lost hope.</p><p>You closed your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“heya dovey.” Sans sent you a wink and you blushed yet confused, but the words tumbled out before you could think.</p><p>“Sans don’t be like that.” Your cheeks tightened and you snickered. The skeleton rose, not a blemish touched him and genuine happiness radiated off him.</p><p>“i don’t know what youre talkin about.” he retorted with a playful shrug and grabbed your hand, pulling you up. You shook your head smiling and let him lead you off.<br/>“i want to show you something beautiful, you’ll like it.” Sans assured squeezing your palm. </p><p>“How can you tell me I’ll like it when I havent seen it yet.” you challenged. Jet black wings spread out before you and thats all it took for him be gone. Your own wings expanded and soon you too were in the pretty blue sky.</p><p>Both of you landed by a lake, one that glistened incredibly and the view was definitely an eye catcher. “Wow...” you mumble awestruck but Sans took your hand once again, taking you to the edge by the water and sitting. “look” he told you as you seated yourself besides him.</p><p>He was staring at something in the water and you peered into it, looking for something shiny- or maybe a fish but you find nothing special. Its just water and the darkness below.</p><p>“Sans I don’t see anything.” you leaned in squinting.</p><p>“look closer.”</p><p>You glanced at him with an odd look, he flashed a grin before you turned your head back down. Slowly you inched forward and closer to the water.</p><p>Maybe it was the depth he found cool? But he did say it was something beautiful-</p><p>“found it yet?” he cooed, voice close enough you felt his breath by your ear. Involuntarily you shivered but shook your head.</p><p>“You aren’t pranking me are you?” There was an obvious skeptical tone to it but Sans chuckled. “of course not....still can’t find it?”</p><p>“Well- no. you haven’t even told me what to look for I expected it to you know- be out in the open or something?” you said with furrowed brows and when Sans’s chest rumbled again you pouted. He moved behind you, placing his hands on either side of your head and guided your face back down.</p><p>“you’re lookin too deep into this, sometimes you just have to look on the surface of things.” For a second your vision fuzzed and you were staring back at your own reflection. Sans’s face was next to yours, grinning but there was a light glow over his cheeks.</p><p>“On the surface huh?” you smirked, “I see some fleshy trash but the being next to her looks more magnificent than you give credit for.”</p><p>He lowered himself behind you, wrapping his arms around you and pressing his face against your wings, it felt warm. He rubbed his cheek into your feathers like it was a soft blanket. “heh, it wasn’t supposed to go this way, youre so much better than i am.” His backward hug squeezed.</p><p> </p><p>“youre so beautiful, i dont understand how you could miss it...”</p><p> </p><p>“you dont know how attached i am to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sans.”</p><p> </p><p>All too soon, his warmth was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Murder Attempt And Wholesomeness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been possibly an hour of Crooks sitting on the edge of the bed, caressing you. His phalanges sunk into your (h/c) locks and lingered over your feathers. You were quick to fall back into your dream world but even after you’d fallen into deep sleep, Crooks stayed. </p><p>The intent was clear, the adoration was clear. For a monster that shouldve been ravaging your tiny corpse to bits he was too compassionate but even before hearing his story, he knew.</p><p>This had made things slightest bit harder for Dusty, he’d been hiding under the bed with his handy knife in grip. This was meant to be a quick kill, but thats okay. He could be patient. </p><p>But with his own brother giving him a piece of his mind that patience was thinning. </p><p>“You Won’t Be Happy After You Do This...” And Dusty couldn’t even respond, not verbally, so he went with twirling his pointer finger besides his head. Since when had his brother careful so much about a human. He wasnt saying his brother was completely heartless but after he was murdered he certainly changed in more than a few ways. A sigh left the floating skull and upwards he went. </p><p>“Crooks Has Grown Especially Attached To Her, His SOUL Would Crack If She Dies....” He could steal someone’s pet if it ever got that bad. </p><p> </p><p>“He’ll Never Trust You Again...” He couldn’t hold a grudge forever.</p><p> </p><p>“You Could At Least Let Her See...Him...Before You Do It...”</p><p>Not letting you see the certain skeleton before being dusted should’ve been counted as a favor. Yes, depressing but the other Sans likely had already given up on you. He’d fall down soon if he hasn’t already. You came in terrible condition, you’ll leave in worse. </p><p>The shredded feathers on the floor weren’t exactly hidden. </p><p>The bed whined as Crooks’s weight was being removed from the mattress. Crooks took long silent steps as he went towards the door and soon he was hidden by a shut door. Dusty waited a few extra minutes before slipping out from underneath the bed. He got on his feet and hovered over your sleeping frame, seeing you for the first time.</p><p>The moonlight reflected off your wings, giving it a glowing blue affect. They were terribly ruffled in ways that seemed uncomfortable- maybe even painful. Why you hadn’t smoothed it out yet he didn’t quite understand, did you want the pain?</p><p>Your skin also had a shine- though dull but the scars were most noticeable. The scars ran deep and they littered your skin like stars in the sky, some smaller than others. You didnt seem as fleshy as the normal human would be, thin enough to see some of the outlines of your skeleton and he knew with how Crooks was with food, you must’ve looked much worse when you first arrived. </p><p>The next thing Dusty’s eye lights lingered on was your (h/c) hair, it was spilled over the pillow but didnt reach to touch the sheets. It looked soft from his end.</p><p>In your sleep your face scrunched up and your hands twitched. Dusty’s sight dropped back to your chest, it expanded and deflated in uneven patterns. But mostly slowly. For a minute Dusty thought you were already dying on your own and he wouldnt have to do anything at all.</p><p>It was a wonder you’d made it this far, maybe Papyruses really were special. </p><p>Taking a risk Dusty suspended his empty hand over your back. Slowly he lowered til it was barely touching your feathers. You didn’t react. He brushed his distals over the delicate fluff and got bolder by time. </p><p>“How Does It Feel....?”</p><p>The familiar ghost swung into vision looking from his brother to you. Curiosity swirled in the beady eyes of the ghost. As Dusty’s phalanges swept over your feathery limbs he began describing to his brother what he felt. </p><p>“theyre soft, mostly, and lumpy. i can feel some of her skin too, it’s thin, i can feel the bones beneath.”<br/> Subconsciously he pressed harder, thinking how easily he could snap it. In the corner of his socket he saw your hand clench on it own and he pulled his hand away. The skeleton grin twisted uncharacteristically into a shallow frown.</p><p>“there’s no time better than now to put her out of her misery, right paps?” The blade was clenched and in a swift motion it rose into the air, ready to dive into flesh. The metal glimmered in the light that caught it. </p><p>A second passed...</p><p> </p><p>Then five and that soon later turned into 15.</p><p>Phantom floated closer tilted sideways and Dusty wouldve found this situation comical if he wasnt the one breaking a sweat. His teeth gritted as he tried to do it but he felt frozen.</p><p>Why was he hesitating?</p><p>Dropping a palm on her wings he expected her to wake up and scream, but she didn’t. He moved his hand up until it rested in the crook of her neck and gave an experimental squeeze. A mere peep left you but nothing more than that. That’s okay, it could work. <br/>The knife was lowered.</p><p>Dusty exhaled shakily and closed his eyes.</p><p>He was a killer.</p><p>It was engrained in him.</p><p>Monster.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans?”</p><p>Dusty’s sockets snapped open and she gave a startled squeak. She moved away and went to rub her eyes. In sheer panic Dusty teleported out of her sight. </p><p>“...You Hesitated....”</p><p>Dusty’s colorful eye lights flickered to his brother and wavered. The mattress squealed and two feet hit the floor. You pattered around, you went to the door and jingled its knob, then you went to the window. Sounds that resembled ones of a bird were drawled out of your litte throat. Not the calming kind either, but quick and desperate. </p><p>“Sans?” you croaked with a sniffle. </p><p>Your feet came back and the bed squeaked again as you got onto it. You took a moment shifting around and then you stopped, it was silent. A shaky breath left your lips and Dusty kept his lights on the floor picking apart the dust.</p><p>He fucked up.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>You were playing with the wooden figurines, busying yourself by looking for a perfect spot for them on the floor until Crooks installed shelves. Sometimes you switched places with two monsters but something felt like it was missing. This something was eating at you and you swore your skull was being compressed.</p><p>Desperately you were trying to remember their names, you remembered some but many you didn’t. There was someone with fish fins on the side of her head and her hair was up in a ponytail. Her wings and tail looked so large and strong and there was a twinge of familiarity in her toothy grin. Who was she? Another one looked like a tiny person with a cone on their head. Wings tiny. Who were they? Or the little cat things with sweaters and long hair on their heads...</p><p>You let out a low growl as you slid the last monsters into a pile. </p><p>The lack of sound in the air was haunting and only irked your anxiety more. It was spiral that needed to be broken.</p><p>You curled in towards the toys now counting their heads and recalling what names you could. Toriel...Frisk...Asgore...Alphys.....Grillby- you took too long to remember his name. </p><p>There were a number of reasons why you were digging your nails in your own skin. You were frustrated to see neither Sans or Papyrus. You were frustrated none of the monsters or Frisk held the wings you’d always known them with. You were frustrated you were forgetting your friends. </p><p>Eyes were back at the door. He said he’d come back with something special. Where was he?</p><p>On wobbly legs you forced yourself to sit by the door, a shaky fist leveled with your head. You knocked three times. It wasn’t long after you heard shuffling on the other side and a light thump against the door. With a fluttery heart you made happy noises and Dusty chuckled.</p><p>“someones excited.” he commented with a smirk in his voice. </p><p>“Of course I am, I’m bored in here...and youre fun to talk to.” </p><p>“i might be able to help with that, but i’ll have to leave-“</p><p>“NO! Don’t leave me, stay.” Your blood felt hot and it was worse in your chest. You paused, nibbling on your bottom lip. “At least until Crooks-“ wince “is back. For now, I want you to stay.” </p><p>When he didn’t respond for a hot minute you felt guilt crawling up your neck. “Sorry, you can go whenever you want to its just, I was hoping we’d be able to chat for a while.” Despite feeling awful for being so demanding, you knew you wouldn’t be okay with him gone. If you could just open this damn door-</p><p>“i wasn’t planning on leaving so soon, what i need is a long walk away anyways and i don’t feel like walking.” </p><p>“I...okay.”</p><p>Something sharp tapped against wood from the otherside. “what’s on your mind?” A deep sigh left you as you wrapped your arms around your shoulders and cradled yourself. Your fingertips reached some of your feathers and without thought you twirled the fluff around. A weak tweak and it wouldn’t be attached you any more.</p><p>“Will he ever let me out?”</p><p>You were met with a pause but you knew he heard you. “he wants to.”</p><p>“Then why hasnt he yet?”</p><p>“he’s worried about you falling down. with HOPE as little as yours and your body in the state its in, it’s better for you this way.” You pressed your head to the door, shutting your eyes. </p><p>“Do you care if I die?”</p><p>A fit of coughing from the monster nearly interrupted you but it definitely snapped you of your sullen mood. Biting your inner cheek you suppressed a giggle. “You okay there?” you questioned to him softly through the door. </p><p>“yeah, sorry to cut it short- crook’s here. he looks more chipper than usual.”</p><p>You smiled. “That’s nice.”</p><p>You backed away from the door, turning to stretch your limbs including your shabby wings. The satisfying pops made you sigh. Soon the door was swung open as Crooks was peering in.</p><p>“HUMAN!”</p><p>An easy smile played your lips. “You can call me.. (y/n).” you muttered in a volume almost breaking from a whisper. Crooks was coming in when he suddenly froze, then he beamed brightly at you. </p><p>“Very Well Then, (y/n), I Am Glad To Finally Know Your Name!”</p><p>Your eyes dropped to the basket in Crooks’s hand. You eyes widened and mouth watered at the tiny reddish fruits all collected nicely inside. You didn’t waste another second to pop one of them in and moaned with tears rolling.</p><p>“I haven’t had strawberries in such a long time.”</p><p>“I GOT THEM SPECIALLY FOR YOU.” Crooks grinned innocently as you dove in, savoring every burst of sweet flavor. As you swallowed the berries Crooks wrapped a long arm around you, nuzzling the top of your head with the bottom of his mandible. You stopped, glancing up at the skeleton. Large hard-to-read eyes trained on him. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want one?”</p><p> </p><p>You held up a thick strawberry in particular. The color was a perfect shade of red and it seemed to be begging to be eaten. Such a flawless piece of fruit picked by you? For him? </p><p>A rusty orange took over the monster’s cheeks. Shyly he made eye contact with you. There was a small but warm smile on your face. The strawberry was run in your fingers as an offering. He must’ve spent too long staring!</p><p>“M-MY YOURE OFFERING ME ONE? THAT’S VERY SWEET OF YOU HU- (Y/n).” he stammered as his SOUL was thumping nearly as loud as his voice. “Are You Sure?” At the meek question you brought the strawberry closer to his mouse and gingerly he opened his maws. “For you.” was all you said. </p><p>After the fruit was locked away behind his teeth you patted his mouth with tenderness. “For you papyrus.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>God I fucking love ht papyrus i want to give him Best Boi reward because he deserves it.</p><p> </p><p>Also warning(?), new POV next chapter. You can probably guess who :3</p><p>(and idk if thats a good thing LOL)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cracks In Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stuffed your cheeks as much as you could before Crooks had to manually keep your hands from your mouth. Of course he was gentle, his grip was loose enough it wasn’t threatening  and he looked at you adoringly with that goody smile. </p><p>“IF YOU EAT TOO FAST YOU WILL GET A STOMACH ACHE, I HAVE HEARD HUMANS GET VERY UNHAPPY WITH THOSE.” the sweet giant warned with care bleeding into every word. His thumbs rubbed your skin and one hand brushed  a lock of hair behind your ear. </p><p>Just because you were being told to slow down that didn’t make your excitement deflate. It was impossible to bring you down. Crooks told you that he would take you outside since the fog was gone. Now it’s lunch and over half of your plate was gone. </p><p>In a fit of joy you let out a series of happy chirps as you vibrated in your seat. The plates were collected and and lifted a finger up, and you sat down trying to be patient. He disappeared but was back in short time. </p><p>“REMEMBER WHAT I SAID ABOUT THE OTHERS?”</p><p>Oh and meet the other household members.</p><p>“Stay six feet away from Axe and be careful what I say.” you recalled briefly of the conversation but your brain was running a thousand miles an hour at the moment. Crooks gently brushed down your feathers, fixing them so they were smoother and straightened. </p><p>“AND?” he stopped.</p><p>“Dont leave your sight because its dangerous.”</p><p>The skeleton made an approving sound and turned to the dresser, picking up the metal from its surface. He waved for your hands towards him and slipped on your mock talons. “I TRUST YOU TO NOT BE CARELESS WITH THESE.”</p><p>Crooks walked to your mini nest and began slipping a hand under your blanket and flipping it around, folding it and curling it. “AND DO NOT FORGET, YOU MUST BE EASY ON YOUR BODY. IT IS A...” he paused. “A DELICATE THING AND ITS STILL COLD OUTSIDE.”</p><p>You nodded, your wings fluttered furiously. The smile on Crook’s face was contagious and you ended up mimicking it. A hand petted your head softly and Crook maneuvered his way in front of you, pulling the door open with the rolled up blanket sandwiched between his ribs and his humerus. </p><p>“THE OTHER TWO ARE DOWNSTAIRS.”</p><p>Like a duckling you followed closely behind your boney friend. Soon your found yourself on top of the stairs, staring back at the two other skeletons at the bottom. Crooks was off to the side but fully aware the situation needed eyes. </p><p>You recognized Axe well, after all how could you forget the one-eyes monster that nearly killed you. </p><p>The second stood staring at you, his posture was slack but the intensity in his sockets told you he was anything but that. Grin masked on his face, not seeming to be happy- or any emotion really. Just a mask. You tried to look at his attire, him being a new figure to watch out for; faded blue hoodie, red scarf, black and white shorts, tennis shoes- but it was difficult to keep your eyes off his strange eye lights. </p><p>Those colors looked familiar, you had to of seen them somewhere. Mind fuzzy, why couldnt you think-</p><p>“(Y/N) PLEASE TAKE A MOMENT TO BREATH, I AM RIGHT HERE. DO YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO THE ROOM?” A large hand engulfed your shoulder, his thumb rubbing soothingly.</p><p>This simple gesture was enough to ease you and you mumbled your thanks to the monster that deserved it and more. To answer his question you shook your head.  And softly you replied with your voice, “I am okay...can we go outside?” Your vision was still a blur; not too much but enough to confuse you.</p><p>A worried glance came from Crooks, his was still giving you an out to run to the safety of your(his) den but your expression begged for the outside world. When you grabbed his hand he was more easy to give in and stayed by your side as you two left.</p><p>Cool breeze hit your skin, the change of air quality and scent certainly was a smack in the face. You gasped as you spun around, lifting your hands in the air. Rays of sunshine warmed you and you all the more felt giddy rise. You could hear the chirping of unfamiliar birds and for a test, you made your own call. </p><p>Your sounds came out rougher than usual and it was uncomfortable for the throat. Still, you tried again and listened. The sounds of the birds would stop briefly but they would go back to their usual, this made you shrink back a bit but it wasn’t that terrible.</p><p>(E/c) orbs flickered to the skeleton behind you, he was looking proud, bright smile and close sockets. He had sharp crooked teeth, tiny sockets and bloodstained clothes and bones, yet, not a piece of you was afraid of him. All you saw was sweet papyrus with a few bruises that needed care. </p><p>Eyes squeezed shut as your shook your head rather roughly, making you dizzy when you looked back at him. Alternates were a weird thing.</p><p>“I want to look around.” you told him with a look asking for permission. He urged you forward. </p><p>“OF COURSE, OF COURSE! THIS IS YOUR TIME, WE HAVE UNTIL DARK.” he stepped closer fixing the blanket in his arm and he brushed your feathers down again. “BECAUSE ITS YOUR FIRST DAY WE WILL STAY NEAR THE HOUSE BUT I KNOW SOME GREAT SPOTS! ALLOW ME TO LEAD...?”</p><p>You rested a palm on his twiddling fingers and flashed him a grin, “I would like to see them.”</p><p>Your footsteps followed his, though they sounded like thunder to his silent ones. Dead leaves crunched under your weight. The two of you reached a much tinier house than the cabin and Crooks went for the hatch. When you saw what was in front of you you immediantly crouched down.</p><p> </p><p>“I never thought you would have chickens” you cooed, as you slipped off your talons and began petting one of the birds.</p><p>“OF COURSE WE DO, WHO WOULDN’T LOVE THESE CUTE FEATHERY FRIENDS.” he jeered, as he crouched near you and leaning in. </p><p>The feathers of these animals were beautiful and soft. As you brushed your fingers over them you realized they were taken very well care of, healthy, maybe on the more chonkier side but healthy. </p><p>Their small heads bobbed and beady eyes blinked at you. One of the chickens ran around you and pecked at your wings curiously. You laughed despite the pain that shot through you. </p><p>Your blood felt warmer as you watched, from the edge of your vision, Crooks gently shoo the bird away from your delicate limbs. A soft humming came from your SOUL, almost like a purr. But so soft, only ones who were listening would hear. </p><p>Crooks smiled softly. </p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Being tied down like a deer was not what he expected when he came into this new world- but maybe he shouldve. After all, part of it was his fault.</p><p>He huffed through his nasal cavity and turned over his wrists, at least what he could. The chains hissed as he twisted around and pressed his strapped wings to the wall. Light dust fell from his pained bones, it was like winter below him. </p><p>A click at the door alerted him of another presence but he didn’t bother looking. Instead he kept his nearly dead eye lights trained on the pile of dust, sketching images in his mind. All the things he could come up with were messy and blended in with another picture that made his skull hurt. </p><p>“aye shithead.” pain sprang from the top of his head. “hungry?”</p><p>By the muzzle he was yank forth and forced to look at his abuser, red crazed pin drops locked onto his own. A low grumble from the belly and a sharp hand slapped the side of Sans’s face. He didn’t even wince.</p><p>“aw c’mon not even a lil’ hungry? its been ‘while~”</p><p>Red’s gold tooth shined tauntingly as he shook the metal bowl, the brown kibble inside ringing it. When he didn’t get a response Red growled and with his other hand he grabbed the rusty collar, “answer me when i fuckin’ talk to ya!” He pulled hard, earning a snap and this time Sans had his sockets shut, teeth tight.</p><p>Red shoved Sans’s head to the side, peaking behind the collar. He poked the injury and Sans hissed through gritted teeth. “tsk, tsk, tsk now vanill’s paps gotta heal you again ‘cause ya do stupid shit.”</p><p>Pulling the best glare he could Sans moved himself away and heightened his shoulder to hide the wound. A wound thats already been seen but his instincts told him to never expose his weaknesses if he could help it. </p><p>Laughter filled the room and when Red hooked a phalange in between the bars of the muzzle he shook it in a patronizing way. A low growl emitted from Sans’s non-existent throat. </p><p>“ye like playing games dontcha, ya want me to break all of yer bones and smash yer stupid skull in. ye want me to dust ya in this room when no one else is watchin. maybe you really do wanna die so bad.”</p><p>It was an involuntary act when he leaned in the slightest, but before he could retract himself Red grinned widely. “ye do, thats- hah! fuckin’ pathetic.”</p><p>The deep lines and circles under his sockets darkened as he put on his best glower. Irritation was ticking away as he squeezed his fists in the mittens meant to protect him. The dust stuck and itched his phalanges. </p><p>He hated it- he hated it here. Things were meant to get better not worse, now he was lost and all he could do was hope the one person he was living for was safe and thriving.</p><p>The only window in the room was locked shut, leaving the air stale and smelling faintly of ash. Another huff passed through what was meant to be his nose, and he winced at a pang that hit his SOUL. Blue eye lights flickered before him seeing Red staring intently at him, his mouth was moving but no words came out.</p><p>What was he saying? Should he even care? Sans figured that his counterpart would be berating him- maybe even threatening to take his life away. Not that there was much left. </p><p>The boney brows furrowed and the skeleton’s face turned a deeper shade of red, and soon enough his hands were on Sans’s neck. Teeth bared like a wild animal. </p><p>“i dont get why they keep ya around. ya dont do shit, dont say shit and even i wasnt dumb enough to attack someone! ye just wastin’ our fuckin space and magic jus’ cuz happy-go-lucky doesnt want to kill!”</p><p>He squeezed harder, his eye lights wavered and shook. It was like just Sans existing was bringing him to insanity. He never asked for him to come he just came on his own, and he kept coming into this little cage. </p><p>“i could do it for him. he’s annoying as fuck but if i can dust you-“</p><p>“RED! PLEASE STOP HURTING OUR GUEST AND LEAVE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TAKE IT FROM HERE.”</p><p>Claws left his neck and Red’s face twisted into one of displeasure. “tch, fine.” and just like that, he was gone.</p><p>A depressed sigh left the tall monster as he wiped away the orange-tinged sweat from his forehead. His perfectly aligned teeth clicked against each other as he came towards Sans in long strides. His foot went over the bowl that had been dropped on the floor some time ago.</p><p>“YOU LOOK TO BE IN PAIN BUT DO NOT WORRY! FOR THE BEST HEALER IS HERE. NOW ALLOW ME TO CHECK YOUR SOUL.”</p><p>The tiny inverted cartoon hear popped out his chest with a ping there was little resistance. It was littered in cracked and missing pieces and it was still falling apart. </p><p>“IT SEEMS TO...HAVE GOTTEN WORSE. BUT THATS OKAY, SOMETIMES THINGS NEED TO GET WORSE BEFORE THEY GET BETTER!” Happy proclaimed nervously. His red gloves hovered over the SOUL, green magic slowly seeping from his fingertips. </p><p>Before the magic could reach, the lights flickered above and popped, startling Happy. He made a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>Crack.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wait! Ive just been really drained of energy and hopefully the next chapter pops out sooner. Im planning on making something for halloween but we’ll see how that goes. </p><p>Anyway, i wanted to say thank you for all the kudos and comments! All of you are amazing &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mother bird says hello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Axe sighed as the lights gave out, bringing darkness to the house. His claws clicked against the surface of the table, his empty bowl sitting in front if him idly. Red eye light flickered towards red and blue ones and to the dim rusty orange ones of his brothers. </p><p>A low hush Crooks gave and his presence was out of the room, along with yours whom had been cradled in his arms, sleeping. </p><p>An unspoken agreement was made among them, talk after you were put on the bed. The stairs didnt even creak as Crooks moved upwards and the boys sat back to wait, to sense him in a different way. Tipped bones clicked on the wood, it was the only thing keeping the room from complete silence. Not even the winds howled. </p><p>They knew Crooks was back by the faint color of his magic and the horror and EXP that leaked off of it. While it wasn’t nearly as noticeable as Dusty’s magic, as Dusty’s was a long-shot higher, they could feel it well.</p><p>“no more...here...” Axe’s phalange twitched as he pointed downwards.</p><p>“But Brother, What If They Were In Such A Terrible State Like My Human Was? I Cannot Leave Them To Die.” Crooks said in a hushed tone. A bone brow twitched but just like that he was back to his usual.</p><p>“the others will find them, its not often we catch them first anyways. this was a first.” Dusty cut in as his eye lights glided higher up the wall, seeing something beyond the crappy paint. If you listened hard enough you could hear the beats.</p><p>“and last.” Dusty added before either monsters could say something. </p><p>The slightest nod was tossed Dusty’s way as he and Axe caught each other’s sight. Crooks was a bit more hesitant and ever so often he would glance towards his old room seemingly to draw their attention there. </p><p>“she’s...” the neutral grin on Dusty’s face threaten to tip wrong. “fine for now. they haven’t figured out they brought a human so they’re looking for a papyrus. hopefully this new pair will throw them off their search and keep them distracted enough they forget.”</p><p>Seconds went by of silence and Crooks staring deeply into the smaller skeleton’s sockets. It was too long, almost eerie even Axe narrowed his sockets a tad at the interaction. </p><p>“I Am Glad To Hear You Are Taking A Liking Towards My Human. She Is A Sweet Thing After All.” There he goes again with the claiming. Teeth pressed tight, Dusty’s eye lights land on Crooks after bouncing between the skeletons.</p><p>Dusty wished he could say that he hated you like he hated all humans, they disgusted him in many ways but for some reason, a sliver of his SOUL wanted to keep you around. It was so tiny, but it was there. Phalanges curled in and he felt his distals tap his carpals. </p><p>Perhaps if he had killed you sooner then he would’ve felt nothing at all. Not that he hated talking to you.</p><p>Perhaps it was the bond you had with your Sans that made him want something besides the gore. As if he had a heart.</p><p>“She Is Getting Better.” Crooks broke the silence, a dreamy hum left him. “I Dont believe She Will Be Able To Fly Again But She Can Certainly Grow Some Of Her Feathers Back. If I Can Keep Her Hands Away From Them, She Plucks When She’s Stressed.”</p><p>“Like..Jin?”</p><p>“Crooks nodded sadly, “Yes Like Jin.”</p><p>Jin, one of Axe’s and Crooks’s first chickens. She happened to be a bullied  little bird and after being separated from the peckers she started doing their work for them, stripping her until she was naked. The unfortunate hen was put out of her misery long ago but even now you could see the pain in Crooks’s face when she thought about her.</p><p>“I Think It Would Help If You Two Gift Something To Her, To make Her Feel Less Threatened Here. She Seems Happier Outside The Room And I Want Her to Be Comfortable With Her Housemates.”</p><p>While no one said anything else the air did lighten up and Crooks accepted this, dismissing himself to finally give his tired sockets some rest. </p><p>Axe’s bloated red orb scanned the room before flickering to meet Dusty’s. “what are... your plans.”</p><p> </p><p>A light shrug passed through the smiling counterpart as he shut his sockets and leaned back. “im not sure, maybe ill just let crooks take care of her and see what happens.”</p><p>Axe narrowed his sockets on the monster, “....are you serious...”</p><p>“quite”</p><p>“why..?”</p><p>A single socket popped open and his red eye light stared into Axe, almost hauntingly. “if he was going to hurt one of us, he could try.” Dusty dared. “we are all connected somehow, if he dusted someone a piece of himself would break.”</p><p>Axe huffed, rolled his eye light. </p><p>“you...believe that?” </p><p>“yes though, i wouldn’t be afraid to dust someone because im already damaged enough so what much more could i lose? my sans-ity?” Dusty snickered to himself and Axe couldn’t help but crack a grin. A comfortable pause rested between them. </p><p>“im off now, you have the night for yourself.”</p><p>***</p><p>When Dusty blipped away he wasn’t in his room, no. Instead tennis shoes met cool wet ground and he found his own fog float away in the freezing night air. Light sprinkles of water painted his hoodie as he looked up at the grand lodge he despised so much and everything inside. </p><p>He could see light flashing through the windows and hear the speeches of the different skeletons leak out of the building just barely. </p><p>Through the pane he saw a silhouette of a Papyrus standing, his form haunched and something clearly smaller than a scarf dangling at his neck.</p><p>It wasn’t long before he was tugged down, only to come back up with a small Sans in his arms. The shadows blended together making them into a single, disfigured disaster and after gathering what he wanted, Dusty was on his bed.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p>It was raining outside so you sat by the window, watching the birds and little critters skitter by. It was funny how quick the weather could change, your world was only one thing, gloomy. Already you were missing the sun as you placed a delicate finger over the chilly glass.</p><p>Raindrops dribbled down from the other side and you watched as a few made it down, entertaining yourself by making it a competition between two drops or more.</p><p>Crooks was working in the kitchen, humming a song about rabbits as he made his soup. If you listened harder you could hear the tapping of his feet and the faint clicks as the spoon hit the pot. All this was soothing to you, you found yourself content in the cool yet warming air and even Dusty occasionally talking to himself you didn’t mind too much.  The fuzzy voices were luring you to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>“hey dovey, you awake?”</p><p>Eyes snapped open and through your blurry vision you were able to make out two bright blue dots and a skeleton smile. His expression was soft and you felt hands pull you up to your feet. He patted you off, removing ice from your jacket and your wings. When he was about to brush a lock behind your ear you leaned into his palm and purred.</p><p>“heh, i know you’re tired but let’s get to tori’s first, sleepyhead. she missed you, you know?”</p><p>His words passed from one ear to the other before you could grasp them and he was leading you away from the log where you two sat. You swayed as you took each step, yawning until Sans sighed softly and pulled you close to him. He was warm and you melted into him naturally.</p><p>“i need you to hold on tight dovey.” Sans held you securely as your grip didn’t quite meet his level, and his wings made a whiff.</p><p>It didn’t long for your feet to meet icy grounds again, in fact it felt like a wink was all you had. Maybe you had fallen asleep as he was flying? </p><p>“we’re here.” Sans chirped sweetly in your ear as he knocked on the tall wooden door. The door creaked open and the two of you were smacked with heat and warm light, and the rich scent of cinnamon-apple pie. </p><p>“Sans, (y/n) my child, welcome, welcome!” she greeted you with hugs and nuzzled her soft snout into your cheek, she did similar to Sans without the nuzzling but a tight hug. Her pale wings were fluffy to the touch and that familiar feeling slipped away any startled butterflies. </p><p>“I have been awaiting forever to see my little angel, now come in and please make yourselves at home.” She urged you two in and shut the door behind you. “I was so worried I’d never get to see you again.” </p><p>With a smile you shook your head. “Of course I would come back, I always do...” Hands warmed near the fireplace as the light danced and swirled around. Feeling much more awake  you craned your neck to see Toriel slicing up pie for four. </p><p>From down a hallway Asgore was emerging, glasses tilted on his short snout, but looking farther you noticed his wing was fixed into a cast and you frowned.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Oh (Y/n)! Apologizes, I didn’t see you sooner but do not worry about my state, just a little mishap happened while you were away.” </p><p>As Asgore was making his way towards you Toriel was already at your side with a beautiful plate of pie in her paws. Sans was felt behind you, he wrapped his around around your torso, tucked beneath your full wings making you spread them slightly.</p><p> “Now my child, tell me how you like it?”</p><p>The fire flickered and the room immediately felt like it dropped a few degrees. Furrowing your brows ever so slightly as you looked at the monster.</p><p>“Im sorry, I haven’t tried the pie bu-“</p><p>Toriel frowned, straightening her back, she looked like she was growing but you knew it was only a trick. Her wings were losing their fold. </p><p>“No my child, it is not the pie I’m asking about. I want to know how you like it; how you like the better place. Please my child, tell me-“</p><p>You no longer felt Sans’s presence, his arms had disappeared. Where did he go?</p><p>“how can you smile after seeing everyone fall down so painfully with sadness warped deep in their SOULs?”</p><p>When you looked at Asgore a scream struck your throat, his frown was so deep his bottom jaw dropped, falling dust and a wet red substance everywhere. </p><p>“Please my child tell me, how could you forget our faces.”</p><p>She was getting larger and larger, her thick yet sharp wings surrounding you all around while all you can look at was her dark melancholy eyes. wake up More darkness as your heart was beating faster than a humming bird and tears were falling down your swollen cheeks. </p><p>The metal collar gripping her neck twinked with caught light and you followed the chain connected to it, only to  cry harder as it let to her hands, platter gone but replaced with a rusty blad in her fingerless hands.  She pushed them forward wake up almost begging, begging something. </p><p>“My child, why did you leave us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wake up!”</p><p> </p><p>You jolted up, slammed the top if your head into something hard. “fuck-“ he groaned and you blinked, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes and peered at the victim in front of you. </p><p>Dusty was cradling his jawline with his phalanges and you were pulled into someone’s chest by red gloves. A grumbling snicker came from Axe who was a few meters off. </p><p>“Are You Okay?” Crooks asked, thumbing your skin and lifting your wings carefully as he was looking you all over. He searched your face for any discomfort and you gently grabbed a hold of his hands. </p><p>“I’m okay, I just...had a nightmare.” He eased up but he looked at you knowingly, removing one hand from your grasp and caressing the side if your head. “All Of Us Here Still Experience Many Of Those From Our Universe,” he stopped to look you in the eye. “You Are Not Alone.”</p><p>Your head dropped onto Crooks’s chest and you nuzzled it, hearing his SOUL buzz loudly. Curving your lips upwards you hugged Crooks. Your lips moved to utter a soft yet genuine voice,</p><p>“I’m so thankful to be here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wait, I’d been busy but I made a (extremely) short oneshot for this story! Its more angst but let’s be honest, reading angst in stories is addictive.</p><p>Anyway thank you lovelies for being patient! Please have a great weekend and cuddle your pets &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. They’re getting closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slip</p><p> </p><p>Slip</p><p> </p><p>Slip </p><p> </p><p>Precisely and slowly he pushed the knife and it curled in just the right ways. Brown shavings, short and long glided down the floor and landed on planks softly, so softly there was almost no sound. </p><p>The amount of care he put into his work didn’t go unnoticed by you, rather you were so enthralled you were leaning towards him. Not once did Dusty’s movement halt in the time you watched his bone hands perform on what used to be a fat block of wood.</p><p>Slip</p><p>Slip</p><p>“Can you make the fur on his hood just a little shorter?” </p><p>When you looked up Dusty’s eye light flickered towards you and he hummed in affirmation. His thumb distal adjusted on the blunt edge of the blade and he pressed, smaller than pebble-sized pieces of wood collected on the floor. </p><p>You opened your mouth but your voice stuttered in your throat. When you caught him looking at you your cheeks blushed in embarrassment and you knew it was too late to backtrack.</p><p>“You’re really good at this. I could never be able to carve like you, I wouldn’t have the patience-“ Your wobbly hands rose between you. “and my hands are too shaky.” </p><p>A breathy chuckle left the monster and his sockets shut momentarily. You couldn’t help the sheepish smile.</p><p>“you could learn, you have plenty of time here.” he gestured around the room and you sighed, shaking your head. A thought passed, maybe you could stay here forever- it wasn’t too bad but you just needed Sans with you. Things could be okay. But that was only wishful thinking, as if your housemates wanted to have another monster to live with them.</p><p>“I don’t know about that, anything could happen.” </p><p>There was a pause, his skull tilted opposite from you and he snickered. You lifted a brow getting the impression he wasn’t snickering at you, but something completely different. You felt it in the shift in the air.  Dusty  waved his knife in the air mocking something in the shadows.</p><p>“paps you’ve gotten better at jokes, its a shame i’m the only one laughing.” he exhaled dreamy with a goofy grin but the darkness pooled under his sockets grew more defined.</p><p>Paps?</p><p>The name  struck you in the chest and suddenly you were feeling very alert. You surveyed your surroundings searching for your papyrus despite how ridiculous it was to assume he was talking to him, as if he’d find him before you. Somehow your stupid brain forgot you left his dust in a certain hell.</p><p>The arms curled around your torso pulled you back and snuggly in a warm chest and you instantly calmed finding Crooks. He hushed you through your hair, rubbing his thumb in circles on the side of your waist. You couldn’t see the skeleton’s face but you didn’t need to, his cheekbone was resting on the crown of your head. </p><p>“Are You Okay Human?” he questioned in a groggier-than-usual voice and you felt the vibrations shake you. He winced and he squeezed you in a sorry.</p><p>“I’m okay, thank you” Sweets.</p><p>It almost rolled of your tongue. You blinked. Sweets, that sounded much more fitting than...Crooks. You...You liked it.</p><p>“Sweets.”</p><p>“I’ll call you Sweets.”</p><p>He made a noise of question and adjusted his grip on you, “Why... Sweets?”</p><p>To this you smiled, despite him not being able to see it, and cupped one of your palms over his hands. Soft skin brushed hard and bumpy surface. “That’s all you’ve been to me, that’s a good name for you.” </p><p>“Unless you don’t like it-“ Your heart thudded in your chest but instantly he hushed you. </p><p>“I Love It, It’s Perfect !”</p><p>Soft feelings all around and you eased in his cuddling. His SOUL sang happily and soothed tension you didnt realized you had. </p><p>The sound of metal tapping on wood snapped you back to the hooded skeleton. He was still grinning, it was wide and tilted more to his left. His colorful eye lights were casted down on his project but they had this sort of far-away look in them. Was it the fuzz? Or were you just imagining things. </p><p>You wanted to say there was a hint of adoration in them, even just a sliver. </p><p>You slumped against the skeleton coddling you. Sweets. He rocked you slightly in his arms and you didn’t fight against the sway. Your eyes only shut when you heard Dusty’s voice again. </p><p>“i know what you feel, you don’t need to spell it out for me heh”</p><p>Th-thump</p><p>Hush, its not him.</p><p>You peeked behind your droopy lids, through your blurry vision his neck was craned upwards. His hands hung from his wrists as his elbows rested upon his knees. </p><p>“perhaps, a little change wouldn’t hurt.”</p><p>And you closed your eyes again, letting the real world slip away temporarily because you knew you’d be okay.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t stop staring. </p><p>Well, both of them actually- Axe and Dusty were sitting around the table with you. Axe had already finished his stew, bowl licked clean and to the shine so now he was just waiting. Unmoving. It irked you  how long he could go without blinking- but really, did monsters even need to blink? Did skeletons?</p><p>You sat twirling your spoon with the wood figurine cradled securely in your other arm like the most precious thing in the world.  </p><p>Dusty was sitting besides you- he wasn’t as bad. His body was twisted facing you and his feet spread apart. He seemed relaxed, uncaring as opposed to Axe’s stiff straight-spined sitting and unwavering orb. At least Dusty was talking, most certainly not to you but to... someone...</p><p>But just because he wasn’t as bad that that didn’t mean he didn’t add to the discomfort. </p><p>“im not being creepy at all, im just keeping her safe.” A pinch of a snicker hid in his tone.</p><p>“as if you could do any better paps.”</p><p>“well the past is in the past isnt it, paps? be glad you can still float around.”</p><p> </p><p>“of course not.”</p><p> </p><p>Every grain of rice and chopped vegetables was gone from your bowl and you set the spoon gently to the edge of the ceramic. Arms dropped and you lowered you head slightly. </p><p>When Crook’s face appeared from behind the walls he was absolutely beaming. He swooped by, collecting your dishes but not leaving without bumping his teeth to the top of your head and rubbing your upper shoulder affectionately.</p><p>“You Did Very Well!” he praised and without wasting too much time he was gone. His words sent a wave of comfort you pressed a hand to the center of your chest.   You liked it.</p><p>The chair from across you stuttered against hard floor and you jolted in place. Of course it was just Axe, he was standing up through his eyes were trained on you like some sort of prey. One step and you were in a defensive stance, back arched forward, knees bent and wings puffed.</p><p>“easy there sparrow, he can’t hurt you.” Dusty mused with a glint mischief in his eyes. He flashed you a grin.</p><p>“his brother is watching.”</p><p>In a shot the spotlight went to the towering skeleton in the doorway of the kitchen. How wasn’t he noticed earlier would be a mystery, his aura was a new level of threatening without him having to say anything. Or even make a noise. His spine was bent over and his was clearly tense, but his eyelights. Those faint drops in his pools of pure black, they were locked onto a certain monster.</p><p>Axe’s own socket’s narrowed. He too was tense as he stared back at his brother. They didn’t move and the anticipation was killing you on the inside. What were they going to do? Would they actually attack? Their own brother?</p><p>The air was least to say, unsettling. </p><p>Finally someone said something but it was spoken in anyway but soft and loving.</p><p> </p><p>“You Will Not Harm Her Sans.”</p><p>The growl etched into your SOUL and for a moment your brain fizzed out; debating on whether you should flee and hide in the only safe place you knew or be grateful for the sweet but incredibly-intimidating  protectiveness.</p><p>The shoulders of the shorter skeleton went slack and thankfully it didn’t feel so cold anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“i won’t...”</p><p>Before he could slip out another word or an action Sweets swooped you off your feet and cradled you close to his thrumming SOUL. Instinctively you pressed your face into his shirt and curled up against him. </p><p>When he passed Axe he tightened his arms around you ever so slightly and you looked up to read his expressions. From your angle it was a bit difficult but his mouth was tilted down enough to realize he was...very disappointed. </p><p>It rolled off him and it smacked you in the guts. It hurt. You didn’t want to see him like this it looked so- so wrong.  Your knuckles touched the edge of his mandible with feather-lightness. He nuzzled in your palm with his sockets screwed shut and something new washed in.</p><p>Bone to skin, he was sorry; sorry to show a side of him he so much disliked and knew was so wrong.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>He was at it again. </p><p>Slip</p><p>Slip </p><p>Slip</p><p>How many more would he make? It wasn’t like he was doing it our of pure boredom anymore. It was feeling more like an itch, he just needed to scratch it. He did, but now he just can’t stop scratching. </p><p>Slip</p><p>He was making slits along the figure. He was making curves and points and they match perfectly to the real thing. No, not perfectly because they will never be perfect but close enough.</p><p>It’s just an excuse for him to make more.</p><p> </p><p>Slip</p><p>Slip</p><p>His brother was speaking to him but the sounds were muffled and almost completely blocked out. It was only when a sharp pang shot through his SOUL he winced and glared at the perpetrator. </p><p>“is there something i can help you with p a p s?” </p><p>The ghost was unmoved by the harsh growl and simply gestured to his left. Following his line of sight Dusty found that it wasn’t just a stray deer or bird. From a distance it was some of the skeletons gathered around the front of the lodge. </p><p>There was Blue and Vanilla standing by one of the few cars they had, they shared hugs with their respective brothers with the new pair standing off to the side. Both brothers of the pair was mostly black and a hint of reds. The little one was stomping his feet and shouting what was likely nonsense.</p><p>He resembled a child giving a tantrum, Dusty hummed in thought. </p><p>“those are the new guys?” he practically snorted and shook his head. His versions seemed to be getting more pathetic and he was now realizing how much better he was off, away from from the main group.</p><p>“you should go take a closer look and tell me what you find, i’m not exactly invisible.” The ghost Papyrus gave a dead stare his way but obeyed anyways. </p><p>“Fine, Brother....”</p><p> </p><p>“Is There Anything You Want Me To Look For...?”</p><p>Dusty tapped the edge of his favorite blade to his bone, mimicking a person in thought. “names, background, their dislikes... humor me.”</p><p>With a nod Phantom was gone to do business and Dusty was left, squatting down with his back pressed into a tree and his wrists flicking at his wishes. Blade dancing before his vision he found himself blocking out the world. It was just him and his handiwork.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When Phantom returned  he had to float directly in front of Dusty to get his attention. Of course Dusty rolled his eyelights and shooed the ghost away. </p><p>“what did you find paps?”</p><p>“They Are An Odd Pair...”</p><p>Dusty grunted, rising to his feet and patting himself off. “That’s it?”</p><p>“The Sans Has Been Referred To As Black...</p><p>He Is Best Described As...Bratty And Demanding....” The faint brows of the ghost furrowed and his skull tilted in the air, loose scarf swaying.</p><p>“He Also Called His Brother “Mutt”...”</p><p>Humming as the information sunk in Dusty fitted the wooden figure in his hoodie pocket. Once the object was placed snuggly he tucked his thumbs in his shirt’s pockets. “what’s the mutt like then?”</p><p>“He Seems Lazy, But He Does Anything His Brother Tells Him To. I Watched Him Get Down So Black Could Put His Boots On His Back....</p><p>“I Also Witnessed Black Ordering ‘Mutt’ To Empty Nearly Half Of The Fridge And Pantry...</p><p>“He Yelled So Much But Never Did His Voice Crack...”</p><p> </p><p>“Odd Pair, Very Odd Pair...”</p><p>Dusty chuckled, “i can safely assure you there’s always stranger, just hope you don’t meet them.”</p><p>“Yes But Black Seems Very Displeased With The Household, And I Can Only Imagine Its A Matter Of Time Before He Makes A Ruckus Outside The Perimeters...” Dusty hushed the ghost, his skeletal finger waved in the air utterly mocking his brother’s concerns.</p><p>“anything the littlebones breaks is vanilla’s responsibility. we aren’t even here.” A low chuckle erupted from Dusty’s nonexistent throat but Phantom only responded with a half-forced frowned. Phantom looked towards the lodge as it shrank, putting meters and meters more between them. </p><p> </p><p>“don’t worry so much about them, you’re overthinking this paps.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oop i’m late for this again, sorry about that! I keep saying I’d post soon but then I don’t. It’s been quite some time.</p><p>The burn is slow but it’s burning, in the wrong ways and the right. It could only be so long before disaster strikes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a warning, this chapter and the next Ive had a full day of them being completed but Ive been struggling to proofread. like i just couldnt focus for some reason so there will likely be a ton of errors.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In pitch darkness all you had telling you of your wakeness was the leveled breathing of yours and Sweets, and the warmth that enveloped the side of your body. He’d been making himself comfortable in his room again, sliding on the mattress to hug your petite form. He told you it was to help with your nightmares but whatever the reason it didn’t matter, even though he was nearly smothering you into the foam when he was too deep in sleep.</p><p>It stayed like this for minutes, possibly hours before you shifted closer to the edge of the weighted bed. </p><p>The floorboards whined under your bare feet and you glanced at the space behind you, finding no indication Sweets heard anything. Instead his SOUL still purred loudly to the otherwise silent house. </p><p>Slowly you sauntered your way out of the room, taking your time to make sure to not make a racket. Your fingers met the doorway, brushing over the peels and over the cold metal at its mid-height.</p><p>Soon your fingers were gliding along the walls, stuttering over bumps and dips and you stopped at a particular door. On the other side you could hear a faint sound of cutting. It sounded very familiar, like...</p><p>Suddenly the sound was no more and you flinched. </p><p>Someone was awake and you bit your lip, debating if it really was worth checking. Maybe he had some night troubles, you shouldn’t disturb him.</p><p>You passed the door and padded down the hall until you met with the wall and turned to carefully get yourself down the stairs. Cold air pricked your skin and made your hair rise but all you could do at the moment was fold your arms over one another. </p><p>You made it all the way to the kitchen without light and you didn’t wake anyone up. The light flickered on and you winced, being blinded by the unforgiving light and tears beaded in the corners of your eyes. </p><p>“ow” you muttered to no one else other than yourself as you wiped away tears with the bottom of your palm. </p><p>A bothersome weight heaved in the air, something other than cold. Something icy, and unwelcome.  You felt the eyes bore into you, from anywhere, everywhere and you didn’t know you were reaching for a weapon until the pads of your fingers touched a hard handle. </p><p>Your fingers curled and gripped the handle, started sliding the knife from its rest but you paused. Who were you afraid of? Your body didn’t want to let go of the knife, it desired protection from the unknown potential threat. You were prey and even though you’d been safe for a while too long your body knew danger wouldn’t stray too far. </p><p>With your other hand it flicked open the cabinet above you and wrapped itself around a glass cup. You pushed the lever and shoved the cup until the blasting water and pulled the lever where it was before once again. All done without leaving the knife- of course. Your eyes didn’t close as water sunk in your depths and dribbled down the corner of your mouth. You patted it dry. </p><p>Something- or someone was still there. </p><p>Agitate. It was picking up your heart rate even more and you were feeling so agitated. You hated the wait. They were back, they were stalking you. They were waiting for just the perfect time when you couldn’t keep your guard up anymore, wasn’t it that way?</p><p>A flicker of red was spotted in the corner of your vision but it was gone as soon as it came. And now you were alone in the kitchen, the presence if the other being dissipated. </p><p> </p><p>You tried to sleep, you tucked yourself under the blanket and against Sweets- but the edge from earlier would never leave your mind. Now you were picking up the sounds of crickets and woos from owls, and the exhales and inhales- anything that indicated life. Memories were resurfacing- whether or not the other had intended it. </p><p>Memories like when you were hiding up in the trees, just knowing you were being watched without seeing the predators themselves. Sans always kept you close, his arm hooked around your upper chest and you recalled feeling his breath tickle the skin of your ear and your neck. His breathing was so restricted and every time you’d feared he’d stop. </p><p>Memories of their footsteps, sometimes light and so horrifyingly precise and other times harsh, bold. Uncaringly cruel of the amount of stress they lay on their prey. </p><p>You didn’t want to think of those monsters, true undeniably sadistic monsters. You didn’t want to relive the events with them, you no longer wanted to be hunted. </p><p>But you were the prey and they were the predators; you’ll always be hunted. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t recall falling asleep but you did, and now you were being escorted to the table. Like last night, Sweets kept himself between you and Axe. When Axe’s eyelight narrowed on you and then up to his brother’s face, Sweets took it upon himself to mirror his expression. </p><p>A glare.</p><p>Axe was stiff, marked with disbelief, anger and many other emotions you didn’t need to name. His mouth was slightly ajar, displaying a hint of his pointed fangs and his chest rocked back. </p><p>Sweets didn’t say a word to his brother, instead favored you with his attention. Traces of his discontent was nowhere to be seen which irked you, though thankfully not enough for you to express that outwardly. </p><p>“I Will Look For Something To Make You For Breakfast! I Hope You Slept Pleasantly, My Friend.” His teeth flashed  happily before he booped them to the side of your forehead and leaving. </p><p>When you brought your gaze back to where Axe once stood he was gone. Somehow you found yourself...not okay with this.</p><p>“OH NO !” Sweets gasped and he bounded out of the kitchen to meet eyes with you. “I DO NOT HAVE MANY OPTIONS FOR YOU, I WILL NEED TO STOCK UP ON FOOD!” He ripped a paper off the fridge, squinting at it. He plucked a pen from the top of the fridge and began to messily jot down a list. You stared at the wet tip of the pen but his motions were too quick for you to read everything. </p><p>He suddenly stopped and looked towards you. “Is There Anything You Would Like To Request From The Store?” he wondered, ending with a sweet murmur of your name. </p><p>Brows furrowed together and something slipped your mind but you hesitated to say it, that was until very perceptive Sweets urged you to. </p><p>“Do you guys have nicecream here...?” </p><p>Warmly he smiled, “I Will Make Sure To Return With The Nicecream, And With Only The Best Flavors!” He walked over to press his teeth into you one more time. Giving you warm fuzzy feelings.</p><p>“Unfortunately I Will Not Be Able To Bring You Along, But Seeing As Dusty Is Taking Some Liking Towards You I Trust Him To Keep You Soundly.” he smoothed a phalange over the curve of your cheek, and rubbed gentle circles over your temple. “I Will Be Gone For Some Hours But I Will Be Back With Plenty Of Food To Last Us Months.” he promised. </p><p>“I’ll see you later Sweets.” you told him grabbing his wrist tighter than you intended to. “Be safe okay?” </p><p>“If I don’t see you before the sun touches the peeks of the trees I will look for you.”</p><p>He laughed endearingly. “I Will Be Just Fine, I Promise I Will Be Back. Don’t Worry About Me.” Reluctantly you released your hold from his wrist and stared into his sockets, looking for any signs something could happen to him and the future and just maybe you’d be able to save him before it...does.</p><p>“Sit Here!” he patted down your shoulders and pranced to the pantry, retrieving a jar with jerky in it. “While I Am Away, You May Feast Yourself Upon The Deer Jerky.”</p><p>“Thank you.” you chirped to him as you slid the glass closer to you. He beamed and welcomed you, staying by your side until Dusty was in the room, lower curves of his sockets droopy and his grin tired. </p><p>“good morning to you two.” Sweets quickly explained to Dusty that he would be leaving for groceries, including the fact he would check the traps, and he wanted Dusty to stick by you. Of course it was less of an ask and more of a demand, leaving the skeleton no other choice but to stay with you.</p><p>Though he didn’t exactly look disappointed with the arrangement. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>You tried to listen on the one-sided conversation. It was near impossible when Dusty’s answers became short and sometimes they’d completely switch topics. You did pick up Dusty looking up into a certain direction- as if someone was there. </p><p>Perhaps you were staring too long.</p><p>“she looks silly staring into empty space doesn’t she?” </p><p>You snapped towards Dusty and he had a fat grin plastered on his face like he’d seen something so hilarious. You opened your mouth but shut it when you couldnt find the words.</p><p>“You look there, something’s there.” you came up with.</p><p>He swirled his pointer around, pointed in the directing vaguely. “you must be looking for paps, he’s higher and closer to me.” You tossed him a confused look but readjusted your sight.</p><p>“a little more to the left, sparrow.”</p><p>“there. how does it feel paps; for someone other than myself to care about you enough to look at you.” Dusty snickered darkly and you nibbled on the inside of your lip at his remark. </p><p>“Why can only you see him?” you asked. Dusty fell back and lifted his arms on wither side of him to rest over the couch’s back. This made his face into the scarf, and something about it made your lips quirk the slightest. </p><p>“simple words of magic*. heh.” he winked at dead air and folded his arms behind his head. “why he’s here, im not too certain, could be a parasite, or my magic concurring the awful image of my brother trying to give me something familiar. either way, he’s here because im alive.”</p><p>“Your magic...” you hummed yourself, flexing your fingers in your lap. “Do you think...I could see him too?”</p><p>He grinned, “it depends; what are you thinking sparrow?”</p><p>You pulled your gaze away, fiddling with the edges of your shirt. The dark fabric squished between the pads of your forefinger and your thumb. His stance was completely carefree and lost of tension. His head tilted in curiosity.</p><p>“I don’t know if it’ll work but I want to try. Heal me.” You thrusted your hands in front of him, suspending him upon his femurs. Catching him off guard he choked out a nervous chuckle. </p><p>“i’m not sure you want me to do that sparrow- you see, im pretty rusty in my [healing] compartment. I don’t do that.”</p><p>You reassured him that it would be fine and begged him with your eyes to at least give it a try, earning a soft sigh and an exhausted look from him. He pulled his hands to rest at his sides. “you could get hurt.” </p><p>“I’ll be okay.” you promised and he hesitantly pressed his phalanges on the skin of your arms, wrapping them around the limbs. You flashed him a kind smile, knowing that he was worried about your health. The realization was funny, you used to be afraid of this monster and now you were putting your SOUL in his hands. </p><p>“is there something in particular you want me to heal?” he questioned not looking up; instead his interest lingered on the scars that marred across your skin.  His distals were light on the lines that had risen up but he made no mention of them.</p><p>“My wings,” you blurted. “they still hurt and haven’t been taken care of very well.”</p><p>His colorful eyelights stumbled onto the pair attached to your back. He muttered something under his breath but you didn’t have enough time to respond to it, or do much thinking about it, he faced you fully as he searched your face.</p><p>“are you sure about this? this is the last warning im giving you, i haven’t healed anyone in years- in fact i’ve been very much doing the opposite-“ he pressed his pointed distals inwards making you nearly wince. Goosebumps started to appear. “- last chance to back out before you get yourself hurt.”</p><p>Deep breaths and a second of contemplating. Why were you doing this? Why were you so desperate to get a glimpse of a ghost?</p><p>It could be for many reasons, or no reason at all. Maybe you were telling yourself that if you saw him you’d be just a little closer to...him. </p><p>It could hurt- god it could hurt so bad but you NEEDED this.</p><p>Your fingers dug into Dusty’s arms, and your decision was made,</p><p>You gave a firm nod.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Breaking down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first you felt nothing, seconds rolled by and you were about to ask him if he did anything yet. You were about to.</p><p>Then you felt it, it HURT. So badly. Pain shot through you like a bolt of electricity and you doubled over on him, tears stinging your eyes and sweat coating your body. You held a near bone-snapping grip on the monster as you tried to tell him to stop- begging him to stop the pain- but your ears were ringing so loudly you couldn’t tell if you’d made a sound at all. </p><p>You were in absolute hell, your throat was going raw and you were losing energy. Fuck you were full on sobbing now, and shaking dangerously. When the burning calmed you peeled your eyes open. It took you a moment of staring at blue to realized you’d collapsed against Dusty and he had his hands on your shoulders, rubbing. If you concentrated on that it wouldve been soothing.</p><p>Muffled sounds were coming through, broken words and hums. </p><p>And mostly the sounds of your ragged inhaling and exhaling, swallowing air like you couldn’t get enough. You stayed on him, too tired to attempt to move. Your arms had no feeling, they were more like limp noodles than arms. Brain so fried you forgot the entire point of doing this, you disregarded the warnings so easily and carelessly- were you trying to kill yourself? What was wrong with you?</p><p>The chest under you rumbled and you barely peeked up to see an apologetic smile aimed your way. Sweat glowed on his chin.</p><p>He wasn’t wrong about you getting hurt.</p><p>“It Is Unfortunate That I Cannot Aid Her...” </p><p>You winced as you tried to figure out why you were hearing voices. It sound familiar yet not. It was low, and came out at a slug’s pace compared to the others. But there was this tint to it, recognizable. </p><p>Your shoulders were pushed up. </p><p>“heh, would you look at that; i think you got her little head in a fuss paps.” You peered at the skeleton confused at his broad proud grin and his eye lights flickered away, leading you to follow them.</p><p>It felt like a lie. </p><p>You almost wanted to laugh at yourself, you were struck in a dazed state and everything felt funny. It was like your bones were being tickled. Or your brain. Anything and everything- it just felt silly. </p><p>Like Sweets, he looked similar to your Papyrus in some way. Tall skull, beady sockets and a large mouth that you always paired with his famous smile. </p><p>But him? This ghost, he was MISSING his body. You were only able to focus on his skull at first, noting the similarities with the lack of his contagious enthusiasm. The eyes were there, but not quite. His smile, but not quite- it was like Dusty’s- just stuck. He had his scarf but it rested upon nothing. </p><p>The two holes of the abyss stared into you, picking away your layers and baring into your SOUL. </p><p>He floated closer and that’s when you saw his hands, just hands. </p><p>The transparent red gloves hovered over your flushed cheek and his skull spun.</p><p>“Can You See Me...?”</p><p>The words tumbled out of him without him having to move his teeth, the only tale-tell sign it was from him was that glint in his sockets and of course yourself linking new voice to new body. </p><p>You didn’t trust yourself to speak, but you pushed yourself up and grabbed for him. It should’ve been assumed you couldn’t touch a ghost but you tried anyway, and couldn’t. He stayed where he was, letting you fail but he didn’t seem to be one to judge. His expression unchanging and gave you nothing. </p><p>“Why Are You Crying Human...?” he tilted to the other side.</p><p>Crying? You brushed your fingers over the corner of your eyes and came back with wet fingertips. </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>When you looked back up to the ghost he’d become more transparent and panic ensued. </p><p>“What’s happening!” you cried out as you watched him fade from your vision. Arms flailed around, looking for anything to grasp only come out bare. </p><p>“No nonono come back please</p><p>come back” </p><p>You said his name without catching yourself. You said it again and again. </p><p>That wasn’t him, why do you say it.</p><p>A boney arm hooked around your torso and pulled you into someone else’s chest and he hushed you, mouth right next to your ear. Then his head dropped onto you shoulder and all his weight was on you, unyielding. </p><p>“-sorry.” he sounded out of breath and he was warm. </p><p>“that took a lot out of me”</p><p>He squeezed you tighter, flattening your wings between two bodies but you ignored it in favor of finding the other skeleton. </p><p>“Where did he go?” you rushed out, words meddled with tiredness and delirium. You tried to twist around but he stopped you by pressing his phalanges harder into your side. </p><p>“the affect, must’ve been temporary.” he huffed. </p><p>“Temp- that was too short, we have to do that again!” From the corner of your eyes he warily eyed you like you were suggesting something absurd. Something he was probably right on but you stood your place. </p><p>“seriously?” he slurred. “you looked like you were dying minutes ago”</p><p>Frowning you slumped back into him and he grunted. “Not right now, you sound like you need to rest...besides I’m feeling better. The pain will be worth it if I can see him more.”</p><p>“masochist.” he inputted simply.</p><p>“I am not, I just- I want to be his friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll help me right Dusty?”</p><p>He sucked in a breath and cursed, “alright, alright</p><p>but cro- sweets can’t know about this.”</p><p> </p><p>Tapping his hand, “I won’t say anything.” </p><p>If it kept his worries at bay. </p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>After a few two days of break Dusty spent the next couple weeks feeding you his magic. He watched your face morph into one of pain but he could never stop himself early enough to avoid inflicting harm on you. Turned out his healing wasn’t all torture, some of your aches were relieved. Perhaps that was an excuse he told himself as he watched you writher in agony and shake like a leaf. </p><p>It got better, starting to shake less and you told him it was burning less the more they practiced. Though, for Dusty himself his response didn’t improve much if at all. He was too tired to move and couldn’t speak properly. His body was so drained.</p><p>At least you were happier. </p><p>“Dusty we made a new record, five minutes!” your wings fluttered in his vision and he forced a smile. </p><p>“great.” he choked out. </p><p>Soft hands cupped his face and he was pulled away from the floor. They were too warm to his overheating body and he held back a hiss. </p><p>“Do you want me to take you to the bathroom again?” you asked in a gentle tone and suddenly he was feeling light. Something rumbled in his chest as he hardly nodded in your palms. </p><p>You slung one his arms over your shoulder, careful of your wings and pulled him down the hall to your destination. The lights flickered on and you sat him near the tub. But you didn’t leave, he lifted a brow as you were still there.</p><p>You reached over, twisting the knob and holding your hand under the running water.</p><p>“i can do that myself you know ?” It came off harsher than intended and he flinched. Though albeit delayed. You only shook your head and wrung the water off your hand as you found acceptable temperatures. The plug was slipped in its place.</p><p>“Let me do this, you already did a lot for me. I just want to show my appreciation somehow.” You were earnest and it warmed Dusty’s SOUL a little.</p><p>You got up to leave. </p><p>“where are you going? why don’t you finish the job?”</p><p>He arched his spine, his hoodie was already unzipped and falling off his shoulders and the shirt was lifted an inch or so, hinting the white of his pelvis bone. A fat grin was plastered on his face as he shot a suggestive wink. </p><p>Your face flared red and you stuttered in spot. “No !” you squawked out and slammed the door cutting yourself quick. </p><p>Dusty chuckled to himself, dipping a phalange in the water to test. The temperature was right, it was cool and he sighed. This was just what he needed. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When he exited his room, having collected enough energy to teleport in there when he finished bathing, Crooks was in the living room. A tune was being hummed, one he hadn’t heard in a long time and brought back a taste of memories he’d forgotten before. </p><p>“what are you doing there sweets?” he stood near the edge of the room. Blankets both new and old were laid out on the floor. Some of them were rolled up and placed a particular way along side the pillows. </p><p>“I Am Preparing For The Night, She Wanted Us To Watch TV Together And I Plan To Make It A Wonderful Time!”</p><p>“thats a lot of blankets.”</p><p>“She Will Be Comfortable.”</p><p>Not saying anything Dusty switched his gaze to the table. A bowl with what looks to be rabbit soup sat on the table. Peas floated in the mix. </p><p>“That Is Yours, Axe Already Ate and Took Off.” </p><p>A nod and a thanks was all Sweets got before Dusty dug in, flavor devouring his tongue and before he knew it the spoon was scraping the bottom the bowl. Dusty went to place the bowl in the sink for later cleaning and it went in with a clink.</p><p>“She Wants You To Join Us.” </p><p>Sweet beamed at him. </p><p>Soon you were back, you had new clothes on. It was another thick long-sleeve shirt this time was a peachy color. You wore grey sweatpants that were slightly too big. Damp hair stuck to your skin but luckily it wasn’t so wet it was dripping- not that anyone was worried about the floor being damaged but this would mean you were less likely to get sick. </p><p>“Sweets it looks great.” you chirped, swinging over to get a closer look at the layout. Your feet sunk into the fluff of the blankets and you cooed. </p><p>“Thank You, Im Glad You Like It.” He nuzzled the top if your head affectionately and Dusty narrowed his sockets. </p><p>“Now Come! Let’s Get In And Choose Something To Watch!” The lanky skeleton encased you in his arms and brought you down with him, pulling the blankets over you two but keeping you close. </p><p>Dusty stared not knowing exactly how to feel. </p><p> </p><p>“Come Dusty! You Can Sit Here But Please Make Sure To Turn Off The Lights!”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sun rays traveled through the trees and littles the forest floor with spots. Dirt and greenery nipped at Dusty’s shoes. </p><p>They stayed, gazes locked onto each other like rivals. </p><p>Neither moved, that was until the other skeleton slipped a hand from his pocket and curled a finger towards himself.</p><p>Come here.</p><p>Dusty was first to speak.</p><p>“did anyone tell you its dangerous to be out and alone in the woods?”</p><p>“Could ask the same to you, but it seems you still hunt humans. I can smell it all over ya.” Mutt grinned with mischief gleaming his sockets. </p><p>“of course you can,,, mutt.” Now it was Dusty’s turn to smirk as Mutt’s sockets widened. He rolled on his heels with his hands tucked in his pockets, distals playing with the curved edge of his friendly little blade.</p><p>The other skeleton towered over, a dark look over his face. “I dont recall meeting a fellow monster like you.” he damn near sneered and his voice dipped with distaste and distrust.</p><p>“with so many similar faces must be hard you to differentiate.”</p><p> </p><p>“MUTT!! GET YOUR WRETCHED COCCYX OVER HERE!!”</p><p>He pulled back, the area above his nasal bone wrinkled in agitation. A light flickered in his sockets and gritted his teeth, golden fang glinting.</p><p>“This won’t be the last time we meet.”</p><p>Dusty wanted to mock him further, to feed the hungry fire. But he didnt.</p><p>“no, it won’t be.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uhhhwoooo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The barn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soil was soft  as you squeezed your toes and fingers through them. It had been too long, it was about time you got some refreshing air into your system.</p><p>For the last week and a half you were shut in the house. The rain seemed endless and Sweets wouldn’t stop worrying about you slipping, or getting sick or all the other unfortunate possibilities. So while you were stuck behind the walls he kept you busy, teaching you his ways of making food while you got vague flashbacks of another special someone. He talked about the colors of the sky and stories of his chickens. He expressed his longing to go out and meet new friends, to be normal- but you couldn’t help noticing the way he faltered as he was talking about socializing. </p><p>It stung. </p><p>How was he supposed to do the things he wanted.</p><p>It also got you thinking... what were you going to do?</p><p>Chances were that you weren’t staying here forever. Your housemates didn’t seem to want to hurt you and you’d become healthier- but even they liked to leave the place. </p><p>And you just wanted to be free too. </p><p>You didn’t know how you felt about people either, considering what happened in your hellish universe. Seeing their faces, you didn’t know if you were ready for that. Especially if you saw a you who was happy, healthy with no scars like the ones you bore. </p><p>Nor were you ready to really see anyone other than Sans and the skeletons here. Just thinking about people was trigging something in you, it made you nervous, it made you want to protect, to fight.</p><p>Leaves swirled in the mug as you kept rolling it over.  It had stopped steaming minutes ago and now it was only a slightly warm cup of tea. </p><p>The way the leaves were resting on top of each other reminded you of a butterfly. The imagery brought sorts of feelings, a twinge of pride, sadness, hate. It was remarkable how something so small and insignificant could evoke an array of emotions.</p><p>Setting the mug aside on the dirt, you sighed and sunk against the ribcage of Sweets. The skeleton’s legs were resting on either side of you and his hand was tangled in your hair. You felt your hair continue to be pulled lightly and the tip of his phalange gliding across your scalp as he was dividing your hair. It felt... nice.</p><p>He was humming something, and you could feel his little dance as he bobbed with the rhythm. You murmured his name and his paused. </p><p>“Can... can we go deeper in the forest? I want to be away from the house.” you swallowed a lump in your throat feeling the anxiety starting to crawl its way into you. His hand dropped to your shoulder, it wasn’t heavy but you swore your soul jumped. </p><p>When you thought about how much had changed, it was difficult to not notice how Sweets was with you. And it was even more noticeable when you saw the way he acted with the others. He didn’t want you hurt, yes, but he [really] didn’t want you hurt so he disallowed you from touching strange or sharp objects and was very hesitant letting you have your claws. You figured they made him worry so you didn’t have them on as much as you used to. </p><p>You were nearly always under his supervision and it was starting to feel a tiny bit patronizing. You weren’t a child any more. And neither were you a prisoner. But it wasn’t completely terrible, you still found him to be a lovely friend and you wouldn’t trade him for the world. </p><p>“Of Course. We Have To Be Careful, I Will Guide You So You Don’t Accidentally Step On A Trap.” He gave your shoulder a warm squeezed before rising to his feet, towering over you as he carefully pulled you up to yours. </p><p>You were a little surprised that Sweets agreed. With a soft smile you looked at the skeleton in awe, and found yourself adoring the monster even more. He held out one of his large gloved hands. With your hand locked in his and him leading the way you did your best to keep a mental note of the certain trees you passed, certain markings and branch structures helped. Sweets, the amazing and caring monster he was made sure to look back at you and asked how you were, and offering to give you breaks or even carry you.</p><p>Which you declined as you looked at the nature in wonder. </p><p>The trail came to a stuttered stop and you nearly walked into Sweets. He looked at you, beaming brightly and squinting his sockets. </p><p>“Do You Like It?!” With his free hand he whipped it in the direction in front of him, as a sort of “ta-da” motion. You followed the gesture, and a gasped at the sight. You more than just liked it.</p><p>Before you was what looked like an abandoned barn. It was a decent size, you didn’t know how it could’ve been missed. There was greenery growing all around and on it, despite all the damage and the missing planks it was beautiful. </p><p>You stepped over protruding patches of flowers and lifted your hand, touching over the crusty reddish paint of the build. The pads of your fingers brushed over the exposed wood and stopped at the vines attached. Healthy green and leaves shaped like hearts. </p><p>You didn’t understand how someone would just leave a barn in the middle of the forest, you didn’t recall passing any sort of fencing and as far as you could see there were no other buildings. Not a vehicle- just more trees and shrubs. </p><p>Looking to your right there was a wheelbarrow, full of a plant. Upon closer look, it actually looked like a thick batch of strawberry plants. There were no flowers or fruits yet but you recognized the leaves, how could you forget one of your favorites.</p><p>“I Have Not Been Here In So Long, There Are So Many Plants.”  Sweets was behind you, gazing at the vines as well. “I Thought About Fixing It, And Making It Pretty.” He looked at you, a smaller but very genuine smile rested on his face. “But Its Already Pretty.”</p><p>With haste you slipped into the barn through a hole.  The doors were too damaged and heavy to be used. Darkness made it difficult to see what was inside but there were rays of light that would peek through the other holes littered among the walls.</p><p>Your wings fluttered as you felt around, catching some sort of rusty metal bowl and some thick rope piled on the floor. </p><p>As you explored in the dark Sweets was quiet, yet you felt him watching. You made your way to another side of the room and dropped low. Coarse fabric dipped below your fingertips. There were some chunks of dirt resting on it and some splinters.   Dragging your hand farther you found a smooth hard handle. A quick lift told you it was heavy- likely a hammer. </p><p>Above you were was some light streaming from the loft. Through what light passed the floor you were able to see the dust particles floating through them and you stretched out your hand to the light. You wanted to go up there.</p><p>“Sweets, I’m going up to the loft.” you told him but he grasped your wrist and tugged you gently. </p><p>“I Have Not Checked Up There Yet, Allow Me To Go First.” There was a hint of panic in his voice and you imagined he was looking around for the ladder. Bones creaked as you saw the outline of him crouched over. </p><p>You stopped yourself from frowning. “It’s okay, I can go up there alone.” You slipped your wrist out of his hold and looked up. </p><p>There was a faint tingle of magic but you ignored it. Carefully you felt your way around and pulled items away to dig through the rubbish. Slowly you padded around to find a ladder, and when you did your heart rate spiked. Small hands gripped the wood, you took a deep breath and pulled it. Wood thunked to wood and you patted yourself off. </p><p>Sweets brushed a finger on the ladder right where a spot of light sat. </p><p>The loft held tons of hay. You picked up a stray straw  stuck to your sleeve and flicked it, letting it join the rest of the dry grass. The air was thick and you coughed a few times, swaying the dusty air away. Sweets’s presence was felt behind you and you gave one glance before looking at the scene before you. On the farthest wall from you there was a cracked circular window which caught small vines. There was a box placed in the farther corner from you with what looks to be a lock on it. </p><p>Bare feet kicked away a small bunch of hay. </p><p>“How long have you known of this place?” you asked as you knelt down. You pressed a finger to the wood below you.</p><p>“Only Two Weeks After Being Assigned To Our Current Cabin. I Came Here When I Was Putting Down Traps.” he made a pleased noise. “Then I Found Here And Told Sans. Unfortunately He May Not Remember...”</p><p>A soft chuckle left you, “Sucks for him.” A sliver of bitterness followed your words. </p><p>After you finished up checking on the building’s stability you let Sweets escort you out, hand in hand. The sun was past the halfway mark in the sky and trees were starting the hide the light. Sweets offered to carry you, and you didn’t let him until you were too weak to go farther. For the rest of the way it was just the thrumming of his SOUL, the calling of some night creatures and the sense of someone watching you.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know how much more he could handle. </p><p>It was killing him, breaking him and he knew he was going to snap at some point. It was hard enough holding it as is. </p><p>He kept digging and digging and didn’t pay a mind to the dust falling at his feet because it there were worse things to worry about. </p><p>He wasn’t dumb. He wasn’t blind. </p><p>He hated how distant they were becoming, he and his own brother. It was always you. He fed you. He protected you. He talked to you. </p><p>You.</p><p>Axe was seeing another side of his brother he didn’t even know he had. He used to be so soft, and friendly. And despite what they’d been through, he wouldn’t hurt a fly- but cooking  it was a different story. </p><p>It was strange seeing Sweets getting so protective over a human, to even have distrust in Axe. It was like you were infecting him with a spell.</p><p>Axe halted his actions, bringing his hands in front of him. He flexed the jagged and dusty phalanges, letting the death glitter rain away. </p><p>He could do something.</p><p>Sweets would hate him but he could do it.</p><p>Axe was fighting with himself. </p><p>He wasn’t evil.</p><p>No, he wasn’t a monster. </p><p>Papyrus would forgive him one day. He was family. They could forget about the human, they could forget about the past and they could forget about the other skeletons that brought them here in the first place. </p><p>He just needed to do something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAHA GUESS WHOS BACK</p><p>i return with more shitty writing to my lovely readers. </p><p>Seriousness. I had a spark of motivation last night after reading an extremely well written fanfic. gosh you writers are amazing and you dont even know it. </p><p>Now the story of our little bird and her skeleton monsters shall move forward. I’ll be upfront, I’m not sure when the next update will be but i have started on the next chapter. </p><p>To the readers coming back, thank you. You guys are wonderful and seeing you even just dropping a kudos gives me a lil boost. And dear commenters, love you guys as well, i may not respond but know i read each and every one of your guys’ comments. I hope i continue to deliver content you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Breaking wave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: descriptions of torture and a possible pinch of feels</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The covers were too warm, and the heat coming from Sweets’s magic certainly didn’t help. </p><p>Every breath was timed as to ensure that Sweets wouldn’t wake up. He did that sometimes. </p><p>It was dark, like every night you were in bed with Sweets asleep at your side with his arm over you and his jaws nuzzled into the fluff of your hair. It was like you were his teddy bear. </p><p>Tonight you needed to get up and grab some water. Your foot poked out from the oven and you looked back at the skeleton to watch his face. He was still asleep, with the occasional twitch that caused his teeth to grit into each other. Other than those slightly painful moments, he was fine. </p><p>Slowly you slipped to the floor with your back turned towards the door. One foot behind the other, mentally counting the steps to avoid stepping on the looser planks. You made it the door much easier than you thought you would and you pulled it open just as quietly as you have been. </p><p>With soft feet you made your way down the hall, passing Axe’s room and stopping by Dusty’s to do a few seconds of eavesdropping. There wasn’t anything to listen to, it was dead silent in there.</p><p>You were in the kitchen, flipping through the cabinets and scooting some of the dishes around, a sort of itch you’ve developed after being here so long. You got your cup, a long glass that you knew was yours because of the nick at the bottom. The faucet was popped to life and water blasted into your cup.</p><p>As soon as the cool water hit your throat tension released from your body. The coolness was taming the heat and it felt amazing. You didn’t down all the water in one go, thankfully, otherwise you would’ve probably started choking considering how big your cup actually was. </p><p>You went to the sink and rinsed the cup, slipping it on the dishwasher rack to dry off. </p><p>You didn’t have enough time to react, there was only a creak and suddenly claws were digging into your flesh.</p><p>You screamed, a scream that absolutely tore your throat. But it was too late and he’d already teleported.</p><p>You were thrown to the ground, moist dirt smeared all over your skin the clothes you were wearing. Your arms were in so much pain. </p><p>“you... you idiot ha ha...” It was Axe’s voice, but it was a pitch higher. It sounded delirious, jittery. In the darkness the sounds were louder, most notably the harsh scraping of bone to bone, his laughter and the heavy blade- you knew was his axe, digging in the soil below you.</p><p>The beating of your heart was out of control, it pounded in your ears and your breathing quickened. Panic was taking over, but you had nothing to protect yourself. Your trembling fingers flexed feeling the absence of your claws.</p><p>Your mind was already berating you for being too careless, you never should’ve dropped your guard and look at you now. </p><p>The soil was cold to your overeating skin but it wasn’t refreshing. You were crying.</p><p>The glowing orb of red was locked on you, dilated like he’d seen the best thing in the world. He made sure to move slow, tauntingly. His steps were quiet and calculated, you were having a hard time comprehending how close he really was. Your vision was fuzzy but you tried to keep some distance by crawling backwards. Despite how difficult it was to see, you knew he was grinning like a madman. </p><p>Something told you you couldn’t take the chance of turning around and running off. When you were getting up he would catch you, he would kill you. </p><p>The shadows of the trees were all around you, none of them could be distinguished from the other. It just made your heart race that much more. </p><p>“i can smell you... the fear... so much...”</p><p>You held back a whimper.</p><p>“you know why...you’re here... you do...”</p><p>The eye light was getting larger and you were starting the smell that tinge of his magic. </p><p>“i should’ve...” he grunted. “done this so long ago... it would saved the pain... they would’ve forgot...”</p><p>You were shaking dangerously and you noticed the eyelight drop. You opened your mouth, panicked incoherent babbling that you weren’t sure he could hear. No, he could, he was a hunter. </p><p>“i can’t let you take my brother”</p><p>“A-Axe-“</p><p>Your ankle was snatched and you screamed, slamming your fist against his skull. Your head had smack the forest floor hard enough to see colorful spots. He pulled you closer to him and you didn’t stop crying, you clawed desperately at the ground, trying to grab on the roots or the grass but you came with nothing. </p><p>You felt his weight on your thighs as he straddled you, his enlarged eyelight looking down. You kept hitting him until he’d had enough and grabbed both wrists and pinned them to one side of you, forcing your body to twist awkwardly and thus hurting your wings even more. </p><p>You hissed as you heard a tear and an uncomfortable crack. </p><p>You tried to fight back, you were snapping your teeth and clawing at everything. You didn’t want to die. You swore you were back in your universe. </p><p>Your eyes were stinging as you tried to fight them off, to bite off a finger if you could. They had a scythe to your face, a gun pointed to your head and they were all laughing. You heard them call you an animal for still having the very limps that they cut off. They called you an it, a wild creature. Something they were just taking care of. </p><p>You couldn’t keep fighting, you were getting tired and the adrenaline was running low, the pain was worsening. </p><p>A deep gutting chuckle escaped the monstrous skeleton as he leaned in close until his voice was right next to your ear. </p><p>“do you... do you want to know what... im going to do to you...”</p><p>Somehow your mind was able to distort his voice, it sounded so wrong. It sounded loud. It sounded hungry and dangerous. </p><p>His eye sockets slipped shut as he waited a short moment for your response. In a soft voice you begged him to not do it. </p><p>“you know it cant be that way...”</p><p>Stench of old rot invaded your nostrils before you felt the sharp blade against your cheek. You froze up. </p><p>“you aren’t a monster... you aren’t a friend... not family...” he inhaled deeply and crushed your wrists further. The blade dug into the edge of your jaw and instantly you knew he’d cut into it. </p><p>“just a... nasty... horrible human...”</p><p>“you may have wings... but it doesn’t change what you are... you all take...” he began to growl. The ground next to your head was struck by his axe and you flinched. It was too close. He was going to do it again. </p><p>“now you want to break him... after taking him away... you always do... he doesn’t deserve that... i’ll fix this.”</p><p>He sat up but you weren’t ready. He was laughing maniacally as he shifted around until he was at his liking. Somehow he felt heavier and the points of his skeleton were digging into you.</p><p>“No, no please don’t do this! Stop it, stop!” you cried out, thrashing around. Your wings beated around, flinging dirt about. Panic was beginning to slur your words as you kicked around crushing yourself into the dirt. </p><p>You had no idea where you were but you needed to do something.</p><p>“you need to stay still...” he pressed down your wrist damn near popping them. “it’ll make this... easier...”</p><p>“Axe please just let me go! This won’t fix anything pleaseplease-“</p><p>“im going to cut you... right here...” he mumbled as the blade was tracing the line going down your abdomen. </p><p>“Sweets won’t be happy about this, its going to hurt him” Through your rushing mind you knew this was about their bond, and as much as it felt wrong to talk about it you wanted to find a way out. If anything was going to convince him it was his brother.</p><p>One of his hands found purchase on your shoulder and you attempted to brace for it. You could never be ready for the sickening pop. You cried out again as your shoulder went utterly limp.</p><p>“he’ll forget... like me... next i have to...dig out your organs...”</p><p>You struggled to form coherent thoughts, much less sentences. The world was spinning. “but im his friend- he- he cant. I’m Dusty’s- I could be yours, we could help each other, I can-“</p><p>“you aren’t anything... i need to strip away your skin.” His claws were cutting into you.</p><p>“D-Dammit Axe you cant do this...” you were losing your fight. Tears were still slipping down your cheeks as you looked away. “We could be happy together. I can help you and Sweets. I know you love him, you need to talk to him about this. He’ll understand. You both can be happy.”</p><p>His administrations were halted for a split second. <br/>He dropped his axe, it thunked on the ground. “we only need you... out of the picture.” </p><p>“If- If you really want me to, I’ll leave you guys alone. I won’t come back, you won’t have to say anything. I just need to f-”</p><p>Without warning he gripped the bone of one of your wings and you screeched. He yanked it harshly and you couldn’t hear anything for a full minute, feeling you were about to pass out.</p><p>“i need to pluck these... too...” his phalanges raked through the feathers and to you it felt like torture. It was torture. </p><p>“I shouldn’t...” you panted breathlessly. “I don’t want you to ruin your relationship with Sweets but- this... this is too much” </p><p>“Axe...”</p><p>His eye light landed on your tear-stained face. </p><p>“I can’t handle more...” Pain was searing through your entire body, you’d lost feeling in your legs and you were more than sure you had bruises and fractured bones somewhere. Sweat coated your body and everything felt like too much. Even your sight seemed to be losing itself. </p><p>“I don’t want to die before I get to see... him. But if this is it, the end for me, please find him..” You sniffled through the shivers. “find Sans, he has big beautiful black wings that you’ll never see anywhere else. He has magic filled with so much will, he saved us both but... if this is it, I want you to tell him something.”</p><p>You forced a smile as you looked at Axe’s face. In the corner of your vision there was a glint of light but you ignored it. His eye sockets narrowed on you.</p><p>“Tell him I’ll be waiting for him in the Heavens. We’ll fly free and happy, and we’ll see all of our friends. We’ll find Papyrus, Toriel will be there too. And...</p><p>“We’ll be together.” A pang hit your chest as you recalled your memories with Sans. All the times he looked at you and you still tried to convince yourself  he was only your friend. And all the times you were so close to him. </p><p>“Tell him I love him.”</p><p>You felt too heavy to get up, it was getting colder and you couldn’t do anything about it. You were so tired now, you just wanted to sleep. You squeezed your eyes shut, hissing before let about a ragged exhale. </p><p>You weren’t going to hate Axe. It was too late for that. Now, you were just going accept your fate, it was all you could do.</p><p>You gave up.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Sans was alone again. As usual. </p><p>The only thing that was there to keep him company was the solar dancing flower- but it wasn’t dancing. Idly he was picking at his snug collar, the original papyrus allowed his hands free at night to get some stretching but really, Sans thinks its because he knows he’s too weak to be able to do anything. </p><p>His wings were strapped tightly by belts and the buckles were too far out of reach so after a while he no longer bothered trying. </p><p>Earlier... Classic, or Vanilla as Red liked to call him, came in for... an evaluation. He seemed tense, work orientated. He scribbled on his stupid clipboard even when there was nothing to write and he always left more irritated than he came in. Sans gave a dry chuckle as he reflected on his counterpart, he would have assumed they would have been more easy going in a place were all they had to worry about was taxes and possibly the occasional monster-phobic murmurs. </p><p>He guessed wrong. </p><p>He still refused to talk to him, he wasn’t going to tell them about his brother, or what the hell happened to bring him here. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to mention you. </p><p>A deep sigh left him as he looked to the window. The moon was perfectly framed as he reached out. Dust floated off at the motion. </p><p>He missed you.</p><p>There was something about this place that made him think about all the things he’d been through with you. On nights he had dreams they in some way involved you. The genocide was largely on his mind, he had too much time to think about all of the what-ifs. But he still was happy you weren’t stuck with him. He liked to believe you were standing on your own two feet, hiding in the trees, waiting for him. He knew you were strong. He’d admired you incredibly for that, it sparked something within him.</p><p>His phalanges curled in tightly. </p><p>He was weak now. He could probably dust himself if he truly believed there was nothing to go to. The sun would rise and fall like always and he would simply become a pile of dust the others would sweep away. The healing from Creampuff had been nothing but a bandaid over his deep wounds. It was hard to tell what the skeleton’s real motive was, in a way he was like his brother. He tried to block off his genuine feelings, mask it. </p><p>The papyrus’s disingenuous positivity and upbeat didn’t make Sans feel hopeful. Even when he was told he’d be let go when they were sure he was safe- their version of saying “trained.”</p><p>As much as he wanted to believe they would release him, the shadows told him otherwise. This was their way of taking out their anger and this was his punishment for everything. </p><p>He was constantly at war with himself, he needed to know where you were. He needed to find you. He needed to take you away and protect you like he should’ve been. </p><p>He wanted to prove to you that this was all worth it, and he wanted to keep on his promise. Like before, he wanted to be happy, and he couldn’t without you by his side. </p><p>But he needed to become stronger. </p><p>He was determined become, and he was willing to raise Hell if he had to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Watch me burn out faster than Lightning Mcqueen can say Kachow</p><p>This chapter is extra long and i had to give a half-assed proof reading several times because my brain kept thinking about what’s happening next :^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Reserve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the void, you’d thought you’d recognized this place. It was hard to forget when you’d only been here once before just after nearly falling down in your home universe. </p><p>It was so cold, yet you didn’t bare any goosebumps and your teeth didn’t chatter. </p><p>You weren’t in pain anymore, you didn’t have the marks Axe had put on you. In fact you didn’t have any scars at all and your wings were full, and beautiful. </p><p>You no longer recognized this body. </p><p>It was too clean. </p><p>You tried to scratch yourself, recreate the image you were used but but nothing came of it. You weren’t scared. You weren’t angry or sad. You weren’t exactly enthusiastic either.</p><p>Emotions were put mild, they barely existed. </p><p>Feet pressed against smooth surface of the void as you walked around. The pure white gown unwrinkled itself as you spun. </p><p>The place was endless but so full of nothing. It was a but uncanny, you didn’t liked been in such open spaces. You would’ve been caught and killed.</p><p>How long had you been in the void?</p><p>You were alone. </p><p>There wasn’t anything to look at, no way of telling time. </p><p>You stepped around aimlessly in the void, there wasn’t even an echo as your feet slapped the floor. </p><p>You tried to remember all the things that happened, but by time faces and names were blurring together the more you thought. Any mushed up story you recalled felt surreal and there was a bite of disappointment.</p><p>You couldn’t remember what you were looking for.</p><p>You pressed a palm to your chest, wondering what would your SOUL look like now. If you had one. Or what happened to you next. Would someone find you? Would you find someone? Was this what happened after death, being stuck nowhere all alone and without being able to feel properly. </p><p>You hand dropped as you used the other to rake through your hair. </p><p>You didn’t like the softness of it. </p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Red followed Creampuff up the stairs and into what everyone had agreed to call “the quiet room.”</p><p>Creampuff had a bowl of some leftover curry from last night. Red tried to convince him to keep using the kibble but Puff said he didn’t want to do it anymore. </p><p>He said it felt wrong.</p><p>At this Red had rolled his eyelights and moved forward.</p><p>Fine then, if he wanted to properly feed a rabid animal that attacked his housemates and brother then who was he to stop him? The thing was trapped anyways.</p><p>Just before the closed door Creampuff stood hesitantly, his hands were trembling as he glanced back at Red. Red made a shooing motion, knowing that if anything were to happen he’d be up and ready. </p><p>The door opened, and there he was. Birdie was sleeping against the wall. His face was still incased in the muzzle and the chain connected to his collar was extended as far as it could go, which he’ll admit wasn’t very far. </p><p>Creampuff strapped Birdie’s hands into the mittens quickly and popped open the food container. Birdie wordlessly opened his sockets and his eyelights went to Creampuff, then the food in his hands. The lights seemed fuzzy and he wasn’t quite all there. </p><p>“THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS BROUGHT YOU FOOD, AND IT ISN’T THE ABHORRENT DOGGY PEBBLES.”</p><p>He gave the container a gentle shake and went over to the other skeleton, pushing the muzzle down. There was something about this skeleton, Birdie. </p><p>Red had been around long enough to know he had it bad if he wasn’t saying anything. Hell at this point he didn’t know if this sans could speak at all.</p><p>No words, no sign language, no tweeting, no nothing. </p><p>So he paid attention to his body language, all the times he flinched and the times he’d glared, the growling and the snaps. It was mostly the same things over again and again, faces he’d seen before. Almost everyday he would come with Creampuff, they give them the look of disinterest and turn away. He was clearly starving himself and it almost made Red curious of what the guy had been through. Almost. It was more of Vanilla’s job to figure out the shit and keep track. </p><p>Sometimes he noticed the way Birdie’s face scrunched up, like he was in pain. Puff would get him or Vanilla to force out his SOUL, Puff would make a comment about how hurt he was and everyday they would watch the monster deteriorate. Red’s seen the amount of dust that had fallen on the floor. It was worth concern. </p><p>Just because he knew he was hurting that didn’t make torturing him any less fun. </p><p>In some ways Red missed his universe, he’d become accustomed to stomping on his equally aggressive peers- so much that he enjoyed it. It was so much more easier when they were already below him. And that it wasn’t the norm anymore, or rather it was illegal, he needed a new outlet. </p><p>As much as Creampuff was trying to keep Birdie alive, it wouldn’t be like that forever. False HP would break down faster and faster until, poof, there was none at all. </p><p>Glancing at the great blue skies, he felt himself become more relaxed. He was stuck between the old and the new. Things were easier- safer up here. He shouldn’t be the Sans he was in the underground. He didn’t have to. He should be able to travel and discover things he’d only seen in the faded papers. He’d be able to experience the touch and scents of new things, just popping up here gave him whiplash. He just needed to go out more. </p><p>For a while he’d wanted to hike up a mountain or go to the coast. He’d just been too busy with the machine to do anything. It was Vanilla dragging him from his shitverse into this place, only he’s stuck working on that same damned machine to be dragged back. </p><p>Thinking about Vanilla and his dumb decisions was started to set off Red’s temper as he clenched his fists. So he figured he would give something else his time. </p><p>When Red looked back at the two skeletons shock struck him. His body froze up and he swore his SOUL stuttered. He couldn’t believe it. Birdie was willingly eating in front of him, all the while looking at him directly. There was a glint in his blue eyelights. It was something he hadn’t seen getting him strapped down. It felt dangerous.</p><p>And that’s when he knew something had changed. </p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Sweets woke up with a yawn and smoothed his covered hands over his face. His night had been full of good dreams and he was excited to tell you all about them. And he would hear about yours too! So with a tired but happy grin he dropped his arms to his sides. He looked over and blinked. </p><p>Your side was empty. </p><p>A startled noise left the skeleton as he flipped open the sheets. This is was okay, you could’ve just left earlier for something eat! You could be making food at the very moment. He didn’t smell anything in the air but he was a broken skeleton after all, his senses could’ve been hindered from all the damage. He just needed to check on you. Once he saw you, everything would be alright. </p><p>Sweets forced his shaky positivity and stood up from the bed. His lanky legs took him downstairs, where he met Dusty sipping on hot tea. </p><p>He still didn’t see you. There was a growing ball of worry forming in his chest. </p><p>He shouldn’t be worried yet, you could have been in the bathroom! He knew humans liked their privacy, even he liked his privacy when he was in the bathroom. Yes, you had to of been in the bathroom. How silly of him to think you would be anywhere else?</p><p>But he could ask anyways. To be sure. Dusty was down here long enough to know if he made tea. </p><p>“Dusty, Have You Seen...” he wrung his hands nervously. </p><p>Dusty placed down his mug with a bone brow lifted.  “i thought she was with you. now that you mention it,” he furrowed his brows as his eyelights darted about. </p><p>“is axe up there?”</p><p>***</p><p>He wasn’t. Panic struck and Dusty muttered a curse under his breath as he realized he was going to have to hunt down the both of them. </p><p>There was no way of knowing when either of them had going missing. Sweets looked all over the house, throwing around the blankets and moving around the furniture. Even double checking the pantry and cabinets. </p><p>He left the house to look for footsteps, until he came back to Dusty with orange tears falling from his sockets. </p><p>“I Cannot Find Her.” </p><p>A hand squeezed over his chest. It was rare you left the room before he was awake. Now that you were completely gone without a trace his poor SOUL wasn’t able to keep up. </p><p>As for Axe, he was less concerned because he liked to do what he wanted to do. It wasn’t uncommon for him to leave the cabin without saying when or for how long. He just did. </p><p>But nonetheless he was still concerned. That was his brother, missing along side with his human. </p><p>Dusty looked visibly stressed, his teeth grit and his eyelights were shrinking. A series of curses slipping between his teeth but Sweets wasn’t feeling like telling him to calm down. He couldn’t calm down himself. </p><p>Dusty muttered to the nothingness sitting besides him. Then he growled, “we should’ve stayed-“</p><p>“im looking around the forest, stay here just in case i find one of them.” and with that Dusty blipped into nothing and Sweets was alone, tears hitting the floor. </p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>He hated himself. He was disgusted and utterly overwhelmed. He still hovered over your body, whom was decorated with the black and blue spots and blood and you were so, so pale. </p><p>Lifeless. </p><p>He snarled, slammed a fist into the ground next to your head and tearing through the earth. Angry. He was so angry. </p><p>He was awful. Disgusting. </p><p>The bone around his nasal cavity was wet and his teeth too but he wiped it away. He couldn’t be doing that. </p><p>His axe was dropped to the dirt and thrown off to the side somewhere.  He didn’t want to look at it. </p><p>His eyelight lingered on your form, your weight had been placed back on your disfigured wings when he let your wrists go. He should’ve brought you back. He should’ve fed you monster candy, and apologized and listened to you.</p><p>He should’ve never hurt you. </p><p>The damage he’d done was irreversible. You’ll have scars, if you were alive at this point. You looked dead. You were cold. He dropped his jacket over you but you weren’t warming up. </p><p>Your bones have been snapped, they would hurt healing. If you were alive.</p><p>With wings like yours for certain you’d never fly. If you were alive. </p><p>Axe lurched forward, a shaky hand gently pulling you to your side while he used his other to push your delicate wings into a folding position. He tried so hard to be gentle and not hurt you more. You never deserved that. And when he pulled back his chest felt tight. </p><p>It wasn’t right. </p><p>“im so stupid ha... ha...” </p><p>The inside of his skull itched. </p><p>“you weren’t evil...”</p><p>The back of his phalanges barely brushed the bent feathers.</p><p>“you weren’t going to... hurt paps...”</p><p>“you care about him... because of... him...”</p><p>His distals stroked the skin of your shoulder, the blood had already dried up. </p><p>“you cared about me too... didn’t you...?”</p><p>You didn’t respond. </p><p>Axe felt his sins crawling on his back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Its a fuckin rollercoaster yall!</p><p>After all thats happened so far, do you think you would ever be able to forgive Axe for what he did?</p><p>Can he redeem himself?</p><p>Can Sans still fly?</p><p>Make sure to like and subscribe to find out in the next video/jk</p><p>Love you guys and thanks for the reads and bookmarks! As always comments are appreciate and i hope you enjoyed. Until next time.... :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Find what gives you HOPE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heat was feeling nice on his bones. Warm breeze blew through him, his feathers and in the moment, he couldn’t ask for something better.  He was content. </p><p>The calling of his name snatched his attention and he tilted his head in the direction, still not bothering to move from his spot or even open his eyes. </p><p>“SANS! SANS! OUR FRIEND WANTS TO SHOW US SOMETHING!”</p><p>He landed with a woosh while you were a few seconds late, with a noticeable panting but when Sans opened his sockets, you were grinning. </p><p>“SHE SAID IF WE DIDN’T SEE IT IMMEDIATELY WE MAY NEVER SEE IT AGAIN!! GET UP!”</p><p>Sans blinked at his brother, yawning and taking his time to stretch only to fold his arms under his head again. It was so cozy laying up on this building. And Sans was ready for another nap. </p><p>“paps, we are on the surface, we have all the time in the world to go.” he rubbed his face into his boney arms. “but the sleep goddess is calling my name right now. gotta sleep.”</p><p>Papyrus made a strangled noise. “DO YOU BELIEVE THIS!- SANS IF YOU DO NOT GET UP THIS INSTANCE I WILL DRAG YOUR LAZY COCCYX WITH US !!”</p><p>It was silent then. Until he heard Papyrus’s boots trudging towards him and he finally pushed himself up. “okay, okay paps, i’m up.”</p><p>“GOOD! NOW FRIEND, WILL YOU LEAD THE WAY?” Papyrus had his sockets on you as you stretched your wings for another round of flights. You bounded for the edge of the building and looked back. </p><p>“Don’t get lost!” and with that you jumped.</p><p>Sans was the last to get in the air. He stayed in the back, watching his brother and his best friend laugh amongst themselves and make spins. </p><p>Feelings buzzed in his bones and it was getting to a point he couldn’t ignore it anymore. </p><p>He might just have to confess. </p><p> </p><p>The little group zipped through the trees and came to a sudden stop at a cliff. The were less than 20 feet from the edge. </p><p>“WOWIE...” There were stars in Papyrus’s sockets. Below them there was thick forest but the sky was where the real magic was. The patches of colors and wavering yellow sinking behind the trees; t looked like an artist painted the scene for them. </p><p>“IT’S SO PRECIOUS...” Sans couldn’t agree more. </p><p>Papyrus was jittery, as if this was the first time he’d seen the sunset. “I WILL GO UP IN THE TREES FOR OPTIMAL SIGHT!” </p><p>Your shoulders shook as you chuckled at the adorable skeleton and waved him to go. Sans nodded for some encouragement and then it was just him and you. </p><p>Your back was turned to the monster. Your hair was flowing in the breeze, stripes of the colors were reflecting onto your hair and skin and your feathers. Sans thought it may have been the first time he’d seen an angel. </p><p>“This could all be ours.” you spoke smoothly. “We could stay here, we could watch the trees grow strong and listen to the wolves howl.” </p><p>Your palm went towards the shrinking sun. </p><p>“I’ve always wanted someone to come here with. Someone like a friend, or someone more...”  The smile on your face was soft. </p><p>Sans was getting closer, he could now see the individual feather fibers the air filtered through and the way locks of your hair bounced in the wind. You were still looking onward when he slid his hand into yours. </p><p>A breath shuddered out of the skeleton and his skull felt like it was on fire. But it burned so good. </p><p>Your palm was warm as you squeezed back and you let out a shy laugh. His eyelights went to your eyes, the pupils were blown so wide and he never thought someone would look at him that way. </p><p>“When I die I want it to be here, while I’m staring into the eyes of the person I love.” Sans caressed your skin, and squeezed it to make sure you were with him.  The sun was gone now, the last remaining light was dimming and the stars were appearing overhead. </p><p>“that won’t be anytime soon-“</p><p>“Sans.” You placed your over hand over his. “Stay here. They can’t hurt you.” </p><p>You looked so delicate Sans wanted to give in. He used his other hand to brush away the locks in your face. “i can’t. not yet.”</p><p>“soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans gasped as he was practically knocked to reality. The last flashes of your face were still in his mind until they were becoming too hard to keep together. It was all colors that couldn’t make an image. </p><p>He moved forward but the chain cackled sooner than he felt the pressure. Now that he was awake, the metal felt like ice to his bones and he couldn’t see himself falling asleep again. </p><p>The sun that speckled the room was telling Sans it could’ve been about late-ish mid day now.  Soon he’d be eating again, until then he just wanted to remember his dreams.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Dusty was angry, tired and in all words that would describe stressed. He’d put out his frustrations on too many trees to count and he was sure if he didn’t pass out from exhaustion more trees would have to face his wrath. </p><p>The monster had been in every place he could<br/>
remember, ranging from around the main lodge and any other part of the forest he’d wandered into. </p><p>It had been hours, he’d checked in with Sweets to find out if Axe had came around but there was no positive answer to that. By ticking time he was feeling more and more like the Butcher had something to do with your disappearance. </p><p>Ghost was getting antsy himself, he couldn’t show it as well as Dusty but the tightness in his jaws didn’t go unnoticed. </p><p>Once again Dusty was teleporting into a place he’d been to at least three times. </p><p>“fuck!” Dusty kicked a stone and threw his hands to his head, dragging down his phalanges in frustration. He was out of breath and he didn’t have magic to last forever. </p><p>Ghost stood close as they were now going on foot, the two barely spoke. To Dusty it was too much energy to say anything unless it was to find out where you were. </p><p>Dusty pushed himself past walls of bushes and over the largest of fallen trees. Rough bark pulled at the threat of his clothes but he couldn’t care less. </p><p>Clothes were replaceable; you were not. </p><p>Shoes crunched on the brittle sticks and there was the sound of an alarmed bird. A black blob zipped past him. That was new.</p><p>It landed on a nearby branch, flapping its tiny wings aggressively. There was a split face of confusion before Dusty decided it was just a bird, a very stupid bird and it wasn’t helping his issues. It zipped past him again and he nearly snapped at it.</p><p>It was just a bird, he kept telling himself. His brother floated by, sockets seemingly watching the bird. </p><p>“Follow It...” </p><p>The idea was absurd but he had nothing better, they’d been going through his forest for too long so now he’d humor the animal. </p><p>It wasn’t too fast that he would lose it, but it wasn’t exactly slow paced either. It was urgent and at times it felt like it was screaming at them.  </p><p>Suddenly it disappeared. </p><p>He was still surrounded by trees, nothing felt different. Then he noticed a familiar bloody t-shirt.</p><p>Axe was curled up over you. You were laying on the dirt with bruises on your abnormally pale body. Only one of you two hadn’t got a new scratch and it didn’t settle Dusty’s already out-of-whack SOUL.</p><p>Dusty snapped out of his stupor and ran to your body, immediately checking your pulse first thing. It was slow, barely there but it was was there. His eyelights wandered to the tear stains on your face and the dried stream of blood that came from the deep cut on your jaw. There were loose crooked feathers splayed around. It wasn’t meant to be quick. It was slow and painful. He felt the other’s eyelight on him but the damn skeleton just watched him. </p><p>“you fucking abomination-“ Dusty’s hand were trembling as they hovered over you. He yanked the battered jacket from your body and flung it at the other skeleton as if it were made of fire.</p><p>“get fuck out of here before its more than just trees collapsing tonight.” Dusty snarled, his phalanges clenched on either side of you. He was trying to ground himself but it was getting hard when the reason you were like this was r i g h t  t h e r e.</p><p>Axe didn’t say anything, there was no sorry, no cracking of his bones- he didn’t even put his jacket back on he just left. </p><p>“shit, shit” a humorless laugh left the monster as he checked you over. The sliced wrists, the incredible amount of bruises and limbs bent in ways they shouldn’t be. Of all things why would you have to go through this?</p><p>“it’s okay, you aren’t going to fall down.” he uttered more to himself than anything else. He needed to heal you, he didn’t trust himself to pull out your SOUL especially while you were in this state. It was too dangerous.</p><p>But he was going to heal you.</p><p>There wasn’t room for mistakes, there was no way he’d be able to teleport you safely to get to Sweets. Not to mention that tug in the back if his skull that simply didn’t want to.</p><p>He placed his hands on your chest, closest to where your SOUL would be. Then it began. It was slow, he had to be careful. Visibly, barely anything had changed, but there was a twinge more color to your skin and that was enough for him to have HOPE. </p><p>Even though there wasn’t much healing Dusty came out completely drained and he fell over, panting with his skull next to yours. </p><p>It hurt as he forced himself upright just so he could slip off his hoodie to put it on you. He made sure the article covered as much of you as possible. </p><p>“Do You Think She Will Make It...?” </p><p>Weakly Dusty glared at his brother. “she will” he huffed, “i’ll make sure of it if i have to kill that-... bastard.” Dusty was forced into a coughing fit and he used one arm to support himself. </p><p>“I Don’t Think This Can Be Hidden From Them, They Will Find Out...”</p><p>“shut up.”</p><p>“If She Doesn’t Have Someone To Properly Heal Her She-“</p><p>“i told you fucking shut up!”</p><p>Dusty was grinding his teeth. He wiped away the beads of sweat as he was fidgeting with his hoodie again.  It was too small, he was going to need more than this to keep you warm- preferably a blanket. A thick blanket and a comfortable bed for you. </p><p>As soon as Dusty had just enough energy to teleport he shoved his arm underneath you and hoisted you up, grunting at the weight on his shaky bones. Ghost had a worried expression but Dusty silenced him before anything could come out.</p><p>“i don’t care, im not wasting another damn second.” </p><p>Teleportation took a lot out of him. The moment his shoes hit the wooden floor he fell on his bed with you clutched close. </p><p>Hissing he quickly flicked his wrist towards the door, effectively locking it with his magic. </p><p>He was even more worn out than before but that didnt stop him from pushing you into a more comfortable position on his bed and rolling his blanket over you. </p><p>Patting the blanket was the last straw, he plopped on the space by your feet. He waited until his breath evened out and his bones relaxed, “i’m going to leave later, to get something.”</p><p>He nestled himself into the cushion, sockets shut. “don’t wake me up unless its about the lodge or its about her.” Dusty didn’t wait for a response, he was out like a light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ve redone the first part like three times. I was going to give Sans a nightmare but then I thought, you know what? He deserves something good. </p><p>Heres another chapter of the disaster that happens when universes clash.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The sun sinks to rise again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweets felt misplaced. He couldn’t pin down what he was feeling but whatever it was it was a mixture of multiple things. </p><p>It had been over 24 hours since he realized you and his brother was gone and now Dusty wasn’t saying anything either. He knocked on his door but he got no response, he couldn’t even open it. With that fact Sweets was hoping that Dusty was only asleep, and not still out looking for Axe. </p><p>He didn’t want to lose both of them.</p><p>There were still four bowls on the table, food no longer warm and it had been awhile since the steam  left. </p><p>He didn’t like wasting food but it was so hard to eat without someone with him. They could all be starving while he was eating and that thought made him shiver. </p><p>He saved the food, they were packed and put into the fridge for later. Right now, he needed to find Axe, his brother. He didn’t know what happened but he was going to find out, and keep a better eye on him. </p><p>All the time he had alone was enough to get Sweets to reflect on their relationship. He hadn’t seen much of his brother recently, before the disappearance. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d sat down and had a talk with him or the last time he’d heard his brother joke about something. He could recall old, old memories and a few times he’d looked at you wrong, but anything else was faded.</p><p>Perhaps his memory was damaged but that just meant he needed to see his brother more, they needed to communicate. </p><p>When was the last time they had done that?</p><p>Sweet’s fingers fiddled with he edge of his opposite glove as he glared at the sink. The faces were blurry but even the glimpses he’d caught he could tell there was some sadness in them. How long had his brother looked at him this way?</p><p>Sweets didn’t want to wait around anymore. If anyone was going to go unmissing he would find them himself. He would find you. He would find his brother and Dusty, and everything would be okay. He was going to make this family work even if he needed to change a few things up. </p><p>The monster looked towards the top of the stairs, determination swimming in his sockets. </p><p>He knew nobody in this house had a happy past, but he wanted everyone to have a happy ending. </p><p>“It Will Come.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Long hours went into trudging through the soft soil.  He’d still found no sign of the short skeleton but he kept going. Sweets touched the perimeter if the Lodge but never went too close knowing that Axe wouldn’t willingly enter the property. But he was debating on asking if the other skeletons had seen Axe.</p><p>If they didn’t though, that would put the cabin in hot water.</p><p>While Sweets was searching for the others he allowed himself to get immersed in nature. The songs the birds were singing were magnificent and he’d wished he’d heard them more. It was calming to his SOUL and part of him wondered if another bird would sing to him too, when there was the chance. </p><p>In this particular part of the forest he could hear the buzzing from the wild bugs and other odd sounds from the creatures around him. </p><p>A snap of twigs brought him out of his trance and he scanned his surroundings. It didn’t look like there was anything out of the ordinary, it was the forest after all and that could have easily been a scurrying animal. </p><p>Something like a squirrel.</p><p>So he kept walking. It was becoming dark again, that’s how long he’d been out. He was becoming hungry again and it wasn’t helping as he kept looking at the singing finches. </p><p>He didn’t have to wait long, he came across a trap that caught a fat rodent. He was certain that he disassembled this one but he barely paid mind to that as he ripped the animal free and dropped it into his maws. </p><p>“...soft, extra soft...”</p><p>Sweet stood up abruptly, wiping away the smeared blood from his teeth. </p><p>“...good doe, perfect for... keeping her warm and fed...”</p><p>Sweets carefully made his way to where he heard the voice. When he found his brother his teeth clinked and Axe’s eyelight fell over to him. </p><p>“paps...?”</p><p>The red light wavered, confused and fuzzy. </p><p>Sweets got a good look at his brother. There was blood all over his clothes, in places some were fresher than others but it was a gore mess nonetheless. On the tree besides him there were three deer strung up by their feet. </p><p>Blood was dribbling over their muscles while the third one was still being skinned, fur around the edges were matted with red. </p><p>“Where... Where Have You Been? We Were Looking For You And The Human” Axe’s eyelight wandered from his brother to the closest deer, his phalanges curling around the tight hide. </p><p>“i did... something i regret...” he didn’t look at Sweets as he said so, digging the a sharp distal between the skin and the flesh. </p><p>“something i cant...” his phalanges left the deer to scratch the inside of his dead socket. Sweets winced as it sounded harsher than he remembered. </p><p>“something i cant mend... she hates me...” Axe goes back to tending to the deer. </p><p>It takes a second for Sweets to process it. He said she... so had to be talking about you right? But then that means... he feared that if he asked, he’d wished he hadn’t got the answer.</p><p>You couldn’t be dead... right?</p><p>“Sans.” </p><p>“What Did You Do?”</p><p> </p><p>Axe became more aggressive, his phalanges were digging in the animal itself. Blood was oozing from the newly pierced wounds and the smell was sinking in. </p><p>Axe released the deer, letting the loose hide drop to the ground. He flexed his bones, watching the wet blood fall in thick drops.</p><p>“... intent to kill...”</p><p>Tears were falling before Sweets could fully grasp what he’d said. And then his mind was swirling with negatives. Sweets just wanted to know WHY and when and how long. </p><p>“Where Is She?” he asked repeatedly- no, begged!</p><p>He was on his knees, his arms around himself and his fingers gripping himself so tightly as if he’d fall down. </p><p>Axe was slow to come to him, his arms were still drenched in gore as he kneeled in front of his brother. Sweets was in panic, he was hyperventilating and he couldn’t stop the shaking. </p><p>When Sweets thought Axe was too close and he was at his panicked peak, he struck. The bone only nicked Axe’s femur but it made him wince. </p><p>Axe yanked his brother by the scarf and pulled him into a crushing hug, holding tighter when Sweets tried to fight. </p><p>“she isn’t dead...” Sweets could barely hear it, he kept trying to fight off his brother without really hurting him. There were voices telling him to strike him one more time but he knew he shouldn’t, he couldn’t. </p><p>“paps, she isn’t-...”</p><p>Axe suddenly was gripping even tighter and seething through his gritted teeth. He finally let go. Sweets was calming down as he watched Axe slowly pull up his shirt. </p><p>There was a new crack riding up his sternum and partially into his third rib. </p><p>He sighed, “i deserved...that.”</p><p> </p><p>“If She Isn’t Dead, Where Is She?” Sweets asked slowly, unraveling himself. </p><p>There was a look of confusion, temptation and then he reluctantly looked away. Axe pushed himself to his feet, his breathing was more labored than usual. </p><p>“she’ll come out... when she’s ready... i know she is safe...”</p><p>“you’ll see her... soon...”</p><p>Sweets had him a hard look. He knew Axe wasn’t being completely honest with him, but there was something genuine in his tone. If he was right, you weren’t going to die. And another part him felt like you weren’t alone either. </p><p>“We Must Get Home Now, Its Dark And Dusty Should Be Waiting.” </p><p>Axe perked up then one of his hands went to rub the area under his dead socket in a soothing motion. </p><p>“i need to... bring these too...” he said waving towards the hide and deer bodies. He went over, not letting Sweets help and stacked the deer so he could carry them over his shoulders. </p><p>Axe grunted at the weight but looked to Sweets. A small frown plastered itself on Sweets’s face but he just sighed. He had a feeling this was more than just “i killed these so I should carry these.”</p><p>“When We Are Home There Are A Few Things We Need To Discuss.”</p><p>Axe nodded subtly. </p><p>“Many Things Actually.”</p><p>He nodded again.</p><p>Sweets’s frown deepened. </p><p>“I Hope You Understand You Have Broken My Trust In You As A Brother And We Cannot Be The Same Because Of  What You Did.”</p><p>Axe stopped walking, his eyelights went unfocused. </p><p>“i know”</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Everything hurt. Your muscles felt wound up and your throat felt dryer than it had ever been. </p><p>Your breath shuddered as you were starting to get the tingly feeling in your body, kind of like when your foot falls asleep and you have to wake it up again. </p><p>Not a great feeling.</p><p>You twitched your nose. Things smelt different, it didn’t smell like Sweets’s bedroom nor did it smell like dirt. It was a bit like pine and something else much more alluring. You pressed your nose into the pillow.</p><p>Somebody chuckled behind you.</p><p>You froze up at the sound but your face flushed in embarrassment. Your eyes snapped open and you were almost blinded again from the light glaring through the blinds. You groaned as you squeezed your eyes close again. </p><p>“good morning sparrow.”</p><p>The mattress whined and you felt a boney hand resting over your forehead. He whispered something to himself before pushing some of the blank off your shoulder. </p><p>“you don’t have to say anything yet. you’re probably thirsty so here.” The bed creaked more as he helped you sit up right. </p><p>You immediately started to cough, dry and painful coughs. He cooed as he rubbed your shoulder with one hand and leaned over to get something across from you. </p><p>You tried to look at his face, and when you did your cheeks felt hot. Dusty had a lazy grin as he handed you a cup of clear water. His T-shirt was loose, exposing some of his clavicle and the light marks on it. </p><p>The cup was pressed to your lips and you parted them. The water was likely room temperature but it felt so good. Your hand clasped around the cup and his hand as you dipped it more. Before you knew it, it was empty. </p><p>“easy there tiger.” his eyelights glinted with enthusiasm. He reached over to grab something else and  he placed it into your palm. </p><p>It crinkled  in your grasp and you dropped your gaze to the plastic bundle. Monster candy? Dusty chuckled and flicked a lock of hair. </p><p>“what, did you only think i was good at stealing lives?”</p><p>You weren’t quite thinking about that but it earned a surprised laugh from you. It hurt a bit but damn did it feel nice. You unwrapped the candy, careful to not drop the treat and popped it into your mouth. It dissolved with little effort and you moaned at the flavour. </p><p>You missed this so much. You hadn’t had monster candy in forever. And fuck, you almost died. You could’ve died and you would’ve never felt this, you never would’ve had the chance at a restart and you wouldn’t of had the chance to see him and...</p><p>You looked at Dusty. He looked pleased with himself. His eyelights were somewhat fuzzy as they washed over your face. </p><p>Theres something so endearing about his mismatched lights, and in the way his smile was tweaked. There were faint lines under his sockets but they didn’t make him look any less handsome than he was. </p><p>Judging by the fact you were in his room, enraptured in all of his scents and him being here when you were awake, you could guess he took care of your here. </p><p>You had no idea where Sweets was but you hoped he was okay. Neither did you know Axe but... you blinked away the thoughts. Those were unimportant.</p><p>The rays of light behind Dusty were picking up on the floating dust. It made the room feel more magical and everything a little less real. Dusty looked vulnerable like this, yet so...</p><p>A cool pair of phalanges touched your cheeks and your breath hitched.</p><p>“you’re getting warm,” a purplish tongue slithered out and swiped across his teeth. “i think you should lie back down before you get yourself sick.”</p><p>Instead of trying to stumble through words you shut your eyes, the sense of him intensified as you nodded. You hoped he would stay with you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im not even going to apologize for my favoritism. Im a total Dusty simp.</p><p> </p><p>Watch me bump up that rating for him. (not yet, so you dont have to worry.)</p><p>But holy cow we getting nearer and nearer to meeting our Sansy you guys excited??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Make the pain less</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! It does get a bit steamy towards the end. I know, I’m surprised too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn’t around when you woke up, the space next to you was empty and cold and you were disappointed. </p><p>While he was gone you decided now was the time to look around his room without judgement. The walls were painted a plain dull white color but there were some markings on them. When you tried to move closer for better reading a pang shot through you, so you popped another monster candy.</p><p>Which he had buckets of, you didn’t feel so bad taking them.</p><p>The floor creaked as you drifted to the wall across from you, fingers brushing over the rippled paint. </p><p>“no killer child”</p><p>“paps is still dead”</p><p>“you are on the surface with alternates”</p><p>“you are still a murderer”</p><p>As you checked from wall to wall you realized, he’d written these on all of them.  Some were written with harsh lines like they were rushed, such as the writing closest to his bed just over the short dresser. </p><p>On his dresser were a stack of notebooks, colors red and green only. The one at the top had half of the pages hazardously ripped out, leaving the remaining shreds still clinging to the spiral. </p><p>Your hand hovered over the notebook and you wondered, should you look at it? It wasn’t yours but you were alone and curious. </p><p>The tips of your fingers ran over the smooth surface and along the edge. What were you expecting to find anyways?</p><p>Flipping over the cover your eyes widened.</p><p>It was you. Or at least you think it’s you; there was your hair, the scars you had and wings- that was most certainly you. </p><p>But you couldn’t find it in yourself to be anything other than impressed, his sketches were incredible. As you flipped through the papers it seemed like his sketches were some simplified form of realism, the proportions were correct but there wasn’t an  excessive amount of shading or details. Sometimes the lines were harsher.</p><p>As you followed the lines you cracked a smile. To think someone would draw you? A regular human with some baggage. You never thought anyone would be so interested in you, it seemed like a dream. </p><p>Closing the notebook to how it was before, you twirled around. There was still a desk to look at, there were a few in-progress projects. It looked like he was carving a sleeping fox and there were some birds- maybe crows? These would look more amazing painted, and you had a feeling he would be good at that too. </p><p>You picked up one of the figures, disregarding the wood shavings that surrounded it. </p><p>A thumb smoothed over its surface, it was incredibly crafted. There weren’t any sharp edges on the bird and it almost felt soft under your touch. It was placed down again.</p><p>“you’re awfully nosy aren’t you?” you flinched at the unexpected voice and sighed knowing it was just him.</p><p>Dusty laughed and you heard him toss something to the bed.  “i didn’t tell you to stop poking around, go ahead.” he urged.</p><p>“i promise, no bags of monster dust here.”</p><p>Glancing at the skeleton you’d caught that he was leaning against the door with one of his sockets shut. He must’ve saw something funny because he wrinkled the top of his nasal cavity.</p><p>“aw, did i ruin the mood?”</p><p>“You’re so weird.” was the first thing you said, rolling your eyes. Your voice was hoarser that you liked, reason being the lack of use since the night you were beaten half to death. And speaking of...</p><p>“How long was I asleep?” you questioned with furrowed brows and a hand massaging your throat.</p><p>After a contemplative silence he shifted, “about five days.”</p><p>“Five days?!”</p><p>That was five days you were unconscious, completely blacked out. You couldn’t feed yourself, protect yourself- you glanced down and appearently you didn’t dress yourself either. Now you were in what looked like one of Dusty’s shirts and a pair of loose black shorts. </p><p>“Did you.... do anything?” You slowly peeled your eyes away from your dressing and up to the monster in front of you. His expression twisted into a disgusted scowl.</p><p>“no, i wouldn’t do that to you. despite what i am, im not into necrophilia.” he half mumbled the last part with a glare at the end, not particularly to you though. And you weren’t dead but you got the point. </p><p>Biting the inside of your cheek you were suddenly feeling a little bit more conscious about your body. Your hands were holding onto the ends of your shirt as your fingers squished and prodded the fabric. </p><p>“How are the others? Is everyone okay?” You hadn’t heard from them in the entire time you’ve been awake. While it wasn’t a whole lot of time it was still enough time for Sweets to check up on you at least once, assuming that he wasn’t in the dark about you being just the next room over. </p><p>You were missing the sweet skeleton and you were positive he was feeling a similar way. </p><p>“they are fine, both are alive.” Dusty shrugged but there was a tug of a smile. “they finally talked about what they’ve been missing.”</p><p>“That’s...” You honestly weren’t sure how to respond. In some way you were glad they were okay, Sweets deserved that much. As for Axe? Thinking about him was messing with your brain and it made the hairs on your skin rise. You got a glimpse of that blazing red light and it took you somewhere dark and haunting. </p><p>“hey, hey you’re okay.” He was squeezing your hands and checking you over. “you’re safe, he doesn’t stay here as much anymore. just sleep and sometimes to eat.”</p><p>Your forehead hurt. “Why?”</p><p>Instead of giving you an immediate answer he kept his phalanges tangled in yours. </p><p>“he said it was a project, something that would aid you in the future but he didn’t get too deep into explaining it. it was a personal thing as he called it.”</p><p>Axe was doing something... for you? You swore he was out for blood the last time you seen him. When you were under him and his axe was in the air. </p><p>You squeezed the phalanges in your grip.</p><p>This had to be a trap.</p><p>“shh, it’s okay sparrow.” his distal swiped at your cheeks. “you don’t have to cry, everything’s going to be okay.” </p><p>You didn’t know. You brought your hand to wipe away the tears, they glistened in the light. You were scared. Everything was hitting you once again. The fear of dying, of losing Sans and the few you were now growing attached to and everything else. It was hitting you harder than earlier when you thought about how you nearly fucking died. </p><p>What if you didn’t slip between those cracks and you just never opened your eyes? Dusty was here feeding a dead body. Sweets was looking forward to being with someone who wouldn’t leave the bed warm and Sans was possible out somewhere, calling your name while you weren’t even on the same plane as him.</p><p>You felt sick. </p><p>You were pulled into to a snug embrace. His hands were flat on your wings but they pushed you even closer. Dusty let you cry on his shoulder. He didn’t tell you to stop as he hoisted you up and softly dropped you on to the bed. </p><p>He was treating you like a child as he rocked you back and forth. He told you things were going to be alright. He said that there would be a happy end to this story. </p><p>And you trusted him.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Dusty continued to hold you well after you had fallen asleep. His phalanges were tangled in your knotted hair and gently he tugged. </p><p>Your wings went lapse, they were partially splayed out across the bed and it looked beautiful. It was like when an angel spreads her wings, and Dusty didn’t believe in angels before meeting you. </p><p>He could feel it; his SOUL was humming. It was something like a purr, it was soft and it meant peace. He was at peace. </p><p>He heard the knob being turned and he merely glanced over to find Sweets, peeking from behind the door. He had stress lines, sadness in his sockets as he looked you over. </p><p>In one hand he was carrying a tray with a bowl of deer soup with magic slipped in and a glass of water. Sweets used his free hand to  brush a wet lock of hair out of your sleeping face. </p><p>For a moment he held an unreadable expression. It was completely bland and Dusty hated when this happened.</p><p> </p><p>“She Misses Him So Much.” he whispered. </p><p>Dusty held you tighter. </p><p>“i know.”</p><p>Could it be helped? Dusty knew you and your Sans had long history together. Surviving for who knows long of a genocide- enough to give you scars where some were much older than others and trauma that could probably kill. </p><p>As much as he hated to admit it, he was falling for you. Hard, and he couldn’t compete. He was a monster who killed all his friends and his brother, you were running from someone who killed yours. You should be afraid of him. You should’ve been fighting him.</p><p>But you weren’t, and he didn’t know how to act. </p><p>Sweets looked like he wanted to say more, but in favor of letting you sleep more he left with the look of a kicked puppy. </p><p>Dusty hummed a short tune to himself. Something soft and from somewhere deep in the past. Something he used to sing to Papyrus when he was a baby, and something he used to sing to himself when he felt alone. Dusty didn’t feel alone though, he just wanted you to hear it too. And maybe one day you’d sing it back. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>He let somewhere between 15 to 20 minutes pass by before he reluctantly shook you awake. He was gentle and made sure to not be too loud partly on purpose. </p><p>“sparrow your food is going to be cold if you don’t wake up.” he cooed by your ear. </p><p>It was likely room temperature by now but slowly you were waking up. You yawned, rubbing the sleep away and wobbling against Dusty. He watched you with amusement in his sockets. It was cute.</p><p>“What is it?” you yawned for the second time and popped some joints.</p><p>“it’s just soup, sweets made something easy for you to take.”</p><p>Scrambling off of Dusty you turned for the tray and started to scoop up the substance. You tasted the first spoon and made a pleased sound. </p><p>“It’s really good, wow.” Swiftly you were digging in for more. </p><p>“oh? i haven’t tried any yet.”</p><p>You peeked up at the monster, wet lips twitched into a shy smile. There it was, blush covering your cheeks and seemed to darken as you looked anywhere but him. </p><p>“I could share some.” you said so quietly he almost didn’t hear it. </p><p>Dusty thought about it. He wanted to, there was a hunger in him that was shouting “she knows” and “this is the time” but there were still some doubts. This was just food, what the hell was wrong with him.</p><p>So with a faltering grin he shifted to leave, “its fine, i can get my own. you haven’t ate real food in a week” he tried to laugh it off. You needed it anyways, at least he believed that much.</p><p>You looked panicked, pushing the tray to the dresser and the next that happened was your hand gripping the brim of his hoodie. </p><p>“Stay with me.”</p><p>He went dumb. He was in front of you in a split second and the most surprising thing was, you were the one to press your lips to him. </p><p>You threw one arm around his neck and forced him closer, wrapping your legs around his spine, making his nonexistent brain short-circuit. </p><p>“hahah fuck-“ he shivered and fell limp against you. You gasped as he pressed kisses along your neck and eventually cracking his jaws open and sliding his tongue along your throat. He teased his teeth along your skin, threatening to bite; to make a mark that may never heal if he could help it.</p><p>Fuck he wanted to do it so badly, this was his chance.</p><p>He could hear your SOUL pulse with excitement as your fingers curled around whatever they could get a grasp of. </p><p>You were panting. You were burning up and it made Dusty feel so good knowing he did that to you. His hands itched to go further, he wanted to do so much. </p><p>He wanted to feel you everywhere.</p><p>He wanted to show you what true bliss was like. </p><p>It was hard for him to think with you trembling beneath him, wings stretched out behind you and your hair framing your face like a halo. </p><p>You were precious. </p><p>You were strong, yet you let yourself be vulnerable to him. </p><p>“you don’t understand what you do to me.” his voice was shaky as he pressed a hand to the plush of your stomach. </p><p>“Show me” You were absolutely breathless. </p><p>He continued to sinfully nibble your neck and shoulder until he wanted a taste of your lips too. His tongue was against yours, sliding and swiping across your teeth. The sounds you were making and all your touch- his self-control was dwindling.</p><p>Magic was weaving through his bones, his joints and everywhere. The scent was intoxicating. His phalanges dragged across your skin as it caught to the edge of the shorts you were wearing. It danced along that edge, deciding where to go next. There was the temptation to simply rip it off, delve in and turn his fantasies into a reality. He could do it, he was so close.</p><p>But then he placed it on the mattress, next to your waist. The hunger was starting to dissipate. The room was dimming and Dusty pushed himself up, still hovering over you. He was slowly catching his breath and when he did, his eyelights wandered up to your face. There was a look of confusion, some hurt. </p><p>“Dusty”</p><p>He hummed in response, his eyelights trained on nothing. </p><p>“You don’t want to?”</p><p>“i do”</p><p> </p><p>“i just don’t want to hurt you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha look what I did, a midnight update!</p><p>This one is a few hundred words longer than usual! Its not much but im proud of myself anyways :D</p><p>We get nearer. <br/>But i promise you, it will not be the end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yellow, or pink, light was streaming out from the high windows and landed on concrete ground. It was you and him in a warehouse, his face was turned away from you. There were details missing, colors were confusing. You thought you saw containers and boxes along the walls but you must’ve imagined those too. </p><p>The skeleton was drawing something on the floor with red paint. He dipped his hand into the bucket and slammed it to the ground, again and again turning the space in front of him red without any change of direction. </p><p>You stared at the prints and his soaked bones, wondering just what was his plan. </p><p>“Dusty?”</p><p>He looked up, his sockets turned half-lidded and he looked down again. There was an eerie grin plastered on his face. </p><p>“you know that’s not my real name sparrow.” he cooed, making lines in the puddle with his phalange. His bones plunged into the bucket of thick paint again. His figure faded slightly as the background became more clear.</p><p>Colossal red wings were painted on the wall behind him. </p><p>How dirty.</p><p>“Sans?”</p><p>The skeleton perked up, his mismatched eyelights brightening at the name. He abandoned the bucket, now crawling towards you with something predatory in his sockets.</p><p>“that’s me alright, hah hah,” his grin stretched and he looked delighted in some sort of sick way. It felt so unnatural to the Dusty you knew but somehow, you didn’t feel like running away.</p><p>“there’s things you don’t know”</p><p>Legs stayed folded beneath you as Dusty brought a hand to cup your chin, rubbing over the line Axe had left. Paint coated your chin and flowed down your neck. Your eyes squeezed shut as his lingered over you. </p><p>“there’s something about you that gives us this spark” His phalanges were sticky on your skin.</p><p>“sometimes it burns, sometimes its too small for us to be concerned about- but its there alright. burning and making us do things.”</p><p>Phalanges were faintly brushing over your skin, loomed over like a threat- that he’d strike. But did he want to? The thoughts were becoming muffled as a distal swirled just above your left breast. It stopped, pressing hard. </p><p>His hand pushed flat on the area and you heard your heart beating in your ears. Loud and clear, drowning out his words. But then he pulled away and you opened your eyes.</p><p>Blue eyelights and his grin looked small, but most of all, sane. </p><p>Words caught in your throat as you stared back at him, not knowing what you should say- if it mattered at all. There was some conscious telling you something, the small sounds telling you he wasn’t here and neither were you. You let it slip into nothing as you grasped his hands securely.</p><p>“follow the red hands”</p><p>“i’ll be ready.”</p><p>Then your heart dropped. </p><p> </p><p>You woke up with a startled gasp, eye snapped open to a pitch black room. It was dark, too dark for you to be comfortable as you padded around to find something.</p><p>Then there was light. </p><p>“calm down sparrow, are you alright?” Dusty blinked at you and you felt his boney hand wrap around your wrists. </p><p>“Yeah... yeah I am.” you took a deep breath. The next few seconds you let your heart slow down. It was okay. You were safe here, and you weren’t going to see a tiny and ominous red dot here.</p><p>Twisting your arm up you gave Dusty a squeeze back. </p><p>“did you have a nightmare?”</p><p>Did you? What you dreamed about was becoming fuzzy. You could only remember seeing Sans’s face but he told you something... something...</p><p>Something probably important. Something about red hands?</p><p>With a groan you rubbed your temple in frustration. You probably shouldn’t think about it as hard as you were. “I don’t remember it anymore but I’m fine now.”</p><p>You blinked, trying to look through the pitch darkness. Still, you came out with nothing. So you turned towards the glowing eyelights.</p><p>“Can you turn on the light? Sorry I can’t see.” your voice dropped into an embarrassed whisper. He didn’t say anything after that for a good few seconds, seconds that felt like minutes. You couldn’t see his expression. Only stare into his mismatched eyelights- and you learned that they seemed to be constantly moving even if slightly.</p><p>“i can’t, the powers out...” he clicked his tongue.<br/>
“this is what happens when the machine summons a pair.”</p><p>By Dusty’s tone, he seemed annoyed when this happened. It made you curious to know if it happened often- you’d only been around so long. Did he feel like this when you and Sans were dropped into this world? Was it his feelings about whoever used The Machine, or was it simply the inconvenience. </p><p>Maybe he was like you, he didn’t like how dark it got. </p><p>It was almost a passing thought. You were wondering if the others were bothered by alternates falling here at random, like they had. That included wondering if Ghost cared. </p><p>And you paused. You hadn’t seen Ghost in a while. You should’ve asked about him, he was floating around somewhere probably waiting for some to talk to him. Guilt nibbled at you as you recalled the last time you’d talked to him was weeks ago. </p><p>What a terrible friend you were. Papyrus was probably looking down on you, disappointed. He would’ve told you that you needed to spend more time with his alternates because he knew that he got lonely, they would too. </p><p>But now you were confusing self hatred with reality, Papyrus was always a sweetheart, how could you curse his character like that?</p><p>Something knocked in your head lightly.</p><p>“i’m sensing a lot of tension,” he chuckled, it was unbearably soft and there was a frown tugging on your lips. “i think you’re thinking too hard. it’s late, you should be dreaming about things you’d forget in seconds of waking.”</p><p>“Are you sure we shouldn’t be concerned about the power? What if it isn’t the machine? Or if it is but whoever came is lost, we could find them-“</p><p>Swift hands pushed you into the mattress. You landed with an oomf. </p><p>“positive, now save the energy for daylight will you?”  Dusty’s jaws audibly clicked and his lights dimmed. “you might not be tired but i am.” You felt like there was more he wanted to say, and you wish he did say it but he didn’t.</p><p>You huffed into the pillow. When you didn’t get a response you rolled to your side, glaring into where Dusty should’ve been laying. </p><p>“Is Ghost awake? Maybe I could talk to him while you sleep..?” you asked softly with part of your inner cheek tucked between your teeth. He chuckled at that, it was genuine laughter as his socket popped open. The back of his knuckles were pressed against your cheek.</p><p>“he’s happy to hear you want to talk to him but that numbskull wont be the one feeding you magic.”</p><p>You scooted closer to him. You hand found his chest and you dragged it up so you could draw circles on his skull with the tip of your finger. It wasn’t supposed to be sexual but it left you blushing anyways. </p><p>“If you do it now, you can pass out right after- no reason to force yourself to stay up after that.” you quipped with a small smile he probably couldn’t see.</p><p>“tomorrow, i’ll make sure of it.”</p><p>“okay.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>At some point in the middle if the night you’d been pulled up into someone’s arms. They weren’t the most gentle, in fact they were urgent and jostled you too much to keep you lost in your slumber. </p><p>Your eye peeled open, confusion ridden but your muscles were tense. The past wasn’t here.</p><p>“I Am Sorry My Friend.” his voice croaked, the sounds of his jagged teeth crashing into each other amplified and his joint grated loudly. </p><p>“It’s So Lonely Without You.”</p><p>Your tiny fingers clung to him as his boots bumped into the floor boards and you heard the door whine. Eyes closed, your head was hurting. You were too tired to protest. You hadn’t seen him in a while either. </p><p>Old familiar scents suffocated your nose and you took a a deep inhale. It felt nice.</p><p>Your back was met with the mattress, small spurts of pain sparked in parts of your wings. You were too tired to worry about that.</p><p>“There’s Something I Must Confess...”</p><p>A part of your brain wanted you to tell him to be quiet and let you sleep but you couldn’t, not to him. And it wasn’t like your relaxed jaws would comply either. </p><p>“I Know You Cannot Stay...”</p><p>His arms were wrapped around you snugly and his hands pushed your wings close to you. </p><p>“...I’ve Thought Of Terrible Things To Make You Stay,</p><p>“But I Promised Myself, I Would Be Good To You,</p><p>“I Will Not Trap You. You Are Free.”</p><p>And your lips tipped up at the corners despite the sleep that was consuming you. </p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>The chest was slammed shut. He patted the top with some appreciation and turned around to grab hold of the hefty wheelbarrow. </p><p>A crunch alerted him of another’s presence, but the smell of magic pulled a low growl from his chest. He’d smelt them before. </p><p>“someone’s up early.” The lights of early morning flooded the skies and the trees still looked like nothing more than shadows.</p><p>Axe’s wavering eyelight lingered on the monster, distrust obvious. He was tall, a papyrus presumably, wearing a crimson collar and gold fang. The clothes and color choice reminded Axe of a certain crude skeleton. </p><p>“what... do you want...”</p><p>Axe’s phalanges tightened on the handles. His Axe was tucked in the tray, squished between the wall and the animal hide and the bag of other supplies. If this papyrus was swift he wouldn’t be able to catch him first. </p><p>“nothin’ much, just wanted to ask if you’ve seen anything suspicious. appearently the machine went off last night.” the monster shrugged and whistled inattentively kicking at the leaves. </p><p>Axe’s brows dropped into a glare.</p><p>“no”</p><p>“no strange monster?”</p><p>“no”</p><p>The other skeleton  brought a hand up to the side of his mandible, tilted his head up and clicked his distal along the bone. </p><p>“how about a strange human?”</p><p>In the entire time Axe had been in this universe he couldn’t recall hearing or seeing another verse’s human dropping here- besides you. Instantly Axe felt on edge, his vision bleeding red.</p><p>“...no” </p><p>Keeping it short and simple, he couldn’t risk telling the papyrus anything. Even if he may already know, Axe just just going to assume he didn’t and he was really stupid. </p><p>The collared skeleton didn’t say anything, Axe could almost hear the gears turning in his skull. Then he slipped his hand into his pocket. </p><p>“alright, i’ll report back that we got nothin’” the skeleton added uselessly. </p><p>And just like that, he disappeared.</p><p>Axe stared at the shoe imprints in the soil and leaves. He needed to warn the cabin that someone might know about their little secret, but first he needed to finish his task at hand.</p><p>He still had some time.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>You were absolutely ecstatic. For some reason after this session Dusty’s magic gave you a short burst of high and you just couldn’t stop finding everything funny. Laughter was tearing your throat. Even the floating skull looked concerned.</p><p>Dusty was drained though, as soon as he let go his skull smack on the table. Luckily he was okay and conscious. </p><p>It was hard to not feel bad for him. You knew magic was what made them, it would be like if you used your blood and flesh to do what he did. Amazing but probably exhausting and possibly dangerous knowing he didn’t specialize in healing. </p><p>The high died down. With a soft but sensitive smile you leaned down and brushed your lips on the side of his skull.</p><p>“Thank you Dusty, you can rest now.”</p><p>He grumbled something incoherent but you chuckled as you saw the purple blush. </p><p>Ghost was floating above the the stairs, making a come forth gesture. With one last thankful squeeze to Dusty’s shoulder you followed his brother. </p><p>You were back in his room, the bed was unmade and a few bowl of monster candy sat on the little dresser, probably meant for you to take some earlier. The candies were dropped into the pocket of your cargo pants, it was a size or few too big for you. Dusty was nice enough to get them around the time he got the  candies and you were thankful for that.</p><p>There were decently sized pockets!</p><p>While fiddling with the thick edges of your pockets you turned to Ghost, your eyes bouncing between him and anything else in the room. You weren’t sure where to start, but an apology made sense? Papyrus would appreciate it and you felt bad anyways. </p><p> “I would like to apologize for not talking to you for awhile, that was rude and you didn’t deserve that...”</p><p>He shook his head sluggishly, “Don’t Worry, A Lot Was Happening...” </p><p>He looked like he was searching for something, his hands were slipping through boxes. He looked agitated. </p><p>With a brow lifted you asked, “What are you looking for?”</p><p>Ghost spun around but didn’t respond, instead he turned back. </p><p>He sunk thought the closet doors and you continued to watch, not really knowing what to do, or what he was trying to find. </p><p>When he didn’t come out for a couple minutes you went over and opened the closet door to see Ghost floating over a black wooded box. </p><p>“Open This...”</p><p>You eyes widened, “But this isn’t mine, I can’t just open other people’s stuff unless... I had to.” you referred to what happened in your universe, it made your SOUL cringe to think of it.</p><p>Ghost only blinked at you, blank expression before lowering himself. </p><p>“It’s Yours, It Has Been For A Long Time...”</p><p>Before you could retort, something crashed downstairs and there was a loud voice. It boomed with pride but it didnt sound familiar. The loudest voice you knew living here was Sweets but it was nothing like his and Sweets was out, getting things to fill the pantry.</p><p>You stepped away from the closet. Dread was beginning to seep.</p><p>Dusty was down there.</p><p>He was low on magic and he was down there.</p><p> </p><p>Silent on your feet, you grabbed a blade that had been half buried in shavings. Ghost was in the corner of vision, voice muffled beyond understanding and swaying his gloves around but you paid no mind to him. You were going down. </p><p>You stepped out the room, wary of the loose flooring. Slowly you go closer to the stairs, listening to the voice until you could see the situation.</p><p>The knife was gripped tightly, blood boiled as you saw the scene in front of you. It didn’t take a genius to know Dusty was being forced down by the way he was panting harder- straining against the force. He was glaring with deep hatred at the skeleton before him, said skeleton was tangling meat in front of the predator with his chest puffed. </p><p>Not bothering to hear what the short monster was spilling at Dusty, you charged. </p><p>Your damaged wings were spread out of habit as the knife was ready to strike.</p><p> </p><p>But you never got to hit him.</p><p>“YOU FUCKER!” you screeched, swinging the knife wildly and getting dangerously close to piercing the monster holding you. You heard something rip but it wasn’t enough. He was too fast, he stripped the weapon from you and flung it elsewhere in the house. </p><p>Thrashing with all your might, even beating your wings into the skeleton past point of pain and  digging your nails into him- you did your best but there was something else in the equation. </p><p>Your body felt incredibly heavy- no, your SOUL. You couldn’t see it- and you weren’t letting anyone else see it but someone was using their magic to weigh it down making your energy  drain much faster than otherwise.</p><p>“what a lil animal you are, nyeheh.” </p><p>The short one turned to face you, fat grin plastered on his face and his lights twinkled with hunger. </p><p>“YES, A FEISTY LITTLE THING SHE IS!”</p><p>His hand grasped your jaw roughly, the rubbery texture of his red gloves plus the nauseating scent made your stomach want to curl in. </p><p>“THOSE BUFFOONS ACTUALLY BROUGHT A HUMAN! I WAS THINKING THEY JUST TRAPPED A PITIFUL FLESHBAG AND FORCED IT TO WEAR AN ANIMAL COSTUME BUT I, THE MALEVOLENT BLACK,  BEEN JAPED!!”</p><p> He continued to look you over, sauntering around you and the other skeleton, circling you like a potential buyer to a car. His hand touched the skin of your wings and instantly you flinched.</p><p>“SHE LOOKS AND ACTS LIKE A RING DOG- BUT NONETHELESS WE HAVE CAUGHT THE CREATURE.  OUR TASK IS DONE AND WE HAVE OUR REWARDS TO COLLECT. MUTT!”</p><p>Your heart beat quickened as “Mutt” ‘s grip on you tightened and Black hopped into Mutt’s remaining arm. </p><p>“YOU MAY RELEASE THE CRETIN NOW, I CANNOT STAND THIS TRASH-HOUSE ANY LONGER.”</p><p>You tried to escape. You didn’t know where they were taking you and you weren’t going to let yourself be tortured again. Not by them. You refused.</p><p>But what could you do against a monster who only needed a second to get to his destination. </p><p>You screamed as you were practically thrown to the ground. It was carpet. You tried to get up but suddenly you felt too heavy to move. </p><p>“I GOT IT WITHOUT ANY OF YOU IMBECILES’ ASSISTANCE!”</p><p>Heart racing and lungs desperate for air, you didn’t push against the magic. No one said a word, you rose your head, your blood froze and heart stuttered. The attention was locked onto you. </p><p> </p><p>“NOW CLASSIC, I WOULD LIKE US TO DISCUSS MY PAYMENT.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter’s longer than usual, but we finally reached to a point where we are just SO CLOSE.</p><p>Now im going to start on the next part, i might post tomorrow- or if we get lucky ill drop the chapter tonight. Motivation is a silly little thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Break the cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You dont waste time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Backed in a corner your wings puffed what they could, but it made you feel less safe and more exposed. They wouldn’t stop staring, it was like something in their thick skulls clicked and they weren’t saying it. </p><p>There were six, including the two that had dragged you here.</p><p>One at the bottom of the stairs, he resembled Sans but in an ugly edgy fashion that was NOTHING like him. He had red eyelights, a gold tooth- all his teeth were shark-like and pointy. He was haunched over slightly.</p><p>Another looked more like your Sans, blue eyelights but he was wearing Dusty’s hoodie. It was... odd and it made your chest tighten looking at him. It felt so wrong. With an uncomfortable taste at the tip of your tongue you noted he wore pink slippers.</p><p>About midway up the stairs was what looked like Papyrus wearing an orange hoodie and long pants. He was leaning against the wall behind him and... smoking? You would laugh, you knew Papyrus hated smoke unless it was from his cooking. </p><p>They murmured amongst each other, too far and too quiet for you to pick up on what they were saying. Until you did.</p><p>“where the hell didya get her from- the pound? she looks just like-“ It was coming from the short one with red magic- his tone turned lower and graveled.</p><p>“I HEARD WE HAD GUEST!! I CANT WAIT TO MEET-...” Another skeleton came into the scene, he was at the top of the stairs. A bright blue bandana, one so large it could easily be mistaken for a scarf, was tied around his neck. A grey short with blue rings on the ands of its short sleeves and dark shorts, blue boots. He wore a lot of blue and grey. </p><p>But your attention wasnt on his clothes anymore, but on the three deep marks indebted in his bone, across his teeth down his chin.</p><p>Your eyes locked on the talon marks,</p><p>and he stared back.</p><p>He tried to regain his composure, his shoulders rolled back and subtly tried to hide the mark behind his bandana with failure.</p><p>“WOWIE,” his pitch was high, “ALL OF YOU ARE BEING QUITE RUDE TO THE GUEST- NONE OF YOU HAVE EVEN INTRODUCED YOURSELVES!!”</p><p>He smacked his fist to his chest dramatically. </p><p>“DONT WORRY, I WILL BE THE LEADER.” He exhaled semi-shakily as he bounded down the stairs to get closer to you. The tall orange one stopped him, hand on his shoulder. They both looked uncomfortable, less obvious with the taller of the two.</p><p>“I AM BLUE, BLUE THE MAGNIFICENT.” Then he gestured towards the one next to him, “THIS IS MY BROTHER, STRETCH.”</p><p>Then he looked to the other others.</p><p>“I ASSUMED YOU WOULD HAVE PICKED IT UP BY NOW BUT ILL INTRODUCE MYSELF FORMALLY SO IT GETS LODGED IN YOUR THICK SKULL, PET.” You glanced towards Black, prick of irritation.</p><p> “I AM THE MALEVOLENT BLACK AND THIS HERE IS MY LOWLIFE BROTHER, MUTT, BUT YOU WILL REGARD US AS YOUR LORD AND SUCH.”</p><p>Instead of using words you glared at them and glanced back at Blue. Your brows narrowed on the scars. His permagrin twitched.</p><p>Scars told a lot and you were betting that they knew where Sans was. They might even have him here if you were to guess, they brought you here.</p><p>The remaining skeletons didn’t give out their names. They watched with some distrust and a layer of fascination, and thankfully none bothered to get closer. Your fingers flexed, missing the weight that would’ve made you feel much more secure. It’s fine, you’d figure something out. </p><p>“so are we gonna restrain her too or nah?” the shark-toothed asked. He tried to seem casual but you could taste the excitement in his voice. Your mind immediately thought of a million insults but you kept your lips tight. For now you were just going to call him Dog for his uncouth behavior. </p><p>“DO WHAT YOU WILL, SHE ISN’T MY PROBLEM.” Black spouted, tapping his boot on the carpet with a bored look. </p><p>Blue looked greatly conflicted so eyes went to another skeleton, the one you found very much uncanny. </p><p>“‘nilla?” Dog lifted a bone brow. </p><p>He was still staring at you, his eye light had shrank to pin drops, nearly nonexistent. His grin was strained, after all this time there was yet to be a peep from him. </p><p>Then he opened his mouth. </p><p>“hey black, quick question...”</p><p>Black grated his teeth irritatedly. “WHAT.”</p><p>“how stable is she?”</p><p>Black scoffed, “IT’S NOTHING YOU COULDN’T HANDLE, IF SHE WERE TO LEAVE A SCRATCH ON EITHER OF YOU I WOULD BE THOROUGHLY SURPRISED AND DISAPPOINTED.”</p><p>He hummed and thrusted a mittened hand in front of him. His lights seemed so dull.</p><p>“im sans.”</p><p>Your teeth pressed harshly together, trying to keep from letting the wrong words out. You couldn’t be reckless right now, you were going to be quick. All you needed to do was find him and get out. </p><p>But if someone got in the way you weren’t worried about dusting them. </p><p>His hand went back into his pocket, expression still hard to read. It was like he was examining you, trying to dissect you without touching.</p><p>“we’ll give her some space, to calm down.” his eyelight cornered Dog. “someone will have to keep a socket out, i have some business to work out.”</p><p>Off the side Black exclaimed a “finally!” and Stretch (what a strange name) disappeared with his brother.    Slippers was still waiting around, probably expecting Dog to catch on.</p><p>“yea- nah, i got the other one.” and he teleported away. </p><p>“I WILL DO IT.”</p><p>You snapped towards the newcomer. He sounded just like-</p><p>No.</p><p>He couldnt- You hated how alike they looked- He looked just like Papyrus.</p><p>Minus the wings and perfect smile but it didn’t help your panicked SOUL. </p><p>You needed to breathe- in....</p><p>and out. You had to stay calm, you couldn’t get ahead of yourself here. </p><p>Breathe in...</p><p> </p><p>And let it out. </p><p>Air came in and left in bumpy trips but as you redirected your focus you were gaining control.  You were determined to be strong.</p><p>That wasn’t Papyrus.</p><p>Papyrus was died. </p><p> </p><p>Their gaze were burning into you while you were turned away, keeping your eyes on their feet. You couldn’t see their faces right now, just focused on your breathing.</p><p>They whispered in hush. It was something about repeated codes Slippers was concerned about and then he was gone. And hopefully for a while.</p><p>The taller monster stood in front of you, something lost in his sockets. It was deep and cutting through him, weighing his smile into a frown he couldn’t hide. </p><p>It was guilt.</p><p>“HELLO...” he began, his palm in the air in a greeting. He was slow, cautious. Like a zoo keeper trying to get close to a scared animal without scaring it off.</p><p>He dropped into a crouch several feet from you and tilted his skull. </p><p>“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS.... But Some Call Me Creampuff. I Do Not Understand Why But, Nicknames Are Apart Of Friendship.”</p><p>Your brain retorted that not always but you couldn’t bring yourself to speak. Most of your mind was focused on the drill: Keep calm, Find Sans, Escape. </p><p>But most importantly do not give them anything. </p><p>“Do You Have A Name?”</p><p>His voice was driving you insane, you wanted it to stop. Be quiet. </p><p>“Don’t Fret, I, The Great Papyrus, Am A Master Of Nicknames. I Can Choose One Just For You!” He was getting more comfortable.</p><p>But you were not. </p><p>“Hmm... I Think Elvira Is Perfect, Its Because You Are So Small And Cute- Like A Hummingbird!”</p><p>You didn’t care. You weren’t staying long.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>For a full two hours you had been stuck in the living room, Mettaton reruns playing on the TV continuously. Whenever you moved Creampuff would look at you and someone would conveniently pop out of nowhere to catch you trying to sneak away. </p><p>You’d study the room long enough, not that there was much to look at. There was a pile of socks in the corner of the room with some sort of yellow stain you never wanted to think about again, a large screen TV mounted to the wall and a stand directly under with books and monster DVDs shoved in it. There was a specific spot on the couch that sunk lower than the rest and part of the arm was eroding. </p><p>You also learned that the skeletons kept a metal crowbar under the couch, among some litter. </p><p>Dinner came around, while Creampuff and another skeleton- Blue? prepared the food. It was a blend of tacos and spaghetti mixed with some in-edibles. </p><p>“H-HEY, ITS SAFE TO EAT, ELVIRA.” Blue tested the name with a shaky smile you didn’t miss. </p><p>You didn’t touch it. </p><p> </p><p>You waited for the others to finish up, only a few of the members talked. Nothing of use just things about food. </p><p>The news played idly in the back.</p><p>“-monster and human fatalities rise. There is yet to be any suspects...”</p><p>“GASP! I LOVE STRAWBERRIES TOO!”</p><p> </p><p>“Carol, I believe there’s been a misunderstanding, did you just say 23 residents in the last-...”</p><p>“YES! BLACK HAVE YOU HEARD OF THIS BEFORE?!”</p><p>“NO WHY WOULD YOU SHOW ME THIS-“</p><p> </p><p>“silent killers on the loose-...“</p><p>“ABSOLUTELY ABHORRENT MONSTROSITY-“</p><p>“-find any suspicious behavior, call 9-“</p><p>Click!</p><p>“-off this cliff, would you catch me?”</p><p> </p><p>“not used to all this?” You looked over to the monster speaking. Mutt was plopped onto the couch lazy fashion with a lit dog treat hanging between his teeth. </p><p>His gave the remote another click and the TV turned to black. Sitting in the reflection was him, and you sitting besides the couch with the arm supporting your head. </p><p>The remote landed on the cushion with a light thump. He crossed his arms behind his skull and shut his sockets. </p><p>“it isnt too bad, it’ll take time but ill take this a thousand times over the underground.” he hummed absentmindedly. Your lips parted, his world was dangerous too? </p><p>His exposed bone had some faint scars on them, even his clothes had sewn strips on them and the rip near his tibia was about to be an addition to those. His calm demeanor was really off-putting, for someone who probably was fighting for their life. </p><p>But you shouldn’t assume things, maybe his and your universes were more different than you’d expect. </p><p>You didnt ask anything. You didn’t tell. Shortly after dinner Slippers left the area with his phone ringing. Then he came back, nervousness in his face. </p><p>“tori is worried and she wants us to get over there. no time to lose.” </p><p>“WHAT’S WRONG?”</p><p>“ill discuss it on the way, red, edge, stay here. ill tell you when we get back but whatever you do, do not leave the house.”</p><p>“I AM NO BABYBONES!”</p><p>“yea getcha ‘nilla.”</p><p> </p><p>Creampuff slouched forward, twiddling his thumbs. “I CAN STAY, SO YOU DONT DRAIN ALL OF YOUR MAGIC. THIS SEEMS URGENT!”</p><p>“no, you’re needed.”</p><p>“stretch, mutt, remember tori and asgore’s? she should let us in at the gate. go.”</p><p>In pairs the skeletons started to vanish, leaving you with just two skeletons. </p><p>“fuck this im headin’ to bed, go ham paps.” with that Dog completely left the scene. Edge growled and a flurry of cusses flew from his teeth. </p><p>He just got home mere minutes ago, so he was probably exhausted. He had sweat slipping down his skull and lines under his sockets. A long day.</p><p>“YOU!” The monster threw a harsh finger at you and you flinched. “I HAVE TO SERVE MYSELF A MEAL. DO NOT MOVE A MUSCLE OR ELSE I WILL MUTILATE YOUR BODY WITH MY BARE HANDS, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?”</p><p>You blinked at him, neither confirming nor denying. He took it with a grumble and went into the fridge. After hearing an assortment of banging and clanking you made your move. </p><p>You ducked to slip the crowbar out from the couch while Edge was distracted. </p><p>Something rocked in the side of your vision. Halting you slowly looked up.</p><p>It was Ghost!</p><p>His scarf was flowing in some magical wind as he pressed his pointer to his teeth. His red glove went towards you and curled upwards. </p><p>Come.</p><p>The crowbar was heavy in your grasp, but the energy that flowed through your veins was thrilling. Sweat was starting to build up but you held to the bar securely, making silent and swift footing up the stairs. </p><p>One creak. </p><p>Your heart stopped, you listened. But there was nothing. </p><p>You made it up the stairs fully, barely losing Ghost as he floated down the hall and took a sharp turn to the left. </p><p>This was it. This was the door. </p><p>You were so close, your hand wrapped around the knob and you twisted.</p><p> </p><p>It was locked. Teeth gritted as you refrained from screaming at the world. Knuckles turned white as you tried again, and one more time. </p><p>And then you took a deep breath. There was no way around this.</p><p>The crowbar rose above your head. </p><p>WACK!</p><p>Again!</p><p>WACK!</p><p>“hey! you little-“ Boney hands clamped around your wrist but you weren’t letting go this time, you fought! Your wings shot into its full span, smacking him with full force. He landed backwards, hitting his skull against the wall hard enough to create a crater. The monster groaned and you stood, the crowbar between just you and him.</p><p>You were fighting.</p><p>You lifted the crowbar.</p><p>This was your freedom.</p><p>You gave it your all as you swung.</p><p>This was Sans’s freedom too.</p><p>Crack!</p><p>Again.</p><p>Crack!</p><p>You heard Edge’s voice in the background and that’s when you decided to return to the door. The knob was loose so you kicked it hard. </p><p>His voice was louder.</p><p>Chains rattled loudly, scratching at your eardrums. You hadnt heard those in so long. </p><p>It hurt. It hurt so badly. </p><p>You wanted to scream.</p><p>Your lungs felt tight at the sight in front of you. It was him. It was finally him. But he was chained. He was muzzled. He was trapped.</p><p>It stirred anger in you. </p><p>Loud thumping of boots to floor sounded down the hall. </p><p>With renewed energy you swung the crowbar onto the chains. They cracked and snapped. You kept hitting until he was free from the walls. </p><p>The belts were ripped from his beautiful wings.</p><p>Time was running out. </p><p>“SEEMS TO ME YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO TAKE ORDERS.” A thick bone was summoned into his hand. His socket was ablaze as he stood over his unconscious brother.</p><p>You didn’t waste another second to throw the crowbar, aiming at his skull. He dodged, flinging himself to the side quickly. </p><p>Before you could think of your next move Sans wrapped his arms around you, picking you from your feet. He was running straight for the shut window.</p><p>Your mind was stressed. </p><p>He could get injured. His wings wouldn’t be ready to fly, it have been too long. There was no warming up. You just found him and he could get himself killed trying to save you. His feet quickened their pace as he looked at you for a split second that made everything slow. </p><p>There was strength in his light. A spark of life. There was determination. </p><p>Glass shattered around the two of you like sparkling rain. You clung tighter and he held you back. </p><p>Your stomach dropped as the two of your were falling. There was a steep slope that ensured death to your damaged SOULs. His wings weren’t fully out and you were getting closer to the ground. Your eyes squeezed shut, savoring the last moment with Sans. You were glad to have found him. You could die with peace.</p><p>You would hit the cold dirt any time soon. </p><p>But you never did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay guys i know this is one of the most intense chapters and one we’ve been waiting for forever- </p><p>but quick question. Do you guys enjoy antiharem fics? I’ve been wanting to write one, with a few twists n shit. I love antiharem fics but I was just curious how many of you would be interested in mine? For something to go off of, I’ll tell you this: you will have a pet and you arent a precious innocent human. (theres so much but i cant spoil, i shouldnt)</p><p>Okay Q over- HOLY SHIT WE GOT THE BOYYYY. next chap’s gonna make my heart fuzzy &lt;3 cant wait to write and post.</p><p>Edit: gosh i love your guys’ passion in the comments, oh you beautiful sons of bitches &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Under the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has smut!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He followed your directions, neither of you truly knowing where you were going but where ever it was it was away from the chains and the walls that had separated you two for months.</p><p>It was dark as is, it was hard to see and your mind was loopy but you were beyond happy. Somehow through the clutter of trees you found the beaten barn house, you ushered Sans inside and the two of you were up in the loft.</p><p>The lock on the muzzle was forced off with the hammer you found and dropped with a clack. Now you could see his face fully.</p><p>He was sitting, his wings pressed to the haystack behind him and the moonlight highlighting the colors of- of him</p><p>It was him.</p><p>You didn’t stop the tears as your fingertips touched the bones of his hand, feeling each groove and crack as you intertwined your fingers with his.</p><p>It was so surreal but he was right there. </p><p>Sans was no better than you, he let out airy heartfelt laughter with his own magical tears rolling to their fall. His free hand cupped the side of your face and you leaned into his touch. </p><p>“you’re here i-....” his hands were trembling and you squeezed back, affirming that it was true. Faint fogs floated from Sans’s mouth as he breathed. </p><p>“i’m not dreaming again.” he leaned forward, pressed his forehead to yours and he slipped his sockets shut. “i feel you. it’s so real.”</p><p>“Sans.” your voice was rough but when his sockets snapped open he looked like he just heard the most beautiful sound. </p><p>He threw his arm around you, keeping his other hand locked with yours and nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck. “it’s you, it’s you, i couldn’t stop missing you and now i have you. i thought- i thought i would only be able to see you in my dreams.”</p><p>“I missed you so much.” you began to sob into his shoulder, fat tears blotched his shirt and smeared over his neck. Emotions bursted from their bubbles, you cried all that you could cry. </p><p>“I was so scared.” you admitted through your tears. “I thought I would never see you again. Alive. Here. I wish I found you sooner- I- ahah- I didn’t know-“ </p><p>Sans cradled you, shushing into your ear to calm you down. “its okay, its okay dove-“ Through his cracked murmurs he tried to tell you about his feelings. He wouldn’t stop reassuring you. He reminded you that this was real, and things were going to be okay.</p><p>Because he had you and that was all that mattered now.</p><p>“we are free- look at me.” he used one hand to cup your chin with the care of holding a small critter. “i could’ve waited years for you to come. all i needed to know was that you were alive- and you are... and you’re different...” </p><p>His forehead was to yours again as he let out a relieved sigh. “in all the best ways. you’re strong- so strong. look how far you’ve made it.</p><p>“this time we could look at the stars and i’ll be with you. the sun will rise and i’ll be here, holding your hand.”</p><p>Feeling the newer nicks from each of you, counting the scars but there wasn’t sadness, the both of you were alive and together. </p><p>Both of his hand cupped your cheeks and your hand were curling around his wrists. </p><p>“dovey, look at you.” his laugh was filled with happiness as he nuzzled his teeth to the edge of your jaw on a scar. </p><p>“you’re so strong and beautiful. i’m so lucky to have you.” His eyelights were bright and full of love. They glowed brighter than the stars and moon. His smile alone could outshine even the most burning of stars.</p><p>It was all for you.</p><p>“Kiss me.” </p><p>Your face was flushed hot and your thumbs caressed the underside of his ulna. His inhale cut short, his face turning a few shades of blue. </p><p>“say that again.” he was shaking, his eyelights wavering with disbelief. </p><p>“Kiss me-“ He smashed his teeth against your lips. You kissed back, tilting your head just right. Your hands found themselves grasping the back of his shirt and his were gripping the flesh on your hipbone and the back of your shoulder. </p><p>It started rough, frenzied and desperate, but it eased into slow passion. You pressed your lips to him one last time before parting, brushing aside a lock of hair, dropping your head to rest on his clavicle. Your crotch felt hot but you needed a moment. He didn’t seem bothered.</p><p>Sans slipped his hand into yours, weaving his phalanges between your fingers and squeezing. He sighed and pecked the side of your head gently. </p><p>“are you hungry?”</p><p>“Are you?” you shot back, nuzzling into him. </p><p>Chuckling softly, he pulled you closer so you sat on his upper tibia. He was warm. “... So are you?”</p><p>“are you offering something?” You nodded into his shoulder. One of your hands snaked to your pocket. It jostled the wrapped sweets within and you finally caught one. How lucky were you to grab these before being ripped out of the cabin. “you have monster candy ?”</p><p>He rolled the candy in his palm, wrinkling the wrapper. A small giggle left you. You could hear his SOUL thrumming with intense joy. You waited for him to pop the candy out of its wrapper and toss it into his mouth. </p><p>He moaned. </p><p>“i missed this so much.” he cried.</p><p>“Yeah thats-“ you didn’t get to finish your thought as he smashed his teeth to you lips. He held you by your neck in one hand, his other flicked away the wrapper and hooked under your knee, pulling you closer.</p><p>When his teeth parted you expected him to lean away but instead you were met with something smooth and wet. He gave a kitten lick to the bottom lip and your SOUL soared. Any tension was melting away as you parted your blushing lips. </p><p>You dipped in, rolling your tongue with his and feeling the walls of his teeth. You could taste the lingering flavour of the monster candy, it made you hungry, lustful. </p><p>Lips curled up as your muscles felt like mush but you were so eager for more. The sight was something to take in. Sans was practically putty under you, when you separated his eyelights were blown and fuzzy. </p><p>“You look so precious like this...” you purred heatedly and so boldly. Your finger traced the line of his jaw and he shivered at the touch. </p><p>A hand went to unsnap the buttons to your pants but Sans grabbed your hands. “wait, wait-“ </p><p>His hands were trembling and you looked over with concern. His face was still glowing blue. Then his tongue slithered out to swipe over his teeth, “let me do it.”</p><p>He had the reigns for now. Slowly he plucked the buttons, disconnecting them and his distals danced on the brim of your pants. Taking his sweet moment before finally pulling them down. </p><p>Your face felt like it was on fire. There was a torch in your chest and your overall body felt so warm- you need the pants off. </p><p>With some urgency you helped tug the bottoms off. In the moment they felt like they clung to your body and didn’t want to come off. You made his job easier by taking your underwear off as well. They were dropped somewhere a few feet behind. You were still perched over his clothed crotch. </p><p>Your hand snaked under his shirt and ran over his ribs, earning a small moan and a shaky sigh. His hands were on your body, gripping the flesh of your hips and pushing you down against him. </p><p>You were seated on him, his pelvis was pressed hard against your pussy and you were feeling tingly. You wanted him. You really wanted him.</p><p>“Sans, you mean so much to me.” your breath was hot on his clavicle. </p><p>“So, so much.” Your finger traced along side his shorts and he sucked in a breath. He whispered your name. </p><p>“Tell me when it’s too much, okay?” You cupped the side of his face one hand and he purred, giving you an unexpected buck. </p><p>Somehow, your face burned hotter when you realized there was something new pressed up against your ass, the only barrier between the two of you was the fabric of his shorts. </p><p>You lifted yourself up to get a look. There most certainly was something new, and you gasped at the  outline. </p><p>You knew Sans could summon a tongue but this- you never thought he would have this. And you weren’t displeased. </p><p>“sit on it, pleaseplease-“ you cut him off by kissing him. He moaned into your mouth and panted when you parted. </p><p>“Patience.” you murmured, trying to contain your own self control. Patience.</p><p>You yanked his shorts down to about mid femur, freeing his strained member. His appendage stood, blue and all around magical. Precum beaded at the tip and you brushed your thumb over it, smearing the bit.</p><p>His legs jumped and he whined into your shoulder. His hands grasped for anything, squeezing and digging his phalanges. They slid lower and lower- until they wiped over your heat, catching you off guard. You keened. </p><p>“you’re- heh heh, so wet.” </p><p>You mewed as he dipped his phalange in your hole and gathered more slick, dragging them out and rolling them over your sensitive clit. </p><p>“Ah Sah-ans !”</p><p>He cried out when you shifted more of your weight onto his ribcage, your fingers gripping the curved bones. His phalange curled in and you licked your lips. </p><p>“I want to- ah, feel you Sans” you wrapped a hand over his and pushed it away. Letting it rest besides his shoulder and holding it.</p><p>“Just lay back.” you brushed your lips on the under of his jaws. He fell back easily, letting you grasp his cock and line it up with your entrance. </p><p>His shaft slid in with little residence, and you hilted, giving yourself a minute to adjust. It was absolutely filling and left you panting slightly. At the intrusion Sans moaned, his tongue lolled out and you savored the beautiful sight. </p><p>Slowly you rose, dragging the length of his cock out of your cunt and dropped yourself back down, relishing his sweet cries. His skeletal hands clawed at you. Eventually they held tightly onto your upper hips as you rocked on his cock. </p><p>Every sound he made was delicious. You ate them up. You pressed kisses along his jaw, his cervical vertebra, anywhere within your reach. His breath grew hotter and the knot that had been building at the base of your abdomen was getting tighter. </p><p>Teeth clashed to teeth as he babbled a muddled mess. But everything that came out had something to with that special L word. Love. Love. Love!</p><p>Hips slammed to his and he was threshing underneath you, begging for you to go faster. Harder. </p><p>It was almost too much but you couldn’t stop. His dick was hitting. All. The right. Spots. </p><p>“Fuck Sans! Sans!SansSans-“</p><p>You snapped your hips one last time, teeth clenched as you hit your high. Weak whimpers left the monster as he came. Magic slick dribbled down his shaft and pooled in the spot just under his pelvis. </p><p>You collapsed on his body with a sigh. His cock dissipated into nothing and Sans flopped his arms over you, hugging you in his slumped position. Neither of you moved. Your chest stayed pressed to his as he raked a hand through your hair until you could no longer sense the world. </p><p>The last thing you felt was his hand encasing yours, and his thumb caressing the back of your hand.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p>The voice from the speakers were quiet, and pleasant. It had been played on loop again and again, and again. </p><p>Its cycle was never ending. </p><p>The singer’s voice continued to soothe over the building...</p><p>all the while sat a pile of dust in isle nine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As much as I love reading smut I’m not a great smut writer myself but I hope its decent! Can’t get better without practice<br/> :3</p><p>And yes that is why this chapter took so long for me to upload.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo I’m nervous, hopefully you guys enjoy these chapters?<br/>Thank you for reading, drop a kudos if you like it so far!</p><p> </p><p>(edit: note has been edited bc im a dumbass)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>